Newly Found
by Jellyneau
Summary: In a frantic search for Rose, the Doctor finally finds her trying to survive in a harrowing new world with no memories of him or anything from her past. Will the Doctor be able to keep her safe and recover her memories before their time runs out? AU, Doctor/Rose. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I thought, as this story is loosely based on historical facts, I might add in an 'interesting facts' section. Granted, they may only be interesting to me, but you never know, right? So, keeping in mind that I don't want to share any interesting historical tidbits before they're even mentioned in the story, I'll preface each chapter with a blurb about facts from the previous chapter. Feel free to skip over these upcoming trivia sections if it doesn't strike your fancy (not that I could stop you even if I ididn't/i grant you permission to do so!). Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Push!" Rose directed, her hands slippery with the woman's amniotic fluid.

Taking a hissing breath in, the young woman grunted mightily, pushing with everything she was worth.

"Good, Catherine! The head is almost out!" Rose grinned up at her from her vantage point. "Another couple of pushes, love!"

"Aaaaaaaaah! Aaaaargh!" she yelled, once again bearing down.

"That's it! The head is out. Hang in there. Not much longer now," she reassured her. "When you're ready, give us another _big_ push."

The exhausted girl nodded and gripped the hands of the two women on either side of her. With a final prolonged grunting push, the air filled with the high pitch squeals of a newborn infant.

"You did it! Catherine! It's a boy!" Rose announced loudly, having caught the very slippery baby in her arms. Catherine's happy sobs joined the babies cries and the women in the room clapped and clamoured around Rose to see the baby.

"Oh my, Catherine! No wonder you had such heartburn! You should see the shock of hair on this one!" one of the women exclaimed while Rose cut the cord.

"Nicholas is going to be thrilled! A boy!" the other woman added, handing Rose a clean blanket.

Wrapping the baby up tightly Rose finally lifted him up and placed him in his mother's waiting arms.

"My baby," Catherine said, looking at the infant with wonder. "He's beautiful!" she smiled, her eyes bright with joyous tears.

Enjoying the miracle in front of her, Rose had almost forgotten the afterbirth.

"OH!" Catherine grunted loudly, squeezing her baby to her, her brows furrowing in pain.

"Oh my!" Rose jumped, realizing she had more work to do. Kneeling back down in front of the young mother, Rose once again directed her to push. It wasn't long before the placenta was delivered and deposited in a waiting bucket. It never ceased to amaze her how large the placenta was, with its intricate network of lifegiving blood vessels.

That out of the way, Rose directed one of the ladies to hand her the bowl of clean water and another towel. Catherine had torn a bit, but hopefully warm water and rest would help her heal more quickly. Washing the young woman up, Rose finally completed her task and covered the new mother with a thick blanket.

"I think there's someone who would like to see you," Rose smiled, once again oogling the newborn as his mother held him. "Would you like me to let Nicholas in now, Catherine," she asked, smoothing the woman's mussed hair.

"Yes, please, Miss Rose," she grinned up at her, her lovely young face looking tired but glowing nonetheless.

Rose opened the door of the little house, surprised to find the sun was already setting, filling the crisp winter air with beautiful bright oranges and deep pinks. Nicholas pacing restlessly, his tracks in the snow clearly marking out a well trod path which betrayed his anxiety. Hearing the creak of the cabin door, Nicholas perked up and quickly moved to meet Rose as she exited the house.

"She's waiting for you," Rose smiled at him, moving aside to make room for him to pass.

Nicholas' face nearly split with joy and he nodded his head in thanks before moving past her and into the house. From behind her she heard the whoops of his celebration upon learning he had a son. Rose grinned. Taking a deep breath, Rose relished the cool air in her lungs. She was exhausted. That was nothing new. Since travelling to the new world she'd noticed she didn't have the same energy she used to. But they had been labouring in there for the last 16 hours birthing the first child in Cuper's Cove, so it didn't surprise her that she was even more tired than usual.

Smiling again, she allowed herself a bit of self-congratulations. She'd just delivered the first born English child In all of Newfoundland. She'd helped deliver her fair share of babies back in Bristol, but she'd never been the head midwife. This was a first for her. Well, she did join this expedition for adventure, didn't she? And she'd gotten it. What she hadn't counted on was how incredibly grueling life would be here. It's funny how, before coming here, she'd thought her life had been hard. In reality, she'd had it quite good compared. She'd been healthy (well, mostly), safe, and cared for.

She thought back to her last evening sitting beside a warm fire with her dearest friend, celebrating her upcoming grand new adventure. What she wouldn't do for that feeling again.

She and Beth, her saviour and employer, had just returned from delivering a baby for the Lord and Lady Baril. The baby girl had been breech but was thankfully delivered safely after a full twenty-three hours of painful labour. Rose and Beth slept only a few hours following the birth and roused themselves from bed at two in the afternoon only because Rose had to finish packing for her voyage the next day. Finally, with her chest full of her clothes and the few belongings she'd been given and bought with her own earned money, she was ready to set sail. That night they drank wine and laughed, Beth successfully distracting her from her nervousness over leaving the only home she could remember ever having.

Beth had been like family to her. In every way, she thought of her as an older sister. In fact, for all she knew, Beth was the only family she'd ever had. And Beth was always able to distract her from the aching loneliness that always seemed to be lurking in the back of her mind. She often shivered to think what might've become of her if Beth hadn't been the one to stop and rescue her from the side of the road that day. It seemed like so long ago now, but really it was only a year back.

Her gut clenched as she recalled the rain beating down on her as she lay, completely unable to move, with her face resting in a shallow puddle of cold water on the roadside. She remembered feeling so desperate, so alone. And the pain! Her head had hurt so badly, she found herself wishing for death rather than suffer the agony any longer. Closing her eyes, she shivered in the memory of it. She could still feel herself holding on to life by repeating and repeating a senseless mantra over and over, "find the doctor, find the doctor, find the doctor." She must have sensed her hold on life was tenuous and had been begging for a surgeon to come to her aid.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there before the dear woman she'd come to know so well stopped to help her.

Beth had been travelling by carriage back to Bristol from Bath when she thankfully saw Rose's prone form laying on the wet earth. Without hestitation she had stopped to help and despite Rose being a stranger who was clearly extremely ill and very possibly insane, Beth took her in and cared for her.

It had taken only a few days for her to recover physically under Beth's attentive nursing, but what she hadn't yet recovered were her memories of her life before that terrible day. Hazy gauze covered images of people hovered in front of her in her dreams sometimes, but that was as close as she ever got to any sort of recollection, no matter how hard she concentrated. After a few weeks of moping about, Beth suggested she begin working for her. She was in need of help and Rose needed to keep busy. She wondered if perhaps she was trying too hard to remember. Maybe if she just went about life, memories would start to drift back.

With that in mind, Rose threw herself into her new job and tried to keep her thoughts occupied by learning all she could from Beth. Sadly, her memories stayed resolutely shrouded. At least the midwifery kept her mind occupied and gave her less time to linger on her seemingly unending sense of loss. Beth also did her best to keep Rose's spirits up and for that, Rose was eternally grateful.

Rose still shook her head in wonder at her friend's kindness, having taken in a delirious woman chanting nonsense and wearing the oddest clothing she'd ever seen. Many evenings passed with them trying to figure out where Rose could have happened upon the bizarre manner of dress. She'd been wearing a pair of men's breeches, but longer, made of the strangest cloth. On top she wore an odd shaped shift and over that she wore a pink jacket clasped with tiny hard metal teeth. Under all that, she wore the most unusual bodice. It was white, soft and had two sections, one for each breast and it didn't cover her midriff at all. By far, the oddest piece of clothing she wore, though, were the shoes. They were white and the top of the shoe was rounded and covered in a hard material that was still pliable. It had a word written on the side, "Superga". More nonsense.

They'd also had a few good laughs over some of the phrases she occasionally came out with. 'Cor love a duck' had been one of them. Neither of them knew what it meant, but by the sounds of it, it was some sort of curse.

Rose shook herself from her reverie when she felt snowflakes wetting her upturned face. Another silly phrase floated in her mind. 'Blimey, I'd bite your arm off for a pint'. Wow. That one sounded violent! Well, she could do with a pint.

Shaking her head at her ability to daydream, she realized that day had almost turned into night. She'd better quit her stargazing and finish tidying up inside. She was looking forward getting home so she could visit with her cabinmates while sitting in front of the fire with a cup of beer and some stew she hoped they'd have waiting.

Taking another deep, bracing breath of fresh air, Rose headed back into the little house to finish up and then make her way home before the last of the daylight faded.


	2. Chapter 2

**INTERESTING FACTS: **

Newfoundland, for those who care and may not already know, is in Canada. The first English colonists that settled in Canada were imported by Mr. John Guy in 1610 under a royal charter from James I who had already sent a pile of Brits to Virginia to colonize there as well. At least I _think_ it was James I who sent that lot, but I didn't bother researching American colonization for two reasons. 1. It doesn't pertain to this story, and 2. I'm Canadian. So you'll have to look that up yourself if you are worried about it.

John was a decent looking fella (check this link if you want to see his mugshot - / ) who recruited 39 volunteers to bring livestock, grain and supplies with them to the New World. A few of those were family, and Nicholas Guy was likely one of those. More about John later.

Nicholas was memorable specifically because he'd gotten busy with one of the women folk and managed to father the first ever English child born in Canada. I figure Rose had been there to help out (with the _birth_, not the conception), as you can gather.

Childbirth for colonists was a nasty, precarious business. I was kinder to Nicholas' wife than a real mid-wife of the day would've been. Mid-wives were charged with delivering and then tending to the baby, while the poor new Mom took on delivering the placenta on her own and then cleaning up her own mess. Nice bunch, eh? Clearly, I couldn't imagine Rose treating a new mom like that, hence my skewed retelling of history.

Now on to the story, which, while not completely historically accurate, is hopefully going to be entertaining! It is called fan_fiction_ after all…

* * *

The Doctor pounded his fist on the TARDIS console and was met with a mournful humming sound in response.

"Sorry, old girl," he said distractedly, running his hands through his tormented hair. iWhy/i did he ever let her out of his sight? Honestly! Had he ever met anyone so jeopardy friendly?

It had taken the Doctor days to locate where Rose had been taken after the raids on the village. The Placatians weren't used to having to defend themselves and the Trochians had taken full advantage, dragging off villagers to become working slaves in their toxic grilloxine mines. Damn it! If Rose hadn't been so eager to get to know the locals, none of this would've happened!

He knew he shouldn't be blaming Rose for any of this. _He's_ the one who had thought Platran was a relatively peaceful planet. There was precious little written about it in the TARDIS's data files, but the Doctor had figured that was likely because there hadn't been much to write about. Sadly, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Rose had been invited to attend a 'she-gathering' for the afternoon, after she and the Doctor had helped a local family unblock their well. The Doctor was similarly invited to the 'he-gathering', which made him somewhat nervous. He hated being separated from Rose on unfamiliar planets, but the slender boned, grey-hued locals seemed harmless enough and Rose had accepted enthusiastically when the females had invited her to participate. Who was he to deprive her of a few hours of relaxation? He knew how much she loved meeting the native inhabitants of new planets… and for once, they seemed peaceful. What could be the harm?

So he'd let her go. That was the last time he saw her, and that had been over seventy-five hours ago. Since then, he himself had been captured by the Trochians along with the rest of the villagers and had been made to trudge along through a narrow path in the forest to a mining compound with the rest of the males at the gathering. He'd managed to free them from the large warehouse they'd been held in and it didn't take him long to locate the females and free them as well, but Rose hadn't be among them. Asking after her, one of the Placatian females told him that Rose had indeed been taken along with the rest of them, but that during their long march to the compound she'd put up a fight, kicking and screaming. The Trochians apparently weren't used to their quarry fighting back, and Rose had managed to free herself by biting one of the guards hard enough to draw blood. She'd managed to escape and run into the woods.

The woman had looked oddly sorrowful when sharing that last piece of information, but the Doctor had chalked it up to her fear of Rose becoming lost. The forests of Platran were notoriously dense and most spanned hundreds of kilometers in all directions.

Sure that Rose would have made her way back to the village to wait for him if she had been able, he escorted the Placatians back to their village. Looking for her first in the home in which the 'she-gathering' had been held, he was disappointed to find it empty. The hut next door was empty as well, and with each successive home devoid of his young companion, his anxiety creeped up another notch. Perhaps she had the sense to wait by the TARDIS? Rushing off to seek out his ship, his hearts fell as he threw open the doors and called for her. A worried hum filled his head in response. The TARDIS hadn't seen her either since they'd left earlier.

Had she followed behind the group of captives to the compound to look for him? If so, she obviously hadn't made it there. He had to find her. Who knows what creatures lived in the bush. And, unlike him, she had no sense of which direction a planet's north or south would be. She wouldn't know which direction to head if she lost her bearing.

Trying not to panic, the Doctor sought out the Placatian woman who'd told him of Rose's altercation with the guard. It didn't take much persuasion for her to agree to help him find the spot where Rose had escaped.

As they doubled back along the path they'd travelled to return to the village, the Doctor found himself praying for Rose's safety. He wasn't normally one for prayer, but in Rose's case he'd make an exception. Somehow, he'd let this young human woman slip past his defences and she'd managed to worm her way into his hearts. Of course, he'd never told her so. Oh, he'd alluded to it. They'd certainly been more physical than he'd ever been with any of his past companions. Holding hands was a given and hugs were always the order of the day. They'd even kissed. Weellll, _technically_ she wasn't really a willing participant. Either time.

Now that he thought of it, did that even count? Probably not. Well. Those memorable moments would have to suffice, because he had no intention of ever doing that again. Ever. Even if Rose did happen to have the most inviting lips in the Universe and had a body he could more than imagine ravishing. Over and over. Okay. Enough. This was hardly the time to swim in that particular pool of temptation.

Rose was a brilliant, tenacious, vibrant human who he was lucky enough to be travelling with. That's it. And he had to focus on finding her, because as brilliant as she was, she was definitely jeopardy friendly.

It was the middle of the night when they finally came to the place where Rose had fought the guard and fled. The Doctor thanked his guide and directed her to return to the village to warn her people to not linger there. It was likely the Trochians would return to look for them soon. The small grey female thanked him for helping her people with a small bow and retreated back the way they had come leaving the Doctor to look for Rose.

Heading in the direction his guide had indicated, the Doctor entered the wooded area, pushing aside low hanging tree branches to follow the few paths had been made by animals through the underbrush. The treed forest let precious little light in through it's thick canopy, making it difficult for him to track which direction Rose may have taken in her hope of escape.

Working his way through the bush, he kept his eyes peeled for any clues as to the direction she might have been heading. In his examination of the forest floor he came across something he hoped might point him in the right direction. A sliver of reflective material shone up from the ground, reacting strongly to the very little light from the two moons above that was able to filter through the foliage. Bending down to get a better look, the Doctor reached down and touched the rounded surface, obstructing the object's the light source.

With that, a screech sounded to his left, followed by another directly ahead of him. In moments, the air was filled with ear-splitting wails and the Doctor felt himself getting lightheaded. Covering his ears, trying desperately to work out the source of the sounds, he found himself unable to concentrate. The world around him began to move and he was alarmed to find he'd toppled to the ground and was shaking uncontrollably on the damp earthen floor of the forest. Inky spots began to fill his vision and despite his growing panic, he was unable to move when what was left of his field of vision filled with dark, amorphous shapes. It was when he felt himself being lifted from the ground that his consciousness left him at the mercy of those who were apparently taking him away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was hours later before he became aware of a high pitched buzzing echoing around him. Consciousness dragged him from his blissful disregard of the pain in his head. Bringing his hands to his scalp, he felt his crown, sure he'd sustained a head injury of some kind. A pulsing pain throbbed behind his eyes. A cursory examination showed no contusions. Well, at least that was something good.

The Doctor cracked open his eyes and looked around. The place he was in was... living. The walls were moss covered and the ground he was lying on was similarly clad. Around him, a number of dark figures morphed between humanoid type figures and blob-like beings.

Awareness of his situation brought him to full consciousness and he sat up, trying to ignore the pulsing ache produced by the movement.

"Uhh, Hello," the Doctor greeted, hoping these forms were open to discussion. "I'm called the Doctor. You are...?"

The shapes around him seemed to be in constant movement, but none responded to his overture. He tried again.

"I'm looking for the female I was travelling with. Sort of pink and yellow coloured. Can't miss her. She sort of... wandered off. She does that. I just need to locate her and then I'll be on my way. No harm done," he smiled his most disarming smile.

Looking about for a response, he was surprised when after a few moments one of the beings actually spoke.

"It should not be able to recall anything from its past," it said, apparently addressing its comrades.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't recall anything?" the Doctor asked indignantly. He quickly did an analysis of his systems. He'd been drugged.

"You drugged me!" he said, as if that was an incredibly rude thing to do. "Well, that wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done. I don't take kindly to being abducted and drugged. And you probably don't want to be on my bad side," he said seriously. "Now, it took me..." the Doctor pause, calculating, "two point three hours to metabolize whatever compound you pumped me with. Powerful stuff though, that. What did you give me?" he demanded.

The closest being stated in its low, gravelly voice, "The Rotanil did not work. This creature must be terminated."

"Oi! Hang on, now," the Doctor said, standing up. "First off, that's a bit of an overreaction, isn't it? _'My drug didn't work, better kill him, then'_? Seems a bit extreme. Secondly, where did you get your hands... sorry, blobby... appendages, on Rotalin? That particular cortical demyelinator was banned in the Galactic Charter of 3047. Does explain the headache nicely," the Doctor said, rubbing his aching temples.

"Restrain him," the largest creature intoned.

"Now, hold up," the Doctor started again, backing away from them, "I might be able to find my way to forgive and forg... weellll, not _forget_ per se, but let's just say that we can put this behind us. I just need to find my companion. And I hope, for your sake, that you've treated her well if you've come across her."

"What are you to us?" one of the beings husked, still advancing. "You are no threat to us. We cannot allow you to continue existing if we cannot erase your memories. Our anonymity is paramount."

"What do you mean? Why would it be so important to remain undiscovered? Hold on. Wait a tic... you're... Ooooooh!" the Doctor said, his face betraying his sudden understanding. "You're the Grillax!"

The beings before him stopped in unison and began pulsing between black and a deep green colour. "How do you know of us?!" the largest one intoned, it's voice loud and insistent.

"Oh, you'll find that I know much more than I should. About many things. But what I know about _you_ is that you're not originally from this planet, are you? You were rescued from your planet when its entire supply of grilloxine disappeared in the acid storm of 2887. I also know that you're the reason grilloxine mineral is so toxic. You live symbiotically with the creatures who inhabit the grilloxine and your interaction with them creates the incredible toxicity of the chemicals in the rock."

"You're correct in your assessment. And it is imperative that we are not discovered," the nearest creature gruffed.

"Oh, you're so right about that, aren't you?" the Doctor agreed, beginning to pace. "Definitely can't let the Trochian's know about you, can we? Or any other creatures in this sector, for that matter. No. If grilloxine becomes non-toxic the planet will be invaded and the Placatians and Trochians will both be enslaved or become extinct. The only reason it can be mined at present is because the Placatians are immune to the toxin's effects, aren't they? They mine the grilloxine, refine it, and then the Trochians sell it to the rest of the quadrant as massively potent energy producing fuel. In turn, you have a food source here that will last your settlement a few hundred millennia! Brilliant!"

"You understand our directive, then. We are sorry you will have to be terminated. It is unfortunate when any sentient life must be ended," the largest one said.

The Doctor continued to pace. "Oh, you'll not want to kill me. In fact, my people are the only race that has ever knowingly protected your species. It was a Time Lord who helped you evacuate your home planet. A good friend of mine, actually. But that's neither here nor there. I'm the only one left now. The only Time Lord still free to roam the Universe."

The Grillax rolled slightly further away from him. Seeing his words were having the desired effect, the Doctor stood to his full height and said in as commanding a tone as possible, "Now. What have you done with Rose Tyler?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once the Doctor shared his identity as a Time Lord, the Grillax seemed only too eager to comply with his requests for information. It seems they had not only _heard_ of Time Lords, but that they saw the Time Lord race as almost holy. Thanking Rassilon for this bit of good fortune, the Doctor took full advantage and got as much as he could out of the creatures regarding Rose's whereabouts.

It seems she had indeed tumbled upon their sensors and had been taken and drugged as he had been. The difference between him and Rose, of course, was that the drug would've worked quite splendidly on her less helpful human nervous system and would have indeed severed her conscious access to all the life memories she'd stored over her short twenty-one odd years.

Trying to remain understanding, the Doctor demanded her location. This was when he found it difficult to stay calm.

It seems that normally, if one of the Trochians or Placatians happened upon one of their settlements, they would be drugged and returned to their village with a permanent case of amnesia. If, however, the 'invader' was from off-world, the Grillax returned them to their home planet using what they called 'transplant technology'. Basically, their DNA was used as a 'homing device' and they were transported to their home planet using 'transneural wave beams'. Also banned in the very same Galactic Charter, the Doctor pointed out angrily. The transport was almost instantaneous, but left the traveller feeling quite ill for a good amount of time, mostly because it causes tiny tears in the being's soft tissues; the main reason it was banned as a safe means of travel.

By this time in the recounting of Rose's ordeal, it was taking all of the Doctor's control to not microwave these beings with a particularly nasty setting on his sonic. Rose was back on earth, ill, and without any memory of who she was. The Grillax assured the Doctor she would've remembered her given name, as the learning of one's title permeated all learning from a life-form's birth onward, so at least she knew her name and was probably going by it.

Gathering a sample of the drug, the Doctor admonished the Grillax for using the banned substance and promised there would be hell to pay should he hear of it being used again. Realising their dilemma, however, he offered to furnish them with an alternative, selective memory inhibitor which wouldn't leave unwanted visitors sick and completely memory-less.

That had been fourteen hours ago. Since then, he'd returned to the TARDIS, retrieved the alternative drug, delivered it to the Grillax, and had spent hours synthesizing an antidote to the Rotalin.

The good news...thank Rassilon there was some good news... was that Rotalin didn't _erase_ memories, rather, it erased the consciousness's connection to them by scrubbing the connecting neurons of the fatty casing protecting them, effectively putting up a roadblock to those memories. And it was very selective. The drug took memories of people, places and events, but spared those related to language, spatial skills, and physical experience. If Rose had learned to ride a bike as a child, she would still know how. The same was true for her ability to read and write. At least, wherever she was, she had some motor memory to rely on.

Holding one of the vials of antidote up to the light, he inspected the clear liquid. In it swam millions of oligodendrocyte precursor cells which would encourage regrowth of the fatty myelin around Rose's neuronal axons so she would once again be able to access all her memories. In the past, an antidote like this would have to be given by injection, but the Doctor was able to synthesize a form that could be ingested. The problem… wasn't there always a problem?!... was that the regrowth took time. And the memory saving cells couldn't be given all at once. Rose needed to be dosed at very precise intervals for a period of ten days or the regrowth would stop or even reverse. The chances of regrowth if such a regression occurred was nil.

Damn it! What was he thinking even landing on this bloody planet! He pounded his fist on the TARDIS console and was met with a mournful humming sound in response.

"Sorry, old girl," he said distractedly, running his hands through his tormented hair. _Why_ did he ever let her out of his sight? Honestly! Had he ever met anyone so jeopardy friendly? Jeopardy friendly, brilliant, and vibrant and beautiful. And he needed her. With him. More than he'd ever care to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to my brilliant baby beta, NeenaVarscona - a fanfic writer of the Stargate fame, but I can't fault her, because she's an unashamed Whovian as well.

**INTERESTING FACTS: **

The only historical research I did for the previous chapter involved checking the expiry date of the Oreo cookies I ate while writing it. That's not to say that the Grillax aren't a real species. They probably are. But I shouldn't really call that 'fact', as, at this exact point in time, I can't verify the validity of their existence.

Myelin, the fatty casing surrounding axons, however, is a real thing. That, I can verify. Oligodendrocyte precursor cells are a real thing too. My dear beta knew that right away. Mostly because she knows that my imagination isn't that good.

On to the story now...

* * *

The church service finished up with a resounding 'Amen'. Men and women filtered out of the small cold chapel to make their way to the fort where the women had prepared lunch before the service. Today was to be a celebratory lunch in honour of Mr. and Mrs. Guy's new addition, so extra rations were used in the making and Rose had to admit she was rather excited at the thought of a good pork steak gracing her plate to compliment the usual vegetables.

Rose hung back to walk with her dwelling mates; the four other women who had not yet taken husbands. As one of the sixteen women in the colony, Rose knew her days as a single woman were numbered, but she still couldn't bring herself to accept the advances of would be suitors, one of whom, the young and notoriously brash Mr. Thomas Willoughby, had been repeatedly questioning her dwelling mates as to her possible romantic interests. He was a bit of a twat, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, so she made an effort to make small talk with him when he approached her. That didn't mean she wanted anything more with him, though.

It wasn't that there were no other suitable men. In fact, just yesterday Mary, one of her dwelling mates, pointed out that the governor himself, Mr. John Guy, cousin of Nicholas, had been casting her glances after church last Sunday as they had their community lunch. Rose had blushed at that and shushed her friend quickly. She couldn't have that kind of talk going about the colony.

Actually, Rose wasn't exactly sure _why_ she couldn't find it in her to consider any of the men she'd met here. Perhaps she should actually consider the Governor. He would certainly be able to provide for her and he was truly quite an attractive man, with his large blue eyes and prominent cheekbones. What was she waiting for, after all? More settlers? It didn't look like that was going to happen again soon. And she wasn't getting any younger, after all. A familiar empty longing filled her. For some reason, even _considering_ taking a husband left her feeling sad and somehow lost.

Sighing, Rose decided to not think of it right now. She would go and enjoy the lunch and then get back to tend to her chores. The few pigs she had left needed attention, despite it being Sunday and a day of rest.

Entering the fort, Rose straightened her skirts and added herself to the line of women behind the long table where they were serving food to the queue of hungry men as they passed by with brimming plates of vegetables and meat.

Taking up a serving spoon, Rose stood behind a steaming bowl of boiled brussel sprouts and began serving the men passing in front of her. Beside her, Mary nudged her in the ribs just as Mr. John Guy entered the queue. Hissing for her friend to behave, Rose studiously kept her eyes on the bowl she served from as he approached and extended his plate.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tyler," he said, offering her a small smile. Knowing it would be rude not to at least extend the same greeting, Rose looked up at him and smiled back.

"Good afternoon to you, as well, Governor," she said politely, spooning a good helping of sprouts on his plate. Realizing his eyes were lingering on her, she quickly looked back down at her serving bowl.

"Thank-you," he said, standing in front of her for another moment until she once again looked up. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Rose could've sworn he'd cast his gaze down toward her bosom before raising them again to meet her eyes.

Rose blushed mightily and hoped no one had noticed. As the Governor advanced down the queue, Mary once again elbowed Rose and giggled.

"Quiet!" Rose admonished, still blushing. He was definitely attractive. And it seemed he thought she wasn't unattractive either.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After berating himself yet again for allowing Rose out of his site in the first place, the Doctor realized that all his moaning was getting him nowhere. Rose was still gone. And if he didn't stop feeling sorry for himself and get this process started, she would never be _back_. The thought made him ache inside. Life without Rose. His stomach turned and he felt a sense of loss he hadn't felt since… Well. Best not think of it. He wasn't going to lose her. He just had to put this plan into motion and Rose would be back beside him again in no time.

Following Rose's transneural wave beam signature back to earth thankfully hadn't been too difficult. He planned to land wherever she was the equivalent of two days ago. Hopefully he'd get there within an hour of her own arrival. The equivalent year on earth to when they were on Platran was… 1613. Wait. Was that right? Yeah. 1613. Not a bad year.

Once the TARDIS locked onto the traces of the beam, she was able to hone in on Rose's current location. Canada. Brilliant! Canada in 1613. No all encompassing wars to speak of, no earthquakes, no Dalek invasions. Gods willing, Rose was safe.

The Doctor threw the TARDIS into the vortex and after a few minutes she landed with a thud.

Now to find Rose and drug her back into his life. Hmmm. His plan sounded rather barbaric when he thought of it like that. Come to think of it, how was he going to actually go about _doing_ this? He couldn't very well drag her into the TARDIS, tie her up and force feed her drugs until she remembered him. In reality, as light as he was trying to make this, he knew that he had to tread very carefully if this was to work. Trying to force her to remember might actually backfire. Not only might she refuse to go along with his plan, her distress at the reality of her situation might completely overwhelm her recovery and, in fact, halt it altogether. No. He had to allow her to discover her memories on her own. He just had to be there when she remembered. That's what had to happen.

That might mean taking the slow path. For a while, at least. Technically, she shouldn't have integrated much into wherever she'd landed… she would only have been there for a couple of hours anyway, if all went to plan. He smirked slightly at the thought. When had things really ever smoothly gone to plan. No, he'd better be prepared just in case, and this was of course _highly_ unlikely, he'd miscalculated and she'd been here for a couple of days rather than a couple of hours. It was, after all, tricky business... this following transneural wave particles stuff.

Heading to the wardrobe, he asked the TARDIS to choose some appropriate period clothing. He had to try to integrate himself into her current understanding of who she was in this time period. That way, as her memories returned, his presence wouldn't be too much of a shock. This had to be as easy a transition as Gallifreyanly possible, if that was even an option given the circumstances. If that meant slowing things down for a while to help the woman h- … his favourite human, then so be it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

April had finally arrived in Cuper's Cove, but the spring weather did not arrive with it. Snow still sat resolutely fixed to the ground and the crisp winter air still stung Rose's lungs as she tended to the few pigs she and her dwelling mates had left.

The winter had been bitterly cold, and many of the colonists lost livestock. She had lost two of her five pigs herself. More bitterly, the colony had also lost settlers to the cold winds off the ocean, with scurvy taking eight of their own. And it didn't look like things were improving, with five more men taken to bed and many more becoming more and more lethargic by the day. Even Rose, herself, had started to succumb to the bleeding noses and had begun to develop the telltale rash.

Since people started falling ill after the new year, she had been spending a lot of time helping the surgeon tend to the sick, and today was no exception. This morning she was administering the usual poltices under the surgeon's orders while he went with a small detail of men to search for scurvy grass. They'd had some in their stores from their voyage, but it had long run out and they had yet to find the like growing here. Their expedition was planned to last a few weeks if necessary. For all their sakes, she hoped they were successful in finding the treasured plant.

She was changing Mr. Crout's dressings when his nephew and Rose's would be suitor, Thomas Willoughby, burst through the door of the make-shift hospital. "Miss Tyler… come quick! There's a man… we've found a body on the beach! He's alive, but barely. Mr. Guy asked for you to come… hurry!

Alarmed, and unsure how exactly she was going to help, Rose hurriedly grabbed up a blanket and ran after Mr. Willoughby through the settlement and to the water's edge. Ahead on the beach a small crowd of men gathered around a dark, still form. As Rose neared, Mr. Willoughby cleared a path for her, getting the gathering to fall back a few feet so she could get a better look.

Kneeling down, she saw immediately that this man was barely clinging to life. The men around him had turned him onto his back, and he lay there, looking for all intents and purposes as if he were merely sleeping, but Rose knew better. Putting her ear to his chest, she was relieved to hear his heart beating, but it sounded laboured and it sounded oddly echoed, as if it were beating double-time in order to pump blood through him. He was not drawing breath that she could see, and for some reason she truly couldn't rationalize, she felt the best thing to do would be to blow in his mouth. It seemed a very odd thought to enter her mind, but the impulse seemed almost insistent. Without thinking on it any further, Rose tilted his head back, plugged his nose, and blew into his mouth. Turning her head to check his chest, she noticed it had risen with her breath. She did it again. Once again, his chest rose and fell. Trying again, she took another deep breath and blew into his open mouth.

That moment, the man beneath her began spluttering. Knowing, somehow, that he needed to be lying on his side, she turned him so his cheek lay against the frozen earth. A stream of water flowed from his mouth as he coughed and choked.

A cheer rose up from the men gathered around her and, realizing she'd been holding her breath since she gave this man her last one, Rose drew in a deep calming breath herself. She'd done it! Smiling at the crowd around her, she looked back down at her charge. He was drawing in ragged, deep breaths and his chest was heaving with the effort.

"It's okay, it's okay," she kept repeating, patting his back. "You're alright. We've got you."

The man looked up at her, his deep brown eyes searching hers, as if he'd just met his saviour. Rose's breath caught as she stared back at this stranger. His eyes were captivating. So young, but… he'd lived a very full life already. It was as if she could sense it just by looking into them.

"Thank-you," the brown-eyed man croaked, his eyes still locked with her own. The moment was lost, though, when the poor soul began coughing again in earnest.

"Let's get him back to the fort. He needs warmth and rest," Rose directed.

A couple of the men gathered him up under the arms and legs and began trekking back to the settlement. Rose made to follow, but was halted by the Governor who gently took her aside, guiding her by the elbow.

"That was most amazing, Miss Tyler. I've never seen anyone save a drowning man in that manner. At every turn you amaze me," he said earnestly, taking her hand in his.

Rose once again blushed, looking anywhere but back at the man in front of her. "Thank-you, Governor," she said bashfully. "I… I just did what I thought would work. I'm glad it did."

"I'm sure that gentleman is glad it did as well. He is a very lucky man to have felt your lips against his," the Governor said, his eyes now meeting hers insistently. "A very lucky man, indeed," he said, staring at her lips. He smiled then crookedly, catching Rose off guard. What was he suggesting?

"I assure you, I only did that to save his life," Rose said a bit hotly, taking her hand from his. What was he insinuating?

"I'm sure you did, Miss Tyler. I am only saying that, given the cure, I am almost jealous of his near drowning experience." The Governor smiled playfully now. There was no room for misinterpretation this time.

A good sight embarrassed now, and just a bit surprised by his forthrightness, Rose cast her eyes to look anywhere but back at him. "I'd… I should get back. That man will need medical attention," Rose stammered, trying to regain her composure.

"Of course," the Governor agreed, once again leading her by the elbow, this time toward the settlement. "Let me escort you back."

Rose allowed herself to be lead back to the fort, the Governor not taking his hand from her elbow the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

**First, thanks to my amazing beta, NeenaVarscona! Now some...**

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

The first English settlement in Canada was in Cuper's Cove, but don't bother looking it up. It doesn't exist anymore, at least not with that name. More on that later.

As I've said before, John Guy wasn't bad to look at ( /). Big eyes, high cheek bones, a not badly trimmed beard. Hair was a bit long for my liking, but I could see where he might have a few of the chicks swooning. He was officially named the Governor of the settlement and wasn't married at the time.

They didn't do mouth to mouth resuscitation back in 1613, which is why it would've been a bit scandalous to see Rose getting all up close and personal with some wet bloke on the beach. Not sure what they really did at the time, though I remember hearing that at one point in English history they actually thought it was a good idea to use a sort of pipe to literally blow smoke up a person's ass if they'd drown. All around, even I'd much rather have Rose kiss me than have her blow smoke up my bottom, though I can imagine that might make me cough in surprise and that might actually help.

Anyway, on to the story…

* * *

Lying in the cold cabin, the Doctor did a quick physical inventory before taking in his surroundings. His hearts were fine. His lungs… not happy with him, but fine nonetheless. He'd forced himself to switch to his respiratory bypass before purposefully inhaling the ocean water he'd immersed himself in. He had to look like he'd shown up on the shore by accident. He promised himself that next time he'd try to avoid the whole drowning scenario altogether. There had to be less uncomfortable ways to sneak into a settlement.

Earlier, after leaving the TARDIS, he had headed south and found the colony. A bit of covert exploration revealed Rose was indeed there. His hearts had actually leapt and he even caught his stomach becoming squirrelly when he caught sight of her heading out of a cabin decked out in attire appropriate to this century. What was it about this small blonde companion that had him in knots? He decided that then was not the time to ponder it. Watching her move among the locals, he realized it hadn't taken the community long to integrate her. Something about that didn't sit right. Hmmm.

How was it that a bunch of isolated colonists had accepted a rogue English woman who they'd found roaming around the island on her own? It seemed a stretch. But that's what must have happened, he thought, looking at her waving to one of the colonists as she passed by. Well, they may have accepted a harmless woman on her own, lost in the wilderness, but there was a good chance he'd get himself hung if he tried the same thing. No. He needed a plan.

That's where the near drowning came in. Not a bad plan, if he did say so. He'd already managed to be face to face with Rose, and he hadn't even planned that bit! His thoughts lingered on the feel of her lips on his. Once again, it's not like she did it because she _wanted_ to, but he preferred to ignore that for the time being. Closing his eyes, he relived her soft, warm touch on his mouth. Oh, where he could imagine her lips traveling next…

Oh, for Rassilon's sake. Why was it this body reacted so strongly to her? That's not to say his _last_ body didn't react to her. Because it did. Oh, yes indeed. But at least he'd been able to distract himself more easily back then. Now… all he had to do was look at her and he started getting hard. What was he? A mere 50 year old who couldn't control his libido? Well, that's it. He wasn't going to let his raging middle aged hormones get the best of him. Rose was a very _very_ young woman with a whole life ahead of her. He was a very _very_ old man with _way_ too much baggage. Even if he hadn't been conditioned his whole life to believe Time Lords must never _be_ with other species, he knew it would be foolish to engage in such a relationship. Humans were frail and short-lived. Not to mention the very pertinent fact that this particular human was particularly accident prone. He just couldn't let himself have that kind of closeness with someone who would leave him all too soon. No. He'd just have to work harder at distracting himself. That's all there was to it.

Huffing at his lack of self control, he tried to redirect his thoughts by examining his surroundings more thoroughly. Looking around him, he found the room was darkened, with blankets strewn across the windows to reduce the cold, and a fire crackled in the fireplace off to his right. To his left, a gentleman in his early forties lay, pale and listless, his eyes closed. Other men were also laying on cots around the room. It seems he was in the local equivalent of a hospital. Whatever they had, he hoped it wasn't catching, for Rose's sake.

Double checking the door to make sure no one else was approaching, the Doctor quietly pulled his sonic from his breeches and waved it discretely along the man lying beside him. The familiar whir accompanied the sonic's activation, but the Doctor did his best to cover up the sound with a hardy bout of coughing. If the other men in the cabin noticed the high pitched buzz, they didn't react. In truth, most looked like they didn't have the energy even if they'd have wanted to.

Bringing the sonic up to eye level, he examined the readings. Aha. Scurvy. Rampant problem for sailors and colonists at this time in history. Sad, really. A couple of nice oranges would have these people right as rain.

Just then, the door of the cabin flew open, and in came the person he'd been so worried about for the past couple of days. The wind blew the door from her grip as she entered, so she had to grab at it and wrestle it closed behind her.

"Whew!" she exhaled, patting down her skirts. Finally looking up, she caught the Doctor staring at her.

And he _was_ staring at her, he knew. He couldn't help it. He'd missed her. It had only been a couple of days, but he'd felt her absence keenly. And that was fine, right? He loved his companions and always missed them when they weren't about. That, and of course, he'd been so worried about her. What struck him, though, was that she looked so pale. Still beautiful…with her cheeks pink from the cold and her full lips looking completely inviting without all the make-up… not that he cared, of course, because he _definitely_ didn't notice those things about Rose Tyler any more. Back to the point, though. She definitely looked more pale than she had only days ago. The transporter must have taken a lot out of her. It did take a few days for the soft tissues to heal after having travelled that way, though, so he supposed he should have expected her to look a bit unhealthy.

She wore a white underskirt with a vibrant blue overskirt, gathered up slightly so the underskirt peeked out from underneath. On top, she wore a fitted mustard yellow jacket with puffy sleeves and a low neckline. Peeking out from underneath that, a soft white shift covered any skin that may have wanted to show itself otherwise. Her hair was pulled back completely and over it she wore a white cap that covered the back part of her bunned hair and wrapped around the sides of her head to cover her ears. Tendrils of blonde hair snuck out from her attempts at caging them and they hung in twirls, framing her face. She was gorgeous. Again… not that he particularly noticed that sort of thing anymore.

"You're awake. I thought after all that activity you'd likely be sleeping," Rose smiled at him as she moved across the room to put another log on the fire. "Look at me, talking to you like I know you. I apologize. Where are my manners?" Rose said. Approaching him and sitting on the side of the bed, she said conversationally, "I'm Miss Tyler."

The Doctor tried to talk, but only a choked whisper came out.

"Try not to talk. All the coughing has hurt your chest and neck. You'll need to avoid talking for the next day or so, or at least until you've had a decent rest. I'll try to find some paper for you to write, but for now… let's call you… John. How does that sound? You kind of look like a John," Rose said with a small smile, looking thoughtful.

The Doctor gave her a big grin in answer. Something in her must remember. That was the name he used almost all the time when he required a pseudonym.

Rose smiled brightly in response. "Right. John it is." Rose felt his forehead. "No fever. That's good," she said, smiling down at him softly. "Would you like some water, John?"

Grinning back at her, he nodded his agreement. Rose moved to a basin in the corner of the room and scooped out a cup of water. Sitting back down beside him again, she helped him sit up and handed him the cup.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. They put you to bed with all your clothes on! You're soaking wet!" Taking the cup back from him, she directed, "Let's get those clothes off and get you back under the blankets."

The Doctor's face must've conveyed his horror at the thought of her helping undress him, because she giggled and blushed, her tongue touching her teeth in a cheeky smile. "Of course, if you think you manage on your own, I can leave you to it. I'll just go tend to Mr. Benson over there," she said, gesturing with a head nod. "You go ahead. By yourself," Rose smiled a bit as she turned away.

The Doctor pulled back the blanket and peeled his shirt over his head. He was, indeed, still soaking wet. Not that it made much difference to him, other than it was a bit uncomfortable. Checking again to make sure Rose wasn't looking, he untied the fastening of his breeches and pulled them off as well. He felt safe leaving his pants on. He felt pretty sure she wouldn't check under blankets, and he wasn't quite ready to divest himself of all his attire.

Finally settled back down on the now damp sheets, the Doctor waited until Rose returned. Watching her from his cot, he was amazed how easily she seemed to fit in here. Her movements seemed practiced and effortless as she changed the sick man's dressings. Well, Rose did always learn quickly. She never ceased to amaze him.

Finally returning after having tended to the other man, Rose approached his bedside with the cup of water she'd promised earlier. Sitting up, pulling the blanket up to cover more of himself, he reached out for it as Rose sat once again on the side of his bed. Drinking the cold water down, he tried not to stare at her. Did she recognize him at all?

"I'm so glad we were able to help you, John. When I saw you lying there on the beach, I wasn't sure _what_ to think. I was just so relieved to hear your heart beating, even if it was so laboured. Your heart was beating so fast, I thought it might burst from your chest!"

The Doctor nodded, looking at her seriously between sips of water.

"I've been here for nearly seven months now, and I've never seen the like," Rose said seriously.

Water jettisoned from the Doctor's mouth, spraying himself, Rose and the bedsheets. He started coughing again in earnest.

Seven months! Rassilon's pants - he'd planned to be here only a few hours after she arrived and was quite disappointed he'd missed it by a few days. Days! He'd even checked the readings before he left the TARDIS. April 2, 1613.

Rose stood quickly and began patting his back. "Whoa - too much too soon, I think!" Rose said, indicating the empty cup of water now on the floor.

When his coughing fit began to abate, Rose helped him lay back down.

"I think you need to rest, John. You definitely aren't going to get back to yourself until you've had a good sleep. I'm sure the Governor will want to speak with you when you're well enough, but for now, I'm going to say you're off limits until at least tomorrow morning, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded.

Rose stood and once again smiled down at him. "I have to tend to these other men, and then I'll leave you all to rest for the night. I'll check on you again in the morning, yeah?"

He nodded again, giving her a thankful smile.

Smiling back at him, rather shyly, she turned and headed toward a cot on the other side of the room.

Seven months. Rassilon. He calculated the dates. It had been the year 3251 back on Platran. That was 1613! Right? He redid the calculations. 1610… 3249… oh gods. She hadn't arrived in 1613. She'd arrived in 1612. 1612! He was an entire year off! A whole year, she'd been here. No wonder she seemed so at ease!

The Doctor ran a hand through his already compromised hair. Oh… she was going to _kill_ him when she remembered this. And he deserved it. An entire year. What had she been doing all this time? It seems she'd taken up nursing. At least she seemed content.

Good try, he thought. He wasn't going to try to placate himself out of guilt on this one. He'd left her to fend for herself for the last year of her life. There was no justifying it. He'd completely and properly fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

There is no reference in any of the research I did to there being any building specifically designated as a hospital. But I didn't see that being out of the realm of possibility, so I took liberties.

Scurvy sucked. It did kill a number of settlers that very winter and many more were very ill. The symptoms are pretty much as I describe them throughout this fic, though there are more I don't mention.

As for Rose's and the Doctor's clothing, I tried my best to describe what they actually wore in the day. Now, enough of that. More fiction…

* * *

Morning came quickly, and Rose was thankful. She'd managed to finish her morning chores before dawn in an effort to get to the hospital before sun-up. The Surgeon wasn't back yet and she had patients to tend to.

At least, that's the reason she gave herself when wondering why she was making such an effort to get to the clinic. It had nothing to do with the good looking, brown eyed stranger she'd saved the day before. No. She was only interested in making sure all those under her care were doing well.

Sneaking into the darkened dwelling where her patients slept, she did her best to move quietly through the room to the fireplace. The embers were still warm, but the fire had itself burned out a while past, leaving the room quite cold. Carefully adding wood and kindle, Rose stoked the embers, blowing on them to ignite the smaller twigs she'd added. Finally, after a good few minutes of work, the fire once again crackled in the fireplace, filling the room with light and a bit of smoke.

Her newest charge coughed and rolled over in his cot. Telling herself it was out of concern rather than a desire to see his winsome face, Rose tip-toed over to where he lay sleeping and looked down at him. For the thousandth time since she had helped him on the beach, she wondered about where he'd come from. His hair was cropped so it barely touched his neck and his face was stubbled as if he had had the luxury of shaving in the last day or two. His appearance didn't seem compatible with having been shipwrecked. Perhaps he'd been part of some other expedition? Could he be a Frenchman, somehow thrown overboard while travelling to another settlement? She supposed it could be possibility, and that might explain the odd hairstyle, though he seemed to understand what she was saying yesterday.

This man was simply a mystery. And an attractive one, at that. In fact, since she'd left the clinic yesterday she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. It was his eyes. They seemed… endless. Rose shook herself from her musing and knelt down beside him. It seemed particularly interesting to her that she didn't feel that gnawing emptiness at the moment. The almost clawing, lonely feeling she'd been unable to fully shake since she was found on the roadside a year ago. Watching him sleep seemed to quell it somehow.

Just then, his eyes fluttered open. And here she was staring at him. She flushed pink and immediately put her hand on his forehead.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, smiling, as if it was completely normal to check someone's temperature before they woke. "Still no fever," she said authoritatively.

"Morning," he croaked, his voice half whispered and gravelly.

"You've got some voice back," Rose smiled at him. "I suppose there's no need to call you John anymore, then, as I'm sure you have a 'real' name. So I should probably call you…"

"Oh! Ummm, I know this is going to sound mad, but my name is actually John," the Doctor said with his broken voice. "Bit of a coincidence you named me that. But it is _truly _my name. Doctor John Smith. And I'm definitely grateful to have made your acquaintance yesterday," he said as honestly as he felt it.

Rose's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met her own. A spark of… something… flew between them. "Oh, well… I'm just glad I could help, Doctor Smith," Rose said, casting her eyes down when she realized she'd been staring.

The Doctor took a chance and reached out to cover her hand with his own. "I just… I need to thank-you. For saving me. I'm a complete stranger to you, and you helped me nonetheless. I'm truly grateful."

Rose left her hand there, covered with his larger, cooler one, and smiled shyly, completely taken by his incredibly attractive smile. Coming to her senses, she finally stood, reluctantly slipping her hand out from under his. "I should… just…" she said, nodding toward the next cot.

"Oh. Right. Good. Other patients and all that." As Rose turned away, he said quickly, "Perhaps… maybe you could show me around the settlement later. If you have a bit of time. If you're not too busy, that is," he floundered, not sure if he was being too forward for this era.

Smiling widely, dropping her eyes to the ground once again, Rose nodded. "I think I may have a few moments this afternoon, if you're up to it," she said, looking back at him shyly before turning again to see to her next patient.

Well, that went well. So far so good, the Doctor thought, lying back and putting his hands under his head. Now there was the small problem of actually getting Rose to drink the antidote. Everyday. For the next 10 days. He'd have to be creative. That shouldn't be too hard. Big ol' Time Lord brain and all that.

It was a few hours later when the Doctor was summoned to see the Governor. He had figured it wouldn't take long before they'd need some answers from him. Clearly not trusting him to make his way to the Governor's dwelling without a couple of the locals as escorts, the Doctor wasn't surprised to find they were also armed with rather impressive looking swords.

Rose had warned them that Doctor Smith mustn't be put under too much strain today, but he wondered what kind of impact her words had on them, really.

When they arrived at the Governor's cabin, he was escorted in and followed by the two guards. The Governor sat at a wooden table reading something on a large sheet of parchment in front of him. Looking up as they entered, he stood and gestured for the Doctor to sit in a chair across from him. "Welcome, Doctor Smith. Please sit." The Doctor's eyebrows lifted at the man's casual use of his assumed name. Seeing the Doctor's reaction, he added, "News travels fast around a small settlement," he smiled. He did as he was bid and the Governor sat once again in his chair. "It seems you've come upon some hard times, good Doctor. How is it that you've happened upon our little settlement?"

"Weelll, it's funny you ask, actually, Governor. First, I just wanted to thank-you for taking me in and nursing me back to health. It's more than lucky I happened upon your beach after nearly drowning." The Doctor leaned in, conspiratorially, "I'm not sure if you're aware, but there are pirates in these bays," the Doctor said, hoping the Governor would take the bait.

"I'm well aware of it, Doctor Smith. It's Easton and his lot. They've caused us no small inconvenience since their arrival a year ago. What are they to you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, eying the Doctor rather suspiciously.

"I was 'volunteered' as a crew member on one of their vessels and jumped ship off the coast to get away. I thought we were closer to land than we actually were and my strength left me halfway through my swim ashore. It's only by God's grace that I made it here."

Considering the Doctor's explanation for a moment, the Governor sat quietly, his fingers steepled under his chin. Then, as if coming to some unsaid conclusion, he sat forward again and smiled, extending his hand. "Well I'm sorry for your trials, Doctor. We can always use a good man, though, so welcome!" The Doctor took it and shook it, thankful he'd passed this crucial test. "Tell me, in what area are you trained?"

The Doctor knew he was asking about his University study. A Doctor in this time period was generally not a medical doctor. "I've studied many things, but primarily mathematical physics. I have dabbled in medicine, though as well," he added, judging his usefulness to the settlement would at least double in that capacity.

The Governor's smile broadened. Yup. He was right about that, at least.

"Well we can definitely use someone with medical knowledge around here. Our surgeon has been run ragged dealing with the scurvy and Lord knows we could use some fresh eyes on the problem. Tell me, do you know much about the disease?"

The Doctor purposefully looked like he pondered that for a moment before sharing that he might have a few ideas on how the settlers could be nursed back to health. The Governor seemed beyond pleased and suggested he make his way back to the hospital so Miss Tyler could show him around.

Brilliant! This was the best turn of events yet. Now he could spend some real time with Rose without the locals becoming concerned about the propriety of it all.

Finally, after having royally mucked up with a whole year being lost, things were looking up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wondering how Doctor Smith had gotten on with the Governor, Rose kept busy feeding and tending to the sick men in her care. Surely the Surgeon should be back soon. She could do with some relief from the long, full days in the clinic. Especially now that she'd been invited to show the Doctor around the settlement. Her stomach flipped at the thought and she realized she was grinning to herself. Really, now. She didn't even iknow/i him. He could be a scoundrel for all she knew! Somehow that didn't seem likely. For some reason, she had a strong feeling about this man. A good feeling. A _very_ good feeling, even. Warmth pooled in her lower belly on her memory of her touching his lips with hers.

Of course it had been purely necessary. It saved his life. That's why she did it. But that didn't take away the very real fact that her lips had touched his. She brought her fingers up to her mouth in memory. She didn't remember ever actually kissing anyone before. For all she knew, she had, but she couldn't imagine what kind of life she would've had to have lead before this to have properly kissed anyone. She pushed the thought aside. Her past was done. She had come to terms with the fact that she would likely never recover her memories. She had to live for the future. And this was a memory she was glad she had now.

Men's voices approaching shook her from her thoughts. The door to the infirmary opened and in walked the man she'd just finished fantasizing about, chatting animatedly with the person following him. He was really quite tall, now that she took full stock of him. Tall and slim. He was wearing the dark green breeches, the knee length boots he'd been found in and a tan embroidered doublet with a white linen shirt underneath. Once again she was struck by how attractive she found him.

Behind him, the Governor entered the room as well. "Miss Tyler! I have good news! It seems the Doctor here is looking for sanctuary, which I've offered him, and in exchange he's offered to work as another physician in the settlement. He's a Cambridge graduate in mathematics, but has had the fortune to study medicine as well. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"I have," he smiled.

"And I know we've been very shorthanded what with the scurvy. I know Surgeon Whiting will be thrilled to have another skilled physician to help out. So, Doctor Smith, I'll let you get to it. Miss Tyler, may I have a word?" the Governor said, inviting Rose outside by opening the door with a flourish.

"Certainly," she said, ducking past the Doctor with a small smile, that little pink tongue poking out slightly in the way he'd always loved.

"Doctor," the Governor nodded by way of bidding good-bye as he closed the door behind him. The Doctor didn't miss the Governor placing his hand on the small of Rose's back, however before the door banged shut.

Of all the… were he and Rose…? Surely not. He was pretty sure she'd been flirting with him earlier. Would she do that if she and Governor were… together? Not _that_ way, of course. The early colonists were generally a pretty religious bunch. Not likely to be hopping in the sack without at least becoming betrothed first. Wait. Could Rose already be engaged? She'd been here for some time now. And in her early twenties she was prime real estate. It was no accident that women were recruited for these one way trips across the ocean. Surely she was expected to have chosen an appropriate husband by now.

The Doctor found himself starting to pace. He shouldn't jump to conclusions. He'd casually bring up the Governor with Rose and gauge her reaction. That's what he'd do. There wasn't much _else_ he could do, really. It's not like he'd been there for her this last year. Should it surprise him that she might fancy someone else? It certainly didn't surprise him that someone else fancied Rose. She really _was_ truly beautiful. And brilliant. And insightful and funny. Gods. Why had he ever let her out of his sight back on Platran?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Outside, Rose stood with her back to the door in an effort to shelter herself a bit from the wind. The Governor stood in front of her, looking slightly nervous. She wished he'd just get on with whatever he had to tell her so she could get back inside. She had to orient the new physician, after all. She smiled inwardly at her half-hearted attempt to convince herself she wanted to see him for purely professional reasons.

The Governor cleared his throat a bit and took off his wide brimmed hat. "Thank-you for seeing to Doctor Smith, Miss Tyler. If you could find your way to showing him what's expected in the hospital I'd be grateful," he nodded.

Rose nodded back, "It's no trouble, Governor." Thoughts of spending time with the man on the other side of this door made her stomach flip-flop.

Stopping to take a deep breath, the Governor looked down at the ground, kicking a stone at his foot before finding his voice again. "Um, I was wondering, Miss Tyler... if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to church on Sunday."

Rose's heart nearly stopped. She hadn't been expecting ... God, how was she going to deal with this. The Governor looked so vulnerable, his hat in hand. How could she say no to this good man. If she agreed to accompany him they would be the talk of the settlement. And while she knew in her head, at least, that she'd be lucky to have a man like the Governor, she just … she didn't think she could convince her heart of the same thing.

"Governor, I'm honestly flattered, but I'm afraid I'll be tending to the sick in the morning. The Surgeon probably won't be back yet, and Doctor Smith isn't familiar with their needs," Rose tried, hoping he'd not press the issue.

"It's only for an hour. And Doctor Smith can surely see to them for that short amount of time. Please, Miss Tyler. I'd be grateful for your company," he smiled hopefully.

Rose actually surprised herself when the combination of his entreating eyes and her guilt resulted in her agreement. "But I'll have to return to the hospital right after service," she warned, trying not to look too stern.

"Absolutely, Miss Tyler. I'll see that you get here safely," he grinned. "Until Sunday," he said, turning back down the path.

Rose turned and looked at the wooden door in front on her. Leaning her head on the wood, she thumped her forehead against it. Twice. What had she done?


	6. Chapter 6

Love to my beta, NeenaVarscona, as always, but any and all mistakes are mine, as I got too impatient to wait for her to get back from work so I could post this. I'd put a plug in for reviews, but that would be rude. And I'm not ginger, either ;)

**INTERESTING FACTS: **

Doctors as we know them were called Physicians or Surgeons in the 1600s. The title 'Doctor' referred to someone with 'Doctorate' level University training in a specific area.

It wasn't unheard of for men to have short hair at the time. In fact, it became somewhat of a fashion a bit later in the 17th century, but it would have been uncommon around this time for an Englishman.

The pirate Peter Easton was indeed a scurvy rascal of the seas and frequented Cuper's Cove in order to relieve the colonists of their unnecessary livestock and goods. He had a fleet of ten ships and often 'convinced' men to join his cause - either of their own free will or not. There's a whole history on Peter, but I'm not going to get into that now no matter how much you beg! There is, after all, _fiction_ to be had!

* * *

Returning to the infirmary, Rose found Doctor Smith talking with one of the patients. Not wanting to disturb them, she moved to the table to prepare a new poultice for Mr. Crout, watching the Doctor and the younger man interact from the corner of her eye.

He seemed remarkably at ease chatting with the patient as if he'd known him for years. All the while he'd been checking the man's chest and skin, the patient almost none the wiser.

"Weelll, it seems you've succumbed to the scurvy, young Mister Brown. No surprises there. Looks as if you might have a touch of gout as well. Basic underexcretion of urate is probably the cause. That's why your big toe is so tender. Not much we can do about that, really, but cold compresses may help the pain. The most pressing issue though, is the scurvy, obviously. But I think I may have some ideas as to how we can help out with that. We'll have you right as rain in no time," the Doctor said, patting the man's arm before rising.

Sidling over to stand beside Rose, the Doctor watched her prepare the dressing. "I heard you talking with Mr. Brown, Doctor. I couldn't help but wonder about your plan to help him with the scurvy. Surgeon Whiting has been battling with it for months," Rose said, looking up at him as she worked to appear unaffected by his proximity.

"Weelll, I suppose it's not a for sure thing," he said, aiming to sound at least a bit self-effacing, "but I do have some ideas. Diet is the key. I'll have to do a bit of searching, but I have a feeling all we'll need will be growing within a mile or two of here."

Rose looked up at him, her face full of concern. "I certainly hope you're right, Doctor Smith. We've already lost eight men and if something isn't done quickly, some of these men won't make it either," she said, her voice somber and her gaze falling on Mr. Crout, who was, by far, the worst off.

"That will be my first order of business, then!" the Doctor said, smiling at his precious girl. Rose grinned up at him, her eyes alight with hope, making his insides melt. How had he gotten by all these long years without her? He wasn't sure. What he _did_ know was that he had no intention of having to live that way again any time soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Their planned walk about the settlement hadn't worked out that afternoon. After their chat, Doctor Smith decided he needed to set to work right away on finding what he needed to help the sick. Rose had to admire his ethic, though she couldn't help be a bit disappointed that their outing hadn't gone as planned. He'd suggested though that they go instead the next day, and she had readily accepted.

The rest of her day went by quietly, with her preparation of meals for the sick and continuing with their care. At sunset, after having made sure everyone had what they needed for the night, she'd closed up and made her way back to her dwelling. She was exhausted, but somehow, despite that, she felt a renewed sense of energy.

She and Doctor Smith had chatted as they went about their business in the clinic and she'd learned some about his time with the pirate Easton and his marauders. He doubted the notorious pirate would even remember his face, having only laid eyes on him once before assigning him to one of the other ships in his fleet. The poor man had seen some hard times, she knew, though he didn't talk of them. She could just see it in his eyes. There was pain there. Her heart ached thinking of what he must have endured to have caused such suffering.

She'd also shared a bit about herself, what little she knew. She told him about Beth and her trip across the ocean and her first successful solo midwifery experience. He'd seemed almost awed by her story, though she couldn't imagine why. He'd clearly been the one who had lived through the most extreme trials. Her stories must surely be a bore compare to his. He'd seemed particularly concerned about her memory loss, but she had assured him that she had moved on. That her life was not stuck in the past and that she needed to move ahead with her life instead of waiting for her life to come to her.

Rose continued to mull over their conversations until she finally reached her cabin. She could hear the women talking and laughing as she let herself in to find them finishing their evening tea. She had eaten with the sick in the infirmary, so she didn't mind having missed.

Within minutes of kicking off her shoes and fetching herself a cup of tea, the questions began. Rose began to wish she'd just stayed at the infirmary. 'Who was he?', 'Where did he come from?', 'Was he married?', and so on. More than once it was alluded to that he would be a good catch, being a bit weedy, but handsome. And a Doctor, nonetheless!

Answering their questions, Rose came to the last of them. Was he married? She'd not asked him. She had just assumed he wasn't, but one should never assume. What if he had a wife back in England? Perhaps he had planned to send for her when he'd settled here, before he'd been taken by pirates. The thought disturbed her. Surely, if that was the case, though, he wouldn't have asked her to show him around the colony. Mulling that thought over, she decided against sharing their planned excursion tomorrow with her dwelling mates. No need to start tongues wagging already, though she felt tempted when Sarah suggested she wouldn't mind if the Doctor examined her. They'd all laughed heartily at that, but inwardly, Rose felt herself feeling the smallest bit irritated by their interest in him. Oh for heaven's sake, she chastised herself. How ridiculous was she being. It wasn't as if she had claim on him. She worked to damp that inner green-eyed monster down, though it was admittedly difficult.

They visited for another half an hour before Sarah announced she was going to bed. All agreeing that they had an early morning tomorrow, they all bid each other goodnight. As Rose got up, she noticed a dark splatter on the floor. And then another. Damn it. Her nose was bleeding again.

Mary noticed her heading out the door pinching her nose, and headed out after her. "Not another one, Rose. Blimey! You're not well, are you?" she said, rubbing Rose's back as she stood bending over, letting her blood drip from the tip of her nose into the snow beside the cabin.

"I'll be fine," Rose said, feeling a bit less than that, actually. Not that she'd admit it, even to herself, but she'd felt lightheaded most of the day. She'd been so happily distracted that she'd managed to ignore it for the most part. The end of the day was always worse, though, wasn't it? It was always the way.

"Hmmm," Mary said skeptically. "Well maybe you'll have the perfect excuse to get an examination from Doctor Smith, after all," Mary said, smiling knowingly at her friend.

"Mary!" she scolded, laughing despite her uncomfortable position.

"I'm just sayin'. Would that be a bad thing? He's a bit nice, after all," Mary grinned.

"Yeah. A bit," she said, biting her lip, giggling again. "Mary… can I tell you something? You mustn't tell anyone else, though," Rose started, still leaning forward over the snow. She couldn't keep her secret any longer. And she could trust Mary, who was probably her closest friend here.

"Of course!" Mary agreed, happy to be included in any personal gossip.

"Doctor Smith has asked me to show him around the settlement, and I said I would," Rose shared conspiratorially.

Mary's jaw dropped. "Oh my! Rose… that's fantastic! Why didn't you say so earlier? If it were me, you'd all have heard about it about one whole minute after he'd asked me!"

"I just…" Rose started, drawing herself to stand with her nosebleed having finally stopped, "I hardly know him. And what if he's married or something? Or maybe he really just needed to be shown around, and so far I'm the only one he's really met properly. Anyway, I just don't want the rumours circulating so soon, so I'm telling you this in confidence," Rose cautioned.

"Of course, love!" Mary nodded. "They'd have to torture me before I'd let it slip. I swear. Now let's get you in bed. You can't be falling down exhausted before he even escorts you out the door tomorrow," Mary grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Rose thought that Mary was probably as excited as she was about her excursion with the Doctor. Hopefully she wasn't misreading his intentions, because she had to admit she could easily fall for this mysterious, interesting man.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day started early, with Rose rising once again long before sunrise so she could get chores done before heading to the clinic. The air wasn't as nippy this morning and sunrise was brilliant with it's dawning purples, pinks and oranges painting the sky above. Rose felt positively light-hearted and she hummed to herself as she threaded her way through the settlement, heading toward the hospital. Her mind wandered as she considered what to show Doctor Smith first. It wasn't like the settlement was that large, but she thought if she planned it right they might end up on the beach and stroll along the water's edge where fewer people were about.

Arriving at the clinic, Rose settled in, brought the fire back to life, and began preparing a morning meal for her patients. After they were fed, she checked their dressings and began preparing fresh ones. Applying the first fresh bandages to Mr. Crout, she considered him for a moment.

Mr. Crout was an established gentleman in Bristol and an agent of Sir Percival Willoughby. He had taken on the care of his master's son for the purpose of rehabilitating him, as it were, and as far as the community could see, it wasn't working. Young Mr. Willoughby had quite a reputation as a gambler and womanizer, it seemed, and when his father could no longer contain his behaviour he carted him off to Newfoundland as punishment. Mr. Crout had been the unfortunate soul who'd agreed to take him on, and despite trying to keep him out of trouble by working him in the fishery, Thomas somehow managed to continue to get into trouble. Now, with his keeper ill, Thomas had been imbibing excessively and making himself a nuisance with the unmarried women in the colony, herself included. Luckily, some of the married men in the settlement had tried to keep and eye on him so he didn't cause any real trouble, but everyone was hoping Mr. Crout would bounce back soon. He was the only one who seemed to be able to keep in line. Or at least, on a leash.

Looking at him now, though, Rose had to admit that it didn't look good for him. He'd lost most of his teeth, had many large, weeping lesions, bled almost consistently from his nose, and spent most of his time in fevered sleep. The last part was the blessing, she realized. Being conscious would be much more painful. Smoothing the blanket back over his sleeping form, Rose suddenly felt the telltale run of hot liquid in her nose and within seconds blood was dripping from her nostril onto her lip. Damn.

Cupping her hand under her nose and pinching the bridge of it with the other, Rose hurried outside. Moving to the side of the building, she bent over to let the blood drip unhindered into the now melting mound of snow in front of her. The nosebleeds were happening more often now. She knew exactly why, but then, dwelling on it wasn't much use.

Rose waited patiently as minutes passed without much indication of the trickle slowing. Realizing she was becoming light-headed, she put out her arm to lean against the building while still bent over so as not to ruin her jacket or skirts.

In what sounded like the distance, Rose heard the door of the infirmary open and close. Hopefully one of the patients wasn't looking for her. "I'm here," she said, as loudly as she could.

The door opened and closed again and a familiar voice called out, "Rose! Ro… Miss Tyler!"

Doctor Smith! Damn. She didn't want him seeing her like this. Well there wasn't much she could do about it now. "I'm here, Doctor," she called out.

Moments later she felt a large hand on the small of her back. "Miss Tyler! Are you alright?" his concerned voice said.

"M' fine, Doctor… just a bit of a nosebleed is all," she tried to assure him.

"Doesn't look like _a bit _of a bleed at all, Miss Tyler. How long have you been here like this," he asked, now sounding downright worried.

"Oh, not too long," she said, wishing she wasn't looking like such a twat right now. Blood continued to pour from her nose as she leaned a bit more heavily on the side of the building. "Just… I'm sure it'll stop soon."

The Doctor moved around front of her and helped her bring her free hand up to the bridge of her nose. "Pinch here," he directed, "that'll help stem the flow and hopefully it'll clot."

Rose did as she was told and they stood there for a minute or two, the Doctor chatting about his luck finding some vegetation that looked promising in treating the scurvy. Wishing she could just crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment, Rose prayed for her nose to stop bleeding so she could at least move. It was bad enough that her face was surely covered in blood, but she couldn't even move to clean herself off yet. Brilliant impression she was making, she lamented.

Doctor Smith was still talking, but his voice seemed to be becoming more and more distant. As she considered this, she felt the tide of blood slowing down. Thank God! Another minute went by and finally it completely stopped. Taking in a deep breath in relief, Rose pulled herself to stand up fully, her back aching from spending the prolonged time hunched over. Black spots filled her vision for a moment and the world seemed to narrow.

"Oi!" she heard the Doctor say as he caught her under the elbow and around her waist. Catching herself from tumbling over, she felt her legs wobble precariously beneath her.

"Steady on, there," the Doctor cautioned, helping her regain her balance. If she didn't feel so woozy she was sure she'd appreciate being this close to Doctor Smith even more than she was. She considered Mary's comment yesterday and groaned inwardly. If the blood wasn't there for evidence it would almost look like she'd planned this just to end up right where she was now.

"Let's get you inside, shall we?" Doctor Smith said, his voice betraying his continued concern for her.

Rose allowed herself to be supported while they made their way inside the infirmary. Leading her to a chair, the Doctor directed her to lean over and put her head between her knees. Bloody fantastic, she thought. Could she _possibly_ be any more embarrassed than she was now?

Once again doing as she was told, Rose let her head hang between her knees. The Doctor knelt beside her, his hand on the small of her back again. As she sat there, she became keenly aware that he was now stroking her back in small circles. Arousal pooled in her belly with the contact and she almost moaned. Holy Moses. If this was how she felt with him rubbing her back, she couldn't imagine how it would feel to have him actually kiss her. Or actually _touch_ her. Very aware how inappropriate her thoughts were at the moment, she tried to redirect them.

Luckily, she didn't have to try too hard, because the Doctor was now helping her sit upright again slowly. "There. Give it a moment before you stand. You've lost a lot of blood, so you're bound to be light-headed for a bit," he said, trying to sound less concerned than he really was.

Moving to the basin, he got a cup and filled it with water. "How long have you been getting these nosebleeds?" he asked, returning to her and handing her the cup.

"Oh. Ummm, a few weeks now," she answered, trying to sound nonchalant. "Would you mind…" she said, nodding her head toward the towel on the table, "...for my face?"

"Oh. Right," he said. Understanding what she wanted, the Doctor stood and retrieved the towel and poured a bit of water on it before handing to Rose.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, taking it to gently rub the dried blood from her chin and under her nose.

Seeing she was uncomfortable with him looking on, the Doctor turned away to give her a bit of privacy to clean up. For that, Rose was grateful.

"Thank-you, Doctor Smith," Rose said by way of invitation for him to turn round again.

Facing her, the Doctor reached out to take the towel back and moved to hand her the cup of water she'd placed on the floor beside her. "Drink up, Miss Tyler. You'll need fluids to help your blood replenish."

Leaning in to hand her the cup, his face was inches from hers. Her breath caught and she was pretty sure she saw a change in his eyes. He looked at her lips, then, and slowly brought his eyes back up to meet hers. The air was charged between them and Rose swore she could feel her heartbeat quicken.

Suddenly the infirmary door flew open. The Doctor jumped back, putting a more socially appropriate distance between them as a middle aged gentlemen entered supporting another, slightly older man Rose recognized as the blacksmith.

"Mr. Norrington fell unconscious back at the shop," the first man said, accepting the Doctor's offer of help to move the blacksmith to the nearest open bed.

"I'll be fine," Mr. Norrington was trying to assure them as they lay him down. "Just over worked, that's all. Haven't been sleeping well."

"Well, that may be so, Mr. Norrington," the Doctor said, "but I'll check you out anyhow. Can't be too careful, yeah?"

Mr. Norrington huffed his annoyance at all the bother and fuss being directed his way, but conceded to the examination. After a few minutes, the Doctor sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "It appears you've got the scurvy as well, Mr. Norrington. It's progressed quite far. Have you lost teeth?" the Doctor asked, guessing the answer before even having asked it.

"A couple. But I'm no spring chicken, Doctor. I expect I'll lose a few more before God takes me."

"Mr. Norrington, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay off your feet for a few days." The older man appeared to be gathering his temper for an argument when the Doctor interjected, "Only for a few days. I promise. I'm working on something that will cure the scurvy. It should only have you on your back for a couple of days before you'll be well enough to go about your business again," the Doctor assured him.

The blacksmith grumbled, but huffed his reluctant agreement.

"Good. Now let's get you settled then, shall we?" the Doctor said good-naturedly, pulling a blanket over the blacksmith's prone form. "Miss Tyler, if you're well enough, would you mind getting this man a cup of water?"

"Of course," she answered, moving to retrieve a cup of cold water for him. She was relieved to find she wasn't dizzy any longer.

They bid goodbye to the gentleman who'd helped Mr. Norrington to the clinic and Rose set about getting a midday meal prepared for their patients. The Doctor spent the rest of the morning preparing a mixture from the treasure he'd collected on his hunt for appropriate vegetation yesterday. By the time he'd finished, Rose had fed their charges.

Coming over to see his concoction, she was surprised to find he'd prepared some sort of juice. Looking up excitedly from his project, Rose couldn't help but think that he looked like a small boy who'd just caught his first fish. He was practically bouncing with enthusiasm.

"This is it, Ro… Miss Tyler! This should do it. No more scurvy for you lot!" he said excitedly.

His joy was infectious and Rose soon found herself smiling like a loon right along with him. If he was right, and he certainly seemed confident, then their lives in the settlement were about to change.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to my beta, NeenaVarscona, whom I tackled to the ground as she entered the house last night to make her read this chapter.

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

Mr. Crout was a real live fellow whose job really was to look after Sir Percival's 'black sheep' of a son whom he'd banished to the wilderness of Canada for being a git. Mr. Crout did have him work in the fishery to keep him from carousing. That whole bit was true to history.

Gout sucked. Not as much as scurvy, but it still sucked. Sucks to this day, in fact. It is caused by a buildup of urate, as mentioned in the previous chapter. King Henry the VIII's physician recommended wearing dog skin hose to cure gout, but I didn't think the Doctor would subscribe to that. On a bit of a tangent… did you know that birds and reptiles are prone to gout? Wouldn't want to tangle with a gouty alligator. Luckily there aren't alligators in Newfoundland, so the Doctor and Rose don't have to worry about _that_ at least.

Ummm… of course, the rest of the last chapter was interesting, but there isn't much more in the way of 'facts' to share. So here's the next chapter...

* * *

Rose and the Doctor spent the next hour giving each of the men in their care a ration of the juice the Doctor had prepared. He had tried to insist that she take a cup herself, but she had steadfastly refused, insisting that the men needed it more than she. She was so stubborn! The juice was the perfect medium for the antidote. He'd wanted to almost force it on her, starting to feel a bit desperate about getting the antidote going, but thought better of it. If he wanted her cooperation from now on he'd have to get her to take it willingly. He'd have to make another batch of the juice now, and hopefully she'd have some without putting up a fuss.

It was mid-afternoon before they had a break. The Doctor suggested that now might be a good time for their walk about and Rose had agreed. At least she was willing to spend time with him. And Rassilon, he'd almost blown the entire thing by nearly kissing her earlier. If he did anything untoward, she'd probably balk and refuse his company. Then where would he be? Luckily, she seemed to spend most of her time at the clinic, so even if she hated him he'd still get to see her. He certainly didn't like the idea of his brilliant human being uncomfortable around him, though, so he needed to make sure he kept his distance. Something he was finding harder and harder to do around said human lately, no matter how often he chastised himself for it.

Making their way out of the infirmary, Rose pointed out the different buildings and their purposes. The Doctor made sure to keep his hands to himself, despite the constant urge to reach out and take her smaller hand in his, as was their custom. He listened to the gentle tones of her voice as she described the settlement and those who lived in it. She pointed out her own dwelling, sharing that most of the women had lived in it when they first arrived, only to move in with their husbands once they'd wed. There were only four of them left living there now, she told him.

He found himself wondering why she hadn't been snagged up, clearly being the most attractive woman there (not that he was biased). Probably too intelligent for this lot, he thought. Back in this era a bloke wouldn't want a wife who could talk logical circles around him. Well, whatever reason, he couldn't be more thankful she hadn't married in his absence. His stomach turned at the thought.

It got very quiet all of a sudden. Why was it so quiet? Looking down, he realized Rose had asked him a question. "Oh! Ummm, sorry. Got sidetracked there. You were saying…?"

Rose blushed, clearly embarrassed by his response. "I, ummm, well, I was just wondering if Mrs. Smith will be making the voyage to be with you soon?"

"Mrs. Smith?" he said, clearly confused. Rose looked up at him innocently, her honey brown eyes searching his. "Oh! _Mrs_ Smith!" he said, realization dawning. "No! No. There is no Mrs. Smith. That is to say, other than my mother, who would, of course, be called Mrs. Smith. But no, there's no one who will be joining me that way. I'm not married."

They walked quietly for another minute before he plucked up the courage to bring up the subject, "What about you? Are you with anyone? Not married, obviously. But, you know, is there anyone… special… in your life?" he said, trying, but failing, to sound relaxed about the subject.

Rose smiled demurely, before sharing that, no, there was no one… special. The Doctor felt a weight lift he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying. "Oh," he answered, allowing himself a grin as he looked away.

They spent another half an hour talking and wandering the beach before making their way back to the clinic so Rose could continue tending to their patients while he went out again to hunt for supplies to make more juice. If their walk had achieved anything, it was that it made him even more aware how much he missed his Rose. She was brilliant whether she remembered him or not, but he missed their banter and her closeness with him. He needed her back, and the only way he could do that was if he got her treatment started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Having actually tried to sleep a bit the night before, the Doctor got up early the next day to make his way to the clinic. He wanted to get the juice prepared so he could get a cup of it, along with the antidote, into his companion. She would require the antidote once every eight to twelve hours or so in order for it to work. Any longer a window and he risked regression. He planned to start her on it this morning and have her take it again before leaving the clinic tonight at around seven or eight o'clock. He knew she usually arrived early, so he was hoping to have the batch prepared when she got in so he could administer the first dose right away.

True to form, Rose arrived at the clinic at around 7:30. Entering quickly to keep out the cold, she was surprised to find him sitting at the table finishing his task.

"Good morning, Miss Tyler!" he beamed. Rose's own bright smile greeted him in response.

"Doctor Smith, what are you doing here so early?" she grinned, hanging up her shawl. She looked beautiful, as always, but she seemed a bit more pale today. Her nosebleed yesterday had worried him, being a telltale sign that scurvy was taking its toll on her as well.

"Just finishing up another batch of our juice. Just about done," he said, gathering the remaining turnip pulp and putting it in a bowl beside him. "Right!" he said triumphantly. "Let's get to work, shall we?" he said, taking up the bowl of prepared juice and carefully pouring the juice to mix with the antidote in the first cup. Handing the cup to Rose, he said without preamble, "Drink up, Miss Tyler!"

Rose's eyebrows furrowed. "Doctor Smith, surely the patients should be given the juice first, yeah? We're not going to waste your hard work on me." she argued. "Now. Give me that and I'll make sure they all get their share," she said, authoritatively, reaching for the cup.

Thinking quickly, the Doctor pulled the cup back. "Miss Tyler. I have to insist that you have some of the juice. Your nosebleed yesterday was very worrying, and you should be in tip top shape if you're going to keep helping in the clinic."

Rose seemed taken back a bit by his directness, but he was starting to panic. If she kept insisting that others take the juice before her, it would be days before he could begin the antidote.

Putting her hands on her hips, Rose faced him squarely. "Doctor, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. A nosebleed can hardly be called an emergency, and these men are much worse off. They need the juice much more than I do. Now. I'm going to start giving it to the _sick_," she said patiently. "If you need to go collect more ingredients, you might as well get started," she pointed out, a small smile gracing her lips as she turned away to gather more cups.

The Doctor ran his hand along the back of his neck, trying not to look as frustrated as he felt. Damn stubborn woman. Of course, her stubbornness was part of what he lov… appreciated about her, but right now it was driving him mad.

"Fine. Right. I'll just go collect more turnips, then. We're not done this conversation, though," he warned, trying to look a bit intimidating.

Rose merely smiled and continued about her job. Blimey. She was going to be the death of him. Was it possible to regenerate due to frustration? Placing the cup with the antidote on a shelf high up so Rose wouldn't give it to one of the patients, the Doctor picked up a bucket and headed out the door. Why did she have to be so bloody headstrong?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose completed her morning meal preparation and fed the men in her care. As she went about her duties, she thought about her interaction with Doctor Smith earlier. She felt a bit guilty about refusing the juice he'd wanted her to have… he did seem genuinely concerned for her. But really, in all conscience, she couldn't take the juice knowing the men here really needed it much more urgently. Once these blokes were back on their feet she'd consider taking her turn.

The Doctor had been gone for a couple of hours when the door of infirmary opened again. Butterflies took flight in her belly when she heard the door's telltale creak, but they quickly landed when she saw it wasn't him standing there.

"Good morning, Miss Tyler," the Governor said, cheerily.

Oh God. It was Sunday. She'd completely forgotten. "Oh, Governor! Good morning… I… Sunday service. Right," she said guiltily, looking around the room. "It's just that, the Doctor has stepped out and I shouldn't leave the patients unattended. I'm so sorry," she apologized. How on earth had this slipped her mind? She knew exactly why. All she'd been able to think about for the past couple of days was the clinic and a particular Doctor who she was spending a good deal of time with.

The Governor was surely disappointed, but was doing his best to appear unaffected. "Oh. Well, perhaps next Sunday," he said. Rose nodded, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. Whew. She'd gotten out of that one.

Just then the door opened again, but this time it was the man she'd been hoping to see originally. Damn. Could his timing be any worse? Her heart sunk.

"Doctor!" the Governor said happily. "Perfect timing! I was just about to escort Miss Tyler to Sunday service. You wouldn't mind looking after the patients on your own for a bit, would you?" the Governor commanded, rather than asked. The Doctor's jaw dropped a bit. "Lovely! Come along, Miss Tyler. It seems my Sunday is looking brighter already," he smiled at Rose, opening the door for her.

Rose gave him a half-hearted smile back, self-consciously avoiding the Doctor's gaze as she walked past him. "I won't be long, Doctor. Service rarely lasts more than an hour," she said, finally catching his eye before being escorted out the door.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Go ahead. Take your time, really," the Doctor smiled too enthusiastically, offering her a little wave by way of good-bye.

Rose smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. The door closed behind her with a muffled clap.

The Doctor stood facing the blasted wooden barrier. Great. That's just _great_, he thought. He had wondered if that damn Governor had his sights on Rose and it seems his intuition wasn't wrong. And Rose had accepted his invitation, on top of that. Well, isn't that just _wizard_.

He could have sworn that Rose was flirting with him yesterday. The power of wishful thinking, he thought dryly. She _had_ said that there wasn't anyone 'special' in her life, though. Maybe the Governor's interests were unrequited? What if they weren't? What if she'd only said that yesterday because she'd been too shy to admit she was involved with the Governor. Bloody hell. A million scenarios played in his head, none of them turning out well for him. Well, that just meant he'd better get a move on with the antidote, he reasoned. Surely once Rose remembered him her feelings for Governor would change. Or would they? He _had_ abandoned her for the last year, after all. What if she finally washed her hands of him and decided she was better off with some 17th century prat than an incompetent Time Lord?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Governor chatted animatedly as they walked through the settlement toward the chapel. He had, at one point, alluded to her taking his arm, but she feigned ignorance and pretended she hadn't noticed. They got to the chapel in time to see her dwelling mates coming up the path toward them. Sarah rather obviously raised her eyebrows in acknowledgment of Rose's company and Mary's eyes widened like she was going to combust with questions for her. She was going to be dealing with the inquisition tonight when she returned home, she knew.

Entering the chapel, the Governor gestured for Rose to sit in a pew near the front of the church, and then sat down beside her. Rose lightly gritted her teeth on hearing the titters of Mrs. Hornby and Mrs. Stafford sitting behind them with their husbands. Rumours would be flying after this. Brilliant.

If that wasn't bad enough, the Governor made every effort to touch her arm and brush her knee with his hand as often as he could during the service. Worse even, Rose had begun to feel quite claustrophobic with the Governor pressed so close on in the pew. The chapel was never warm in winter, but for some reason, Rose felt flushed. She had an almost desperate urge to get up and leave for some fresh air, but after their entrance she was reluctant to call any more attention to herself. The time came to stand during service and Rose was grateful to be able to put some space between her and the Governor who was currently rubbing his shoulder against hers. Standing to her full height, she was alarmed to find the world became filled with dark spots and sparks of light. Her head began to swim and her knees buckled under her as she slumped forward.

In her periphery she saw Governor Guy's concerned face call for assistance and she felt strong hands under her arms. She was almost relieved when, within moments, her vision completely filled with black and she felt nothing at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was some time later when sounds began to register.

"It's the scurvy," she heard Doctor Smith say, "she's finally succumbed." His worried voice concerned her. She didn't like him worrying about her. She wanted to calm him, but found her eyes wouldn't open and her mouth was uncooperative. She must be in the infirmary.

"Is there something you can do? You said there was a cure," she heard the Governor's anxious voice asking the Doctor.

"I've been trying out a new juice using various herbs and turnips. So far there's been good progress in the men. I'll make sure Miss Tyler gets it as well as soon as she comes to."

"See that you do, Doctor Smith. This woman is very important… to the colony. I hold you personally responsible for her improvement," the Governor's voice said in warning.

"Trust me, sir. I know she is important. Especially to me. You don't need to concern yourself with her well-being. I'll see to it she comes back to health as soon as possible," the Doctor said, his voice daring the Governor to suggest he wouldn't do his best for her.

She couldn't see what was happening, but she imagined the Doctor glaring at the Governor and him giving Doctor Smith his best imposing look in response.

The door opened and closed.

Rose fluttered her eyes open to find the Doctor still focused on the closed door in front of him. "Doctor?" she said, her voice sounding weaker than she'd intended.

Turning quickly to face her, his face lit up and he rushed to her bedside in three large strides. "Rose!" he said, his voice full of concern and relief.

Rose felt herself blush at his familiarity. Part of her knew it was a bit presumptuous on his part, but most of her delighted that he clearly felt close enough with her to use her Christian name so casually.

"Doctor Smith, what happened?" Rose asked weakly.

"You passed out," he said, gently removing a tendril of hair that had fallen across her forehead. "It's the scurvy. I told you to drink the juice," he said, gently chastising her.

"I know. I'm sorry… I just… the men needed it, and I thought I was doing alright, really. I guess I misjudged my strength," she said meekly.

"Well no more excuses, Miss Tyler," the Doctor said with authority, moving to the shelf he'd left her cup on. "You're going to drink your juice and I'm not going to take no for an answer." Putting the cup beside the bed, he helped Rose sit up. The world was still wobbly and her head spun with the change in position. God, she hated being so weak. It always drove her mad when the women she met feigned weakness to make men feel more manly. Now here she was, about as strong as a newborn kitten. Well, at least she didn't have to sit through the rest of the service dealing with the Governor's advances.

"Thank-you," she said, accepting the Doctor's help despite her pride. When she was steady, the Doctor gave her the cup. Sniffing it's contents, she hoped it tasted better than it smelled. Tipping it, she drank down the strong, earthy tasting beverage in four big gulps. "Ungh," she said, handing the cup back to the Doctor. "That's foul tasting. It must work if it tastes so bad," Rose said, trying to clear the taste.

The Doctor smiled and helped her settle back down on the cot. Covering her with a blanket up to her chin, he sat on the side of the bed and looked down at her. "It seems our positions are reversed, Miss Tyler! Only a few days ago I was where you are. I have to say that I preferred it that way much more. I hate to see you like this," he said, his large brown eyes clouded with concern.

"Well, I'm glad you're not the one that's sick," Rose said, allowing herself to stare at his handsome face. "The colony needs your talents much more than they need mine," she said honestly.

"Rose Tyler… don't ever think you're not needed," the Doctor heard himself admonish this precious girl. "Because you are. More than you know. These men have held on as long as they have because of you. You're an incredible, brilliant woman, and I consider myself more than lucky to have met you," he said, more emotionally than he'd intended.

Rose's breath caught in her chest. Did he just admit that he cared for her? Butterflies once again took flight and she felt giddy. Smiling up at him from her sickbed, she admitted that she'd rather be nowhere else in the world right now than right here, looking up into the eyes of this intoxicating man.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks once again to my lovely beta, NeenaVarscona.

For those who are sensitive to this sort of thing, there is reference to rape in this chapter. Please don't read if this offends.

Thanks for all those who are following along and faving and reviewing! XOXO! On an anticipatory note, I'm writing Chapter 14 right now and it's getting pretty steamy. Just sayin'!

**INTERESTING FACTS: **

People were addressed by their title and last name in this era. Single women were called by their title (Miss) and last name (Tyler) if they were the firstborn, and subsequent girls were called by title, given name and last name (e.g. Miss Rose Tyler). Men were addressed always by title and last name, or just their title if other than 'Mister', even by their wives when they were out in public.

Turnip juice is apparently literally 'earthy' tasting and not particularly pleasant if not combined with other juices. Not a big turnip juice drinker, myself, so I took other people's word for that.

It was cold in church in winter. No heaters back then. Cold feet abounded. Probably made it easier not to fall asleep during the mass, though.

On to the story...

* * *

Three days had passed since Rose had fallen unconscious. The Doctor had been thanking Rassilon for fate since then, actually finding himself pleased that Rose had fainted at the service. With her condition undeniable, he was now able to convince her that she needed the juice as much as anyone else.

Of course, being a woman, it would be unheard of for her to stay in the infirmary with the men, so Rose insisted she be returned to her own cabin. The Doctor had agreed, against his better judgement, but knowing the ridiculous customs of the day he admitted she should probably spend her sick time in her own dwelling. That didn't mean he was going to let her out of his sight for long stretches, though. He stopped by her cabin regularly to check on her and administer the antidote doped juice.

When he wasn't spending time with Rose or tending to his patients, he'd been anything but idle. After Rose fell ill, he'd recruited some men and had taken a party out to dig up more much needed turnips. Over the past two days he'd worked to have them distributed to the colonists with the Governor's full support, of course. In fact, Governor Guy had suggested a town hall meeting so the Doctor could answer questions about his scurvy remedy and discuss its use. He'd readily agreed, knowing the settlers would need some direction as to how to prepare the turnips properly. He knew they'd want to boil them, but that would rid the vegetable of it's precious vitamin C, so he planned to encourage them to juice the roots or simply eat them raw.

The town hall meeting went as planned last night and had been a success, with the settlers seemingly enthusiastic about the scurvy treatment and the farmers agreeing to plant turnips as crop during the upcoming season. On the Doctor's suggestion of juicing the turnips, one enterprising fellow suggested adding it to the beer the colonists had begun brewing in their small brewery. He seemed to get a lot of support for the idea, and the Doctor didn't see any need to dissuade them. It would at least make the strong tasting drink more palatable.

As for his existing patients, they were all making a speedy recovery, with only one or two left continuing to require care. Before leaving the infirmary he cautioned all his patients to continue dosing twice daily with the juice for at least ten days. He couldn't have Rose think she was the only one needing to continue drinking it. It couldn't hurt the men, in any case. They'd been so deprived of the needed vitamin C, they'd benefit from the stronger infusion for a couple of days anyhow before beginning a maintenance diet.

The Governor, for his part, couldn't discount the Doctor's success in curing the scurvy, and so had been begrudgingly obliging the Doctor's requests for men and supplies to harvest and distribute the needed vegetation. There was no loss of love, though, between the two, and the Doctor could sense that despite his success in helping cure the dreaded disease, the Governor would rather they'd never found him on that beach. Well, if the Doctor had his way, he and Rose would be gone already. As it was, they hopefully had only a few more days here before Rose would be ready to leave. Assuming, of course, that she would want to come with him. He pushed that thought aside. He couldn't consider that right now. Right now he just had to focus on getting Rose better.

On that note, there hadn't been much sign yet of the antidote working, but he thought he might have sensed a glimmer of recognition in her eyes this evening when he visited. He'd been gently probing her for information about how she'd met her friend Beth back in Bristol, when she seemed to focus her gaze very purposefully on his face. Her brow had furrowed slightly and then she looked a ways off. On asking her if she was okay, she'd shaken her head as if to clear it and told him she was fine.

He knew he wouldn't see many changes for a few days yet. The remyelination took a long time, and it wasn't until the entire axon pathway to a memory was fully myelinated that she would be able to access the memory itself. And as much as he hated to admit it, it could be days _after_ completing the antidote before the axons were completely functional. He just had to be patient. Not a quality he regularly prided himself on, he admitted, but there was nothing else for it. Other than ensuring Rose got the dosage on time, there wasn't much he could do but watch and wait. And be there morning and night for her until she remembered enough to hate him for what he'd done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose had woken late the next morning, with the sun already slanting in through the windows of the cabin. The cabin itself was silent, with her dwelling mates out and tending to their daily chores, but in the distance she could hear the familiar busy sounds of the other settlers tending to their animals, constructing fishing boats, and building the new grainery. Stretching, she took stock of her body, tentatively reaching down to her leg where a rather large sore had been forming earlier this week. She was delighted to find it had healed over fully now and was only a bit tender to touch. Doctor Smith's remedy had done its job nicely, and she couldn't be more grateful. And as much as she very much appreciated his visits, she was sick of lying in bed.

And bed hadn't been a very restful place of late, she mused. As truly thankful as she was for the improvement in her health, she had a suspicion the juice was causing nightmares, as they seem to have started not long after she started taking it. Her dreams were filled with disturbing, hazy images of monsters, frightened pale people, and running but not getting anywhere.

Not all her nightly mental activity consisted of nightmares, however. She'd also had some very distracting dreams about Doctor Smith as well, most of which she blushed to even think about during the day. Where in heaven's name did her mind come up with such… elaborate ideas? She shuddered to think about that. What if she was perhaps a prostitute before Beth had found her? She felt a bit ill thinking about it. What disturbed her most about it though, was the fact that, if her dreams were anything to go by, she really wondered if such a life might not have been that bad. Not if it felt like _that_. A zing of desire shot through her, remembering her dreamed images of Doctor Smith's hands running up her sides to cup her breasts… her head falling on his shoulder as she moaned her appreciation for his efforts…

Blushing at her preoccupation with such thoughts, Rose shook her head and drew in a deep breath.

Sitting up tentatively and swinging her legs over the side of the cot, she scratched at her belly under her shift and stood, appreciating the stretch of her muscles. Aside from questioning her mental state, she felt fantastic. Better than she had in months, actually. All because of the Doctor. A tingle of innocent excitement filled her, chasing off the residual uncomfortable feelings associated with her dreams. He'd be here soon, probably. He always came by mid-morning to see that she had her juice ration. Better get a move on, then, she thought, already imagining his gorgeous smile brightening the room.

Pulling on her skirts, she was reaching for her jacket when a soft knock came at the door.

"Just a moment," she called out, quickly fastening the garment up the front. There. "Come in," she said, turning toward the door, trying to look at least a bit like she wasn't completely taken by this man.

The door creaked open and the doorway filled with a man that wasn't the Doctor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor took his time this morning getting the juice together for Rose. He'd woken early, as usual, but with no more patients lingering in the infirmary, he was a bit at a loss as to what to do to waste some time before he could see Rose again. Puttering around the clinic, he sorted the supplies a bit and then gathered what he needed to make fresh juice.

He often didn't appreciate time alone. It gave him too much opportunity to reflect, which is something he definitely didn't enjoy doing. That's at least partly why he'd always had companions around. They were a brilliant distraction for him, and most did a fantastic job of keeping him on track. This one, though. She was a whole other matter.

Oh, he'd been physically attracted to companions before. He wasn't _completely_ asexual, after all. But Rose was a brand new level of distraction. And not just because she was physically attractive, either. Rose had saved him. Literally saved him. He was teetering on the edge of self-destruction when he met her. When he'd invited her along to travel with him, he'd almost regretted it at first, not sure if he would be fit company for anyone, especially this young, vibrant human. But it wasn't long before she had him wrapped around her little finger. The funny part was that he was pretty sure she had no idea what she did to him.

It all started back when he wore leather and his ice blue eyes could practically cut through any attempt at affection sent his way. She'd broken his tenuous defences and managed to find the hearts he'd been sure had been destroyed in the war. And he'd started to let her in.

It was small things at first. Taking her hand out of fear for her safety… to hurry her along so she'd not get hurt, of course. Allowing himself to smile… really smile. Not the tight, guarded smile he'd first shown her in the basement of Henrik's. But a real, soul bearing smile only ever meant for her. From there, he'd slowly and steadily allowed her in. Fear crept over him at many points… what was he doing? She was _human_ for Rassilon's sake! He didn't deserve her. She should be spending time with other humans, not some broken old Time Lord with more than a vault full of complexes.

So he'd pushed her away. When the opportunity presented itself, he'd jumped into the arms of another woman. Rose needed to see he wasn't good for her. Oh, he hadn't _really_ let himself go further than snogging Madame de Pompadour, mostly because deep down, the idea of being with anyone other than Rose bothered him more than he could even consider at the time. But it had done the trick. Rose backed off. Inviting Ricky had been wizard as well, effectively distancing them even a bit more. But given his insane level of attraction to her, and her ridiculous ability to seemingly ignore his most ignorant behaviour, they'd slowly begun growing closer again. And this time, he didn't know if he'd be able to hang on to his stodgy morals much longer.

She was practically a beacon for him. Wherever she was is where he wanted to be. Such a big part of him still clung to his heritage and to the laws that governed his people. Ridiculous, seeing as how he'd spent his entire life actually bucking those exact laws. He knew the Time War had created a longing in him for what he'd shunned in the past, despite knowing in his heart that their ways weren't always the best. And now here he was, fighting his own internal war. A huge part of him wanted to rail against his ingrained urge to hold back and obey the rules set out by his people, but another, smaller part knew that if he let go… actually gave in, that'd he could never go back. He would have opened the floodgates to emotion. He finally would allow himself to love, and he knew he could easily become addicted to it. What would become of him then, if it were withdrawn, or, the inevitable happened, and he lost her.

No. He was safer where he was. Being with Rose the way they were. He knew she would one day pass on. Long before he did. And he couldn't see his way past that obstacle. His hearts needed to remain guarded, for their safety.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Making his way down the hill toward Rose's cabin, the Doctor carried her ration of juice/antidote carefully in a small corked glass container. His mind played back his inner dialogue from earlier. He needed to keep his distance. He had to be more aware of his own self-imposed boundaries and abide by them if he wanted to keep his promise to himself.

As for boundaries, he was pushing the boundaries of the time limit for her morning dosage. He picked up his pace a bit. He'd wanted to let her get as much sleep as possible this morning. Last night he could see her colour returning and she seemed to have a fair bit more energy, so he knew the juice was doing its job. Now he just had to wait for the antidote to do its job as well.

Rounding the bend to her cabin, he thought he heard voices. Hanging back a bit, he listened more carefully. Rose's angry voice drifted out of the cabin and the other voice was… male. The Governor? "You're drunk," he heard Rose say as he got closer. The male grunted something incomprehensible in response. The Doctor strode forward purposefully. The noises from the cabin turned to shouts and screams, and the Doctor ran the rest of the short distance to the dwelling. Throwing open the door, he took in the scene.

A man the Doctor recognized as Thomas Willoughby writhed on top of Rose's struggling form on the bed. Rose's skirts were hiked up to her chest and Willoughby's breeches hung loosely around his knees.

Letting out a feral growl, the Doctor surged forward, ripping the young man off of Rose and hurling him across the room. Completely surprised by the intrusion, Thomas hadn't even had time to acknowledge the Doctor's presence let alone prepare for the assault which the Doctor began to unleash on his face.

The Doctor could hear Rose's cries behind him, but a red fog of rage clouded his senses and the only thing he could see was this little bastard's stricken face floating in front of him.

Sensing hands upon him, he slowed his assault, not wanting to accidently hurt Rose, who he knew was trying to pry him off the boy.

"Doctor! Stop! He's not worth it!" she was saying, tugging at his arm.

Forcing himself to stop and stand back, he took in the bloody, battered man in front of him. He knew he'd broken the prat's nose, but other than that, there would be no lasting damage. Not that that hadn't been his aim in the first place. This idiot was lucky Rose was here, otherwise his time line would likely have been cut much shorter than was intended by whatever deity created him.

"Get out. Now. Or so help me, I won't promise I'll not kill you," he shouted at the young man. Gathering himself up, Thomas drunkenly pointed a finger at the Doctor. "You'll pay for this!" he spat, droplets of blood spraying the air in front of him. "Do you know who my father is?"

The Doctor advanced menacingly on the young man and his bravado instantly dissolved as he was backed up toward the door.

"Your father, Sir Percival Willoughby, banished you here for being a complete git," the Doctor confirmed. "I imagine he would probably have liked to beat you within an inch of your life himself most of the time. Now Get. Out." the Doctor ordered, backing the boy all the way out the door.

"You've made a big mistake, Smith!" Thomas said, turning and setting off at as close to a run as he could manage.

Watching to make sure the little prat actually got off the property, the Doctor turned to look for Rose. She was sitting on a chair by the table, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Moving quickly to her side, the Doctor knelt and wrapped her in a deep hug. Rose stiffened initially, but quickly relaxed into his shoulder and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Smith… I tried to get him to leave, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry," Rose wept into his jacket.

"Whoa, now. What have you got to be sorry for?" the Doctor asked pulling back and wiping her tangled hair from her face. "He tried to hurt you, Rose. That's _not_ your fault," he said, alarmed that she'd taken on the blame for this as her own.

"But he said I'd… I was… Oh, Doctor," she said, covering her face with her hands.

"Rose," he said seriously, pulling her hands down so he could see her eyes, "how could this be your fault? Did you invite him into your bed? No. You didn't. He's a complete bastard who took advantage of your kind heart. Please don't blame yourself for this," he said, pained that she'd ever even considered the thought. He knew women of this era were blamed for a plethora of men's failings, but he honestly never considered Rose might buy in, even in her altered state. He pulled her to him, smoothing her hair gently, murmuring soothing words in her ear until her sobs turned to sniffles.

Pulling back, he sought out her eyes again, needing to make sure she understood that she was not to blame. Her eyes met his, shyly, and then she cast her gaze down and away from him.

"Blimey, I must be a right mess," she said, wiping the remaining salty tears from her cheeks. She looked anything but a mess, as far as the Doctor could see. She hadn't had a chance to pull her hair up yet this morning and it hung in messy curls, framing her face. Her cheeks were rosy from crying and her eyes were a bit pink as well. None of it mattered to him anyhow. She was Rose and she was always perfect as far as he was concerned.

"I should…" Rose started, standing up slowly, indicating she should put herself together.

"Oh. Right. I'll just… I'll wait outside then," the Doctor said, standing and moving to the door.

"Doctor," she called after him, making him stop and turn. "Thank-you. For… everything," she smiled softly at him.

Nodding and giving her a concerned smile in return, he stepped out into the sunlight and closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Damn my beta and her having of her own life! The_ cheek_! Doesn't she know I need her **RIGHT NOW?! ** Well, unbelievably, apparently her life doesn't revolve around me and my immediate needs, so I'm posting this without beta-ness. All errors are therefore basically her fault. Okay. My fault.

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

Turnips actually saved lives. While it's true that the colonists actually did go looking for 'scurvy grass' to help with the scurvy, in the end, it was the discovery of turnip eating to cure scurvy that saved their lives. I figured it would make sense for the Doctor to have shown them this… who better?

One of the first buildings constructed in the Cuper's Cove was a brewery. Some priorities never change. And the colonists did, in fact, put the turnip juice in their beer. Great idea, all around, I think. Not that I'd purposefully purchase such a flavour, but in their predicament, it probably made it much more palatable. The turnips. Not the beer.

Back to the story...

* * *

The next two days were like hell on earth for Rose. News of Thomas Willoughby's injuries spread around the settlement like wildfire, prompting intense speculation as to the cause. Most involved the Doctor and some involved Mr. Henry Crout, the young man's keeper, but all involved Rose. Thomas had apparently been spotted beaten and running from her cabin by Mrs. Brown who then made it her job to tell everyone she came into contact with after that. And that wasn't even the worst of it. Apparently Thomas Willoughby's story was that he'd found Doctor Smith and Miss Tyler… together, and that the Doctor had beaten him senseless for interfering.

The Doctor had still insisted on seeing her daily, despite the rumours, which seemed to be making matters worse, even though they'd made sure there was escort present every time he popped by. He felt sure that if he stayed away, it would surely look even _more_ like they'd done something wrong. But as much as she truly wanted to see him… more, not less often, she was definitely feeling the pressure by the community.

Last night she'd received word that the Governor wanted to see her. She'd wanted to beg off, but Mary convinced her she probably shouldn't. The Governor could put this to rest once and for all, and perhaps Rose would be able to get her reputation and her life back. She hadn't told Doctor Smith, knowing he and the Governor didn't much care for each other. And she just wanted this over. She'd tell the Doctor about the meeting once all was said and done.

Mary had offered to go with her, and she'd accepted. She didn't really want anyone else involved, but Mary had been sympathetic since this started. And she could use the support while meeting with the Governor. So this morning, after the Doctor's regular visit, she and Mary headed out to the Governor's cabin. On the way they talked about anything but the topic of the meeting, and Rose was thankful. She was so nervous, and she knew if they talked about it on the way she'd lose her nerve and head straight back home.

Knocking on his door, the Governor opened the door with a smile and invited them in. Settling themselves in his office, he offered them tea, which they politely declined, before getting down to business.

"Now, what's this terrible business I've been hearing about, Miss Tyler? Mr. Willoughby has reported that the Doctor assaulted him after… but I do understand young Thomas is about the least reliable storyteller in the settlement. I'd like to hear your side of things, if you might be so kind as to share your memories of that day," the Governor said, reaching across the table to place his hand gently over hers, presumably to show his support. Tears sprang to Rose's eyes despite her resolutely telling herself she wouldn't cry. Swallowing to calm herself, she launched into her own retelling of the event.

The Governor nodded and looked suitably upset throughout her recounting. Rose managed to keep her tears from spilling over until she'd finished talking, but with the story told, she could no longer hold back, and let them fall. The Governor handed her his handkerchief, which she took gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Governor. I didn't want to cry. I told myself I wouldn't," she said when her tears finally slowed.

"My dear Miss Tyler, any sane person would be overwhelmed after such an experience. I have to say that I was, myself, truly wondering if it was Doctor Smith who had done something inappropriate. But after hearing your telling of it, it seems I was wrong. Sadly, it doesn't surprise me that it was Mr. Willoughby who was in the wrong here," he said, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth behind his desk. "That young man has been nothing but a nuisance since the day he boarded my ship for the voyage across the ocean. I only took him on in deference to his father, whom I respect deeply. In any case, I'll see to it he doesn't interfere with you again. You have my word," he said seriously.

Rose nodded, smiling meekly, relieved the Governor believed her.

"But Miss Tyler, I have to say, very honestly, that the community is up in arms about this whole affair. And it truly pains me that their focus seems to be on you. It's ridiculous and unfair, I know," he said, kneeling in front of her.

Her heart sank. He was right. The community wasn't going to let this go so easily. And despite the Governor's support, she knew the blame would, in the end, settle firmly on her.

"But I've been thinking, Miss Tyler," he said, and then took a deep breath before continuing, "that if you, became betrothed… _engaged_, to someone, the rumours could finally be put to rest."

Not sure if she'd heard right, she raised her eyes to meet his. Engaged? Mary let out a surprised squeak.

"And I cannot help but think that I should have somehow managed Mr. WIlloughby long before now," he said taking both her hands in his.

Rose's breath caught. Could this really be happening?

"So, in light of my oversight, it is only fitting that I propose to you, Miss Rose Tyler. And I assure you, it is not only for the purposes of righting a wrong that I am asking for your hand," he said, clearing his throat, "I… I'm quite enamoured by you, Rose. You are… a glowing spark among the darkest embers, such that they compare to you. When I first set eyes on you boarding my vessel, I was truly already yours. My heart was already yours to break," he said softly, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "Rose Tyler, would you be my wife?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mary didn't stop talking the entire trip back to their cabin. What was she going to do? Was she going to say yes? Did she feel at all the same about the Governor as he felt about her? He was quite a catch after all, and she wasn't getting any younger. Was she going to tell Doctor Smith about this? How was he going to react?

Rose just wished she had a straightforward answer to any of it. As for the first question, she just didn't know. Would she end up saying yes? Her first and most impulsive answer would've been 'no'. But the Governor had a point. She was absolutely a target for ridicule right now and the settlers weren't likely to forget her situation anytime soon.

As for the second question, she knew she didn't feel the same way about the Governor as he professed to feel about her. Whether she wanted to fully admit it or not, she'd already given her heart to another, and logical or not, she didn't see her affections changing any time soon.

As for the last questions… she didn't want to, but she knew she needed to tell the Doctor about the Governor's proposal. Right now, the Governor seemed her only option for a life free of shame. She could only hope that the Doctor might… well she couldn't expect it, of course, but she could hope.

The Doctor would be dropping by later this evening for her evening juice, and that's when she planned to tell him. She truly had no idea how he'd react, but she knew what she wished for. From the way he'd been acting around her, she thought it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that he felt the same for her as she did for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once again trundling down the path toward Rose's cabin, the Doctor was very aware that people were staring. He waved happily at them as he passed, making sure they knew he'd seen them. It irked him beyond reason how this lot judged the women of this time period. Rose was seen as the instigator of her attack, merely because she was a female and therefore must have 'enticed' poor Mr. Willoughby somehow. He, of course, was also acutely aware of the rumour that it had been him who had bedded Rose and then beat young WIlloughby out of his wits in retribution for catching them. He was sure that proponents of that theory also blamed Rose somehow for encouraging him. It sickened him to think of how a person's life could be so wrongly turned around because of another person's misdeeds.

Well, at least they were nearing the home stretch now. Only a few more days before he'd be done administering the antidote. From there, her own enzymes would take over production and regrowth of the prized myelin she'd been raped of. In a day or two she'd start recovering more memories and a few days after the last dose she should have recovered most, if not all, of the hidden information stored in that incredible human brain of hers. That still meant a few more days of torment for this Rose, though. And he hated her having to go through it.

Knocking lightly, he stood at the door of her cabin and waited patiently. His Time Lord hearing caught the clearly privately whispered comments of those inside ("He's here!", "I know, Mary! Calm down!") before the door swung open. Rose stood there, her hair uncovered, looking… breathtaking, really. Trying to put a finger on why, exactly, he accepted her gestured invitation inside with a congenial "Good-evening!"

"Time for your evening juice, Miss Tyler" the Doctor said, holding up the proffered concoction. "Evening, Miss Roberts," he said, nodding at Mary who nodded back with a smile.

Gathering a cup from the shelf, Rose offered it to the Doctor who poured her ration into it and handed it back. Thanking him, Rose drank it in big gulps, always aware that the faster she drank it, the less she tasted it.

"Thank-you, Doctor Smith. You know… I am quite well now. I could come by the clinic instead of you having to make your way here day and night," she said with a tongue touched smile.

The Doctor's insides once again turned to jelly. What was it with that little tongue that made him completely gooey inside. He had an idea. But that was _not_ something he was going to think about.

"Doctor… may I have a word?" Rose said, her expression turning a bit anxious.

"Of course, Miss Tyler. You never need to even ask," he said, taking a seat at the table. "What is it?"

Now it was Rose's turn to pace. "I… have something to share with you, Doctor." Rose gulped, seemingly trying to gather courage. Her eyes were so wide and worried. She was clearly working on sharing some bad news.

"The Governor has asked for my hand in marriage," she said quickly.

Silence hung in the air. After what seemed like many minutes, he asked quietly, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I told him I needed time to consider his proposal," she said, leaving that comment out to air.

"I see." The Doctor stood and began pacing himself. "But… I thought… I didn't know you fancied him," he said, sounding a bit broken.

Rose's expression and voice turned pleading. "I don't. I don't fancy him. It's… it's just that, what with all that's happened, he thinks it would be best for me to be married. That the gossip and ridicule would stop. I won't be able to live a normal life here, now, Doctor. Not now that… that I… well, you know what happened. And I think he's right. They're not going to ever forget. I'll be ostracized. I can't live like that," she said softly. Honestly.

The Doctor felt as if he'd been punched. She wanted to marry the Governor. At least she admitted she didn't fancy him. That was one bonus. _Damn it._ Couldn't this have happened a few days from now when the antidote had more firmly started its job? Fuck. Well, the most he could do then was try to delay the proceedings until she remembered. What else could he do?

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," he heard himself say, knowing he completely despised the idea. That it was actually beyond being anywhere near reasonable. She'd been _raped_ for Rassilon's sake! Why was she taking this on as her problem, when it was the people of this backward settlement who were really at fault. He tried to hide his roiling anger from Rose as he looked away from her and down at the floor.

To Rose, it felt like he had just taken her heart and broke it into a million pieces. His seeming approval of the Governor's plan and proposal was, to say the least, surprising. She had truly thought he cared about her. Well, she clearly had misread him. He seemed to be almost indifferent to the news, really. And his reaction was physically wounding her. Losing composure and risking her dignity, she decided she had better face this head on, or she'd end up Mrs. John Guy. Not someone she had ever planned to be.

"Did you hear me? I said that the Governor proposed to me. He wants to marry me. Doesn't that… are you alright with that?" she said, her volume rising.

The Doctor's response surprised her in its intensity. Raising his dark eyes to meet hers, she honestly thought she'd never seen anyone look so formidable or imposing. "Of course I'm not, Rose. I'm _not_ okay with that. At all. That is so far from bloody 'alright' that there aren't even words to describe it's wrongness. But if that's what you want… to get married just to mollify some gossipy, superficial townsfolk, then far be it from me to stand in your way!" the Doctor shouted, turning and throwing the door open only to bang it closed behind him on the way out.

Standing facing the door, her mouth agape, Rose felt herself crumbling. Her anger dissolved into tears and Mary rushed forward to console her with a fierce hug.

"That _prat_," Mary hissed at the back of the door. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on," she said, patting Rose's hair. "There, there, now my girl. That git isn't worth your tears," she said gently, while Rose came back to herself.

"But Mary… I _love_ him," Rose said, her voice wavering with emotion.

"Well he clearly doesn't feel the same way, love. I'm so sorry to say it, but as I see it, he's had his chance to tell you. That idiot doesn't know what a good thing he's passing up," Mary said firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your great ideas and comments! I'm just lovin' my readers. Best bunch of folks on the interweb! I cornered my beta, NeenaVarscona, and fed her pizza. She read for me. Next time I'll feed her instead of tying her to the desk like last time. I noticed she reads much faster when not bound and gagged.

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

Proposals were generally a very public affair in those days. With Rose having no family there, another community member would've been witness, as Mary was.

Regarding the view of rape in the 17th century, Lord Chief Justice Sir Matthew Halefrom the 17th century, was quoted as saying, "rape...is an accusation easily to be made and hard to be proved, and harder to be defended by the party accused, tho never so innocent." Lord Hale is also the origin of the remark, "In a rape case it is the victim, not the defendant, who is on trial." Sadly, that view continued in public perception even up until the mid to late 20th century in Canada.

* * *

Ranting as he pounded his way across the settlement, the Doctor muttered to himself under his breath. What the hell was she thinking? Getting married? Of all the stupid, hair-brained, backward ideas, this one topped the list. And to the _Governor_ no less. That ape could barely stand upright, let alone treat Rose the way she should be treated. All so she could save her 'honour' for a couple more days. Ridiculous. Of course, she didn't _know_ it would only be a couple of days, he reminded himself. Annoyed that he'd just rebutted his own argument, he walked a bit faster through the darkening settlement, grumbling even more animatedly.

Almost at the infirmary, the Doctor heard shouts and gunshots in the distance. On hearing the ruckus, other men started emerging from dwellings with swords and a couple held pistols as they ran toward the port. Wasting no time, the Doctor followed them, running at full stride. Cannonfire issued from up ahead.

Rose. He slowed to a trot as men passed him. He had to find to Rose. There wasn't much he could do about the disturbance up ahead, other than make sure it didn't involve Daleks. Checking time lines, he quickly assessed the goings on. No fixed points here, and nothing out of the ordinary either. It always pained him when humans took to fighting before talking, but he couldn't stop every skirmish, could he? And right now, Rose was his priority. Once he made sure she was safe, he could go assess the situation first hand.

Turning and racing toward her dwelling, he made his way quickly, passing armed men heading in the other direction. Rounding the bend, he closed in on her cabin, noting with panic that it seemed very quiet.

Throwing the door open, he found the cabin empty and quite dark, with the sun no longer casting light through its windows. Chairs were upturned and the room was a mess. "ROSE!" he shouted, searching behind furniture to be sure she wasn't just hiding.

It was then that he heard whimpering coming from the opposite corner of the room. "Rose?!" he called, moving closer to the soft sobs in the corner. Behind a cot, Mary shivered and sobbed, letting out a terrified squeak when the Doctor removed the blanket she'd covered herself with.

"Mary! Where's Rose?" he demanded, taking the woman gently by the shoulders.

"She's… they took her, Doctor Smith! The Pirates! They took them all! I hid… I didn't know what else to do," she sobbed.

Helping her up, the Doctor sat her down carefully on the cot before running to the door. "Stay here, Mary… and barricade the door!" he directed, before running back out into the night toward the melee.

It didn't take him long to reach the scene of the battle. Pirates had indeed invaded and the settlers were doing their best to fight them off. Swords clanged together as men fought and shouts and cries could be heard as the pirates made their way through the fort. Trying his best to avoid a direct fight, the Doctor strained his ears for the higher pitched voices of women and, thank the Universe for Time Lord hearing, he was quickly able to pinpoint which direction to go to find them.

Threading his way along the embankment, he caught sight of a row boat filled with booty gotten from the settlement. As he watched, two men came forward, each holding a squirming, hollering woman tightly to his chest. One he recognized as Sarah and the other… oh thank Rassilon… the other was Rose. Despite his distance he could hear her clearly, feisty as ever, "Get your bloody paws off of me, you daft bastard!" She was kicking and clearly not making it easy for her captor. Good girl, Rose! Don't let them take you without a fight, he thought as he made his way around behind them. He wasn't armed and knew the only way he could help them was if he took the pirates by surprise.

Just then, Rose managed to get her jaw locked around the fleshy part of her captor's hand. The man howled in pain and instinctively let her go, leaving Rose to stomp firmly on his foot before taking off at a run.

The pirate wasn't about to let her go that easily, though, and lunged for her. Catching her skirt, he pulled mightily, yanking her feet out from under her. Rose landed with a sickening thud on the rocky beach, her forehead catching one of the larger rocks protruding from the wet earth. Letting out a bark of triumph, the large man loomed over her and yanked her up to her feet. Blood dripped from the gash above her eye, but that didn't stop Rose from letting out a hearty scream, calling for… Rassilon… she was calling for _him_! "DOCTOR SMITH! HELP! PLEASE!" she shrieked before the great lump of a man covered her mouth, pulling her toward one of the boats.

"ROSE!" the Doctor couldn't stop himself from yelling back. Close enough now to jump the first man, he threw himself on top of him. Surprised by the sudden appearance of this tall colonist, the pirate hadn't had time to rally before the Doctor was on him. The woman he'd been holding onto clawed her way out of his arms as he sought to both hold onto her and fight this newcomer.

"Run, Sarah!" the Doctor yelled, not that she really needed the advice.

"Doctor!" he heard Rose shout as her attacker released her to aid his fellow shipmate. Within moments, he was being pulled forcefully off of his quarry by the other, larger man. The smaller of the two caught his breath as Rose's ex-captor held the Doctor fast, his arms locked behind his back.

Wiping his bloodied lip with the back of his hand, the smaller pirate stood fully and turned back toward the Doctor, his sneer showing the dark hole where his front teeth should've been. "Well, what do we have here? Looks like we've found ourselves a real hero! Fancies himself a real ladies man, this one does."

"Rose! RUN!" the Doctor shouted from his position pinned against the larger man.

Rose, rather than running, stood shakily a few feet behind the smaller man.

Catching her out of the corner of his eye, the smaller pirate sneered, "Is this _your_ little bit of traffic, then?" he said, moving quickly to grab Rose by the hair. Rose screamed in pain and the Doctor fought even harder against the man restraining him.

"Let her go, you fucking bastard, or I swear…" the Doctor spat.

"You swear what. You gonna spit on me? Well, you just _do_ that while I get me a piece of this," the pirate grinned. Pulling Rose up closer to his face, he licked her from her clavicle up to just under her ear. Rose tried to pull away, but the pirate held her fast.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let her go. Right. Now," the Doctor said, his voice low and even.

"Oh for the blessed Lord's sake, Jake, have a chat with this arseworm," the smaller pirate directed.

"Gladly," the bigger man smiled, bringing up his cutlass and brutally stabbing it into the Doctor's abdomen.

"NO!" Rose screamed, watching the Doctor's eyes lose their focus before the pirate pulled his blood soaked knife out and dropped him, letting him slide sputtering onto the pebbled ground.

Just then, a bell sounded from the ship in the harbour. They were retreating.

"C'mon, Black, the Captain's calling," the larger man said, moving toward the rowboat, the Doctor's body left forgotten and writhing behind him.

"Well I'm not leaving without my little canary-bird," the greasy little man breathed into Rose's ear before dragging her to the water's edge and beyond to throw her into the rowboat with their other booty. Landing unceremoniously on her back, she righted herself quickly as the men climbed in the boat after her. "Get comfortable, my little strumpet, cause you won't be able to sit comfortable for a good while after this!" the little one laughed as he rowed, once again leering with a toothless grin.

Adrenaline coursed through Rose's body. She'd just watched the man she loved being stabbed in front of her. And now her own situation seemed worse than grave. If she meekly gave in to this situation, she'd end up a pirates whore. If she took a chance and jumped overboard, there was a good chance they'd come after her or she'd drown. Looking over the side of the boat, she considered the inky, cold water of the Atlantic ocean beneath them. It terrified her. Then again, being a helpless victim again terrified her even more. And Doctor Smith needed help. He might not love her, but she would die for him. She knew that now. On top of that, dying while swimming to freedom seemed preferable to dying a victim in her books. That settled it.

Gathering her courage, Rose took a large gulping breath and plunged into the black water. Shouts rang out from the boat, but Rose pressed on, swimming with all she had in her back toward the shore. From far behind her, the large pirate ship further out sounded its bell once again, calling it's men to reboard. After that, Rose could no longer hear the men, but she couldn't be sure it wasn't just the noise of the ocean now obscuring their cries. She wasn't going to assume she wasn't being followed, and continued pushing herself as hard as she could despite her skirts weighing her down. After a few minutes, she chanced a look behind her and found the pirates hadn't followed her after all. Wishing she could take a moment to celebrate the fact, she knew she mustn't get distracted from her goal. The Doctor needed her, and if she didn't reach land soon, she would freeze. She could already feel the ocean pulling the heat from her as she moved through it's icy waves.

It seemed to take hours, but Rose finally made it to the rocky beach again and crawled up its banks to flop on her back on the pebbled sand. Her fingers and feet were numb and her lungs burned from the exertion of her swim. In the distance she could hear triumphant cries of the colonists who naively thought they'd run off the pirates for good. But none of that mattered right now. Right now she needed to get to Doctor Smith.

Turning over onto her hands and knees, Rose slowly and shakily got to her feet and looked around. She'd ended up down the shore a bit from where they'd pushed off, and even though the night was clear and moonlit, she couldn't make out any shapes on the beach nearby. Shivering with cold, she moved as quickly as she could along the shore toward the settlement keeping her eyes trained on the ground around her to search for any shape that might be his crumpled form. Finally, up ahead she thought she could make out a dark shape that looked too long to be one of the many boulders littering the shoreline. Running as fast as her dripping skirts would let her, she finally closed the gap and saw that it was indeed Doctor Smith lying prostrate on the ground.

"Doctor!" she said breathlessly before throwing herself on the ground beside him. Even in the darkness she could make out the deeper shadow pooled just below his sternum where the blade had pierced his doublet. Frantically checking for his heart, she put her ear to his chest, and nearly sobbed when she heard it beating. "Oh, God, John… wake up," she said, pulling herself up to look at him and touch his face. "Please don't die. Please. I need you! I... I don't want to live without you. I _can't_ live without you," she choked, her voice raw with emotion. Searching his face for any sign of consciousness, she stroked his cheek. "Come back to me. Please. It doesn't matter if you don't want me like I want you, if… if you don't feel the same way, I can live with that. I won't insist on more. I'll make myself be content with what we have," she vowed, her chin quivering as she smoothed a fringe of hair off of his forehead. "But I won't promise myself to anyone else. I can't. I've only ever wanted to be with you. And I'll want to be with you forever. I love you, John," she said, letting the full force of her feelings for him come out in those words. Somehow, though, they seemed so… wrong. And she felt an inexplicable need to amend her last sentence. "I love you… Doctor," she said softly, reverently, as a tear fell, dripping onto his cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let her go, you fucking bastard, or I swear..." he shouted, knowing that if he had a weapon right now, he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

Spouting a meaningless retort, the bastard pulled Rose's defenceless body to his and actually licked her. He could see disgust and true terror in Rose's eyes. It was dawning on her what the outcome of her bravery might be. Pure rage flared in his hearts. No one hurt his precious girl.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let her go. Right. Now," he said, barely containing the full force of his anger.

He hadn't even registered the coward's response when he realized what was happening. Before he could react, the large man holding him had his cutlass drawn and it was being plunged into his stomach.

He heard Rose scream, even before the pain had time to make itself known to his brain. His mouth gaped open, but nothing escaped it. Looking down, it seemed surreal… the end of a cutlass protruding from his gut, his own blood spreading across his doublet and bubbling from the wound. The world began blackening around the edges of his vision when pain shot through him again with the swift removal of the blade. Doubling forward, he slid to the ground, clutching his stomach. A bell sounded in the distance. Rose's cries played in his ears as he lay on the ground, unable to move. Panic issued from every corner of his consciousness… Rose! They had Rose! He willed himself to go to her… to get up and take out 900 years of pent up fury on the two unsuspecting excuses for sentient beings who were planning on taking his precious girl. But his body did anything but what he wanted and, in fact, with plans of its own, it began to shut down. Echoes of her screams rang in his ears as he was dragged deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_'Doctor!'_ he heard an angel's voice cry. He must be dead. Rassilon! Why didn't he regenerate?

A soft pressure on his chest beaconed his mind to wake, but he couldn't bring himself to full consciousness. His body was actively working against it, pushing him to allow the dark to claim him again. '_Oh, God, John… wake up,'_ he heard through a gauzy haze. A feathery touch drew across his face. _'Please don't die. Please. I need you! I... I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you.'_ Rose! Forcefully pushing away the blackness beckoning him, he tried to wade his way up closer to clarity. In the distance he could make out the sound of waves crashing and suddenly, the force of the situation pushed to the forefront of his mind.

"Come back to me. Please. It doesn't matter if you don't want me like I want you, if… if you don't feel the same way, I can live with that. I won't insist on more." His one beating heart stuttered. She wanted him. But she couldn't know what he was. Not now. She didn't really want _him_. She wanted Doctor John Smith.

"I'll make myself be content with what we have," he heard her voice quiver. "But I won't promise myself to anyone else. I can't. I've only ever wanted to be with you. And I'll want to be with you forever. I love you, John." His hearts broke. Rose… _this_ Rose… loved him. Gods… if she only knew how he'd fought to keep that very feeling from overwhelming his common sense in the last year. How, if he really thought it was _her_ saying it… he'd probably have to drop every barrier he'd very purposefully erected between them. Because that would do it. That would, without question, break his resolve, and he would take her. For his own. Rassilon and his laws be damned.

"I love you… Doctor."

And that was when his carefully constructed walls crumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Love my beta, NeenaVarscona, for two good reasons. 1. My mother told me I had to, and 2. She's fantastic.

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

Pirate speak: 'Traffic' in reference to a woman meant she was a prostitute, as did a number of other choice terms. 'Have a chat' meant 'kill' and 'arseworm' meant… well, pretty much what it sounds like!

I thought of having Rose kick off her skirts while swimming but then remembered reading that they didn't wear knickers back then. Apparently, they didn't wear anything under their skirts at the time. Who knew?

Technically, there wasn't actually a full moon until April 21st, 1613, and in fact, on April 6th there was a new moon… hardly any moonlight. For the sake of fiction, the date of the full moon was moved back a couple of weeks. Thought I'd better point that out in case I get called out by any of you astronomists out there.

Now… on to the story once again!

* * *

"Rose..." He was barely able to whisper. The scabbard had pierced through his right diaphragm and lower lung, leaving only one diaphragm and his left lung working. His right heart had been injured as well, but not drastically. As far as he could tell, it was already beginning to heal. Hopefully it would start beating again on its own. Whether his lung and diaphragm would recover, however, he couldn't tell. The pull of a healing coma beckoned him from deep in his subconscious, but he couldn't let it take hold. Not yet.

"Doctor?" Rose's concerned voice said, trying to confirm she'd actually heard him.

WIlling his eyes to open, they finally obeyed. In the moonlight he could hardly make out her face, but it was the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen. She was silhouetted against the full moon, making her look even more like an angel than he remembered. Maybe he _was_ dead.

"Oh, God! Doctor," she said, leaning forward to put her forehead against his. No. Not dead. She was really here and he'd really heard what he'd heard. She loved him. _Him_. And he knew, in his hearts that it had come from _her_. _His_ Rose. Somewhere, deep in that fantastic brain of hers, she remembered him. "I thought I'd lost you!" Rose sobbed above him.

"Rose…" he stopped to gather a bit more breath, "thought… they'd…" he stopped again and groaned, unable to grunt more than a couple of words at a time.

"Don't talk, Doctor. You've been stabbed," she said, reigning in her tears. "I've got to get you to the infirmary," she nodded, turning her attention to his wound. "We need to get you somewhere safe," she said, moving to stand, her eyes searching the shore in hopes of finding someone to help.

Reaching out, the Doctor grabbed her wrist before she moved further. "I… Rose, I… need you… to know," he paused, drawing in a pained breath.

Rose knelt beside him again, her lovely features drawn in worry. "I'm here, John… Doctor," she amended again, taking his hand in both of hers.

This was it. Given that this was part of his own timeline, he couldn't tell if what he was about to do was going to become a fixed point in time, but he felt, given the monumental scale of its importance to him, he would consider it one. She deserved to know. And whether she was fully herself or not, it didn't change the way he felt. And she was hurting… from the attack, from being ostracized from the community, from seeing him in pain… and he could help. Now. Why wait, when time wouldn't change his feelings for her?

No. He was done putting off the inevitable. Drawing in a breath, he whispered, "I love you."

Rose's breath caught and she covered her mouth with her hand. Despite the circumstances, a joyous smile found her features and she began sobbing anew, leaning down to him to put her cheek to his. "Oh, Doctor… I love you, too." Pulling back slightly, she lightly touched her lips to his. "So much," she whispered.

Not content to let that stand, the Doctor cupped his hand around her neck to pull her in for a deeper kiss. Heat radiated through his body as he put every ounce of passion he had into it. It didn't last long though, as his lung demanded refilling within moments.

"We need help, Doctor. I'm going to find someone," Rose said, once again searching the beach ahead for any of the other settlers.

Suddenly, the Doctor felt the telltale tingles and pinpricks of regeneration energy forming in his the back of his mind. Rassilon… he was going to regenerate unless he went into a healing coma. Now.

"Rose!" he said, grabbing her arm again with enough energy that he startled her. "Don't let me… sleep longer than... eight hours. Promise me!"

Thrown by the urgency of his request, she consoled him immediately, "Alright, Doctor. Eight hours. I promise," she said, relieved when that seemed to settle him.

Laying his head back, he whispered again, "Eight hours." And then his eyes closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Having to leave the Doctor's side pained her more than she thought possible, but there was nothing for it. She had to do it. She couldn't move him on her own, and she needed to get him somewhere warm where she could look at his wound.

With the pirates having retreated, Rose was desperately relieved she was able to make her way quickly along the water's edge without interference. As she neared the fort she spied Mr. Lewis and Mr. Richardson recovering items the pirates had abandoned in their haste to retreat. Quickly explaining what had happened, she lead them back along the shoreline to find the Doctor still unconscious, lying in the rocky sand. The trip back to the infirmary was tense and Rose hovered alongside the Doctor as the men she'd recruited carefully carried him through the settlement. Finally reaching their destination, Rose had the men lower the Doctor carefully onto a waiting bed. Directing Mr. Richardson to retrieve some fresh water from the well and Mr. Lewis to fetch her some clean linen to dress the Doctor's wound, Rose began unfastening his doublet.

Carefully pulling back the fabric of the shirt under his jacket, Rose exposed the wound to the chilly air. The size of the gash itself was staggering and Rose's panic flared again when she uncovered it. The bleeding had remarkably slowed to a trickle, though, if there was any consolation. Taking the linen and the water from her helpful volunteers, she began cleaning the area as best she could, stopping when she could see the wound more clearly through the blood.

Then, suddenly struck with an insistent idea, Rose tasked Mr. Richardson to retrieve some of the gin Surgeon Whiting kept on a high shelf to medicate patients. She found herself thanking the Lord that the Doctor was actually unconscious, because this was going to hurt. A lot. But it needed to be done in order to kill any bacteria from the filthy scabbard that pirate had stabbed him with. Rose paused. _Bacteria?_ Where did she come up with such ridiculous words? Deciding not to second guess herself, she concentrated on the task ahead of her.

Gritting her teeth in empathy for him, Rose poured the alcohol over the open wound. To her surprise and great relief, he didn't react at all. He didn't even so much as groan. Then, having threaded a needle with some thread, she dipped both in the gin before using them to suture the wound closed. After minutes of careful stitching, Rose doused the wound with more gin and then sat back to examine her work.

Through it all, the Doctor's eyes remained resolutely closed. He looked as if he was merely sleeping, as he had on the beach so long ago now.

It was difficult to believe she'd only known him for less than two weeks. Everything about him demanded familiarity… his eyes, his face, his demeanor, and even his hair, wildly styled and all. Studying his face, she realized that she had… been _missing_ him in her life. An odd way to frame one's love for someone, but there it was. His absence in her life had left her aching and lonely and… wanting. And now, here in Cuper's Cove, she meets him and he remarkably fills the empty Doctor sized hole in her soul. The one that's threatened to overwhelm her on and off for the last year. And now… what if she lost him now? She'd only just found him. Grief bloomed in her heart with the thought.

"Miss Tyler, if you don't need us any longer, we'll be off to help with the clean up," Mr. Lewis said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Of course, Mr. Lewis. But wait! I didn't even ask… has anyone else been hurt?" she blurted, suddenly and guiltily very aware of her role as the sole carer in the settlement now that the Doctor was out of commission.

"Not seriously, Miss," he replied, "but a few have some wounds that'll need tending to. I'll let the Governor know you're alright and can care for the wounded if that's alright?"

"Of course. Send them along straight away," Rose confirmed before the men left, leaving her alone in the clinic with the Doctor for the time being. Kneeling down again beside him, she smoothed his hair back from his head and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Come back to me, my Doctor," she whispered, willing him to hear her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It wasn't long after Rose sent the men to bring more wounded that she found herself in a whirlwind of activity. A good twenty men had shown up at the infirmary door with wounds of various kinds and severities. With the help of a couple of volunteers, Rose tended to their punctures, scrapes and even two broken bones. Feeling incredibly out of her realm of comfort, she did her best to aid the men in her care, wishing desperately that the Surgeon would return soon. As a midwife she'd helped deliver quite a few babies, a few of whom had been quite ill at birth, but she'd never had to deal with the likes of this. She was running on pure instinct, and she kept thanking God for somehow providing her with ideas on how to help these poor men.

It was well into the morning when she finally finished tending to the last of the injured men. She hadn't sat down in as many hours and with some final instruction to Mr. Wellington about keeping his dressings dry and clean, she closed the door behind him and flopped down onto the chair at the table. She was exhausted. Thoroughly and completely drained. But she still had one more patient to check on.

The Doctor hadn't stirred since he was brought in last night. He hadn't changed positions, coughed, or even twitched. Every so often during the night she'd checked in just to be sure he was still breathing and that he hadn't developed a fever. But every time, his breathing was regular and his temperature was normal, if not even a bit cooler than expected. That had worried her as well. The cold ocean air may have taken its toll on him while he lay wounded on that beach. What if he'd developed hypothermia? Hypo…what? Anyhow, she somehow knew that the cold could actually cause a person to become unresponsive. What if he was suffering from that? She'd decided she'd better cover him up better to try to raise his temperature, so she'd piled a few more blankets on him during the night.

Now, with the sunlight streaming through the blanketless windows, she felt his forehead and found him a little bit warmer than last night. She took a deep breath and studied his face. He seemed to be at peace, but she still worried. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she heard his voice again.

Thinking back to his whispered words on the beach, she suddenly realized that it was morning. Of course it was. But that meant he'd slept for a long time now. It must be at least 9:00. She did some mental calculations, something she had never been very good at… wait. How did she know that? A little leap of excitement danced in her stomach. She wasn't good at maths. And she loved… geography. Her breath caught. Was she… remembering? She closed her eyes and tried to think, purposefully putting herself mentally back on that road just out of Bristol.

The rain had been beating down so hard as she lay on the cold ground. Once again she felt the echoes of the terrible pain she'd suffered at the time, pounding in her head as if she'd somehow had her skull crushed. Flashes of new images suddenly filled her mind. Walking. Her trainers soaked, her hoodie and trousers drenched as she sloshed her way along the roadside, disoriented and groaning in pain. Falling on the ground, onto her hands and knees on the side of what seemed to be a road.

Oh my God! She was remembering! She was sure of it! She didn't understand all of the thoughts associated with the images, but she knew what they meant. They meant she might be recalling some of her life!

A deep groan filled her ears, and she was quickly torn from her ecstatic musing and back to reality. "Doctor?" she tried, stroking his cheek.

Complete relief filled her then when his eyes fluttered open. He looked a bit disoriented, but recognition quickly replaced the confusion and a small smile graced his handsome features. "Rose," he said, clearly happy she was there.

"Doctor! I was so worried. Your wound… it was so deep. I was terrified you might not make it," Rose admitted, her eyes beginning to well up.

"Couldn't leave you to marry Governor Guy, now could I?" he joked weakly, cracking a grin.

Rose laughed at his attempt at humour despite his discomfort. "Oh, you git," she said, smacking him lightly on the arm. Stopping for a moment, surprised at the turn of phrase, she giggled in memory of her good news.

"John… Doctor… I have some wonderful news. I know I probably shouldn't be bothering you with this now, but I'm just so excited… if I hadn't been so worried about you, I'd have been dancing!"

Smiling at her exuberance, the Doctor looked at her expectantly. A beaming, tongue touched smile was all that was returned to him. "Well?" he prodded, now beyond curious.

"Doctor… I'm remembering!" Rose said, radiating excitement.

"What?! Well… that's wond… wait," the Doctor stopped suddenly, his expression immediately turning serious. "What time is it?!" he demanded, trying to sit up.

"What are you doing?!" Rose said, alarmed at his sudden movement and worried for his stitches.

"My Gods, Rose!" he yelled, now sitting fully upright, clutching his right side, "I've been out for ten hours! Ten! Didn't I tell you to wake me in eight hours?!" His eyes were bright with … worry? Anger? Rose wasn't sure. But she did know that this he was actually beginning to frighten her.

"I… we had a rush… people were injured! I got so busy… I'm sorry I didn't wake you right away. But you needed the rest, yeah? I mean… you needed to heal," Rose hurriedly tried to explain as the Doctor staggered his way to the shelves to gather what he needed to make the juice / antidote formula he'd been feeding Rose for the past week.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, beginning to get a bit ruffled herself. Was he actually making her that blasted _juice_? Now? Really? "Doctor… I'm fine, yeah? I can do without the juice for a day or two until you're better," she tried to reassure him.

The Doctor continued to work in silence, grinding the turnips into pulp in a small bowl in front of him. She tried again. "Doctor… this is ridiculous! Lie down, for heaven's sake! You'll tear your sutures," she admonished, moving to him to try to steer him back to bed.

Pulling his arm from her grip, he turned and handed her a cup full of the juice. "Drink it," he ordered, straining to remain calm. She'd gone a full twelve hours and fifty-three minutes without the antidote. The outer limit for effectiveness was twelve. Twelve hours. Even the mere glimmer of possibility she might regress was mortifying. He needed her back.

Now here she was, staring at him as if he had three heads. Not that there was anything wrong with that. But he currently _didn't_ have three heads, and she needed to stop thinking and just _drink_.

Crossing her arms, she stood stoically in front of him. What the hell was she doing?! Oh, Gods… she was going to argue with him. Now?! _For Rassilon's sake… for once just do as I ask!_, he screamed in his head. Glaring down at her, he purposefully loomed above her, using his height to its full effect.

But this Rose was _not_ going to wilt. In fact, seeing as this was a Rose of the Tyler variety, it shouldn't have surprised him that his 'Oncoming Storm' look merely made her more obstinate.

He actually felt his shoulders slump. Oracle's armpits… this woman could drain him of the will to live if she wanted to. Feeling the full force of his fatigue all of a sudden, he turned and sought out the chair behind him, sinking into it, the cup still grasped in his hands like a life preserver. "Please, Rose. Please, drink it? For me?" he said, not completely unaware how sad and pathetic he probably looked right about now.

As she stood there, studying him, he saw her own shoulders round slightly. Slowly, she walked up to him and stood in front of him. Finally, she reached out for the cup.

Gratefully, he handed it to her. Watching her drink that liquid cup of memories was about the best sight he could possibly have imagined in that moment. He thanked all the deities he could recall as he watched her drain the last of it from the cup and hand it back to him.

He felt himself physically sag in the chair, all of his energy spent in the making and execution of that mission. "Thank-you," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Come on," she said, helping him up. Allowing the assistance, the Doctor actually found he needed her to help him walk back to the bed. His side ached bitterly, but for all that, he couldn't help but feel relieved. If he was very lucky, there'd be no regression, and Rose's memories wouldn't be compromised. He'd been faithful with the timing of every other dose and he desperately hoped that counted for something.

Settling him back in bed, Rose pulled the blanket over him. Sitting on the side of the cot, she studied him once again. "Are you going to tell me what _that_ was all about?" she asked, her voice calm, but clearly controlled. She was pissed.

The Doctor squirmed a bit under the blanket, not a bit surprised that she'd figured something more was going on than his general concern for her well being. Damn her brilliant human brain. He wanted to tell her what was going on, but something told him it was too soon. Too much, too soon, he knew, could compromise her recovery. Not to mention the fact that she'd just overshot the timing of this dose. No. Not yet. But… maybe he could share a bit, if he was careful…

He cleared his throat. "Now… don't be angry with me, Rose. I probably should have told you before now, but I was afraid you'd say no, and I just wanted to help…" he began, looking appropriately guilty.

"Go on," she said, her tone aloof, but her eyes betraying her curiosity.

"Well, you see, in my studies at Cambridge, I came across an incredible compound known originally for it's properties as cure for fatigue, but I quickly deduced that it would be very useful as a memory enhancing agent. When you told me your story, I knew I had to help you. Luckily, I was able to synthesize the compound right here, and I've been giving it to you… in the juice." Stopping to size up her reaction, he wasn't surprised to find she looked a bit put out. That was probably a massive understatement. More like she looked as if she wanted to throttle him into his next regeneration. Not that she remembered he'd regenerate. Oh. The throttling took on a new meaning given that she didn't remember he would have another life afterward.

"Now… see I worried you'd be angry… but look! You're remembering, yeah? And that's good, right?" he said, his words dripping with enthusiasm. Better that than blood, he mused, wincing at the menacing look on Rose's otherwise beautiful face.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to help me?" Rose asked, clearly questioning his motives in all this. "Why all the secrecy?"

"Well, you said you'd accepted that you'd never be able to remember your past, Rose. And what if it didn't work? I couldn't be sure. And I couldn't bring your hopes up only to have them dashed. That would kill me. I… I just want you to be happy," he said, very truthfully. In the end, that's what he truly wanted. There was no lie anywhere in that. He'd admitted he loved her on the beach for that very reason. Seeing her hurting was akin to suffering torture in his hearts.

Her expression softened then, as she took in the sincerity of what he'd said. "Well…" she said, her lips betraying a small smirk, "I _am_ remembering some things," she said tentatively, admitting his plan perhaps had some merit, even if she didn't like his methods.

A guilty grin fired across his features. It was working. "Tell me?" he asked, giving her his most adorable smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank-you, my friends, for your kind words and encouragement! This is by far the longest fiction I've written, and it's been a hoot! (...Ooooo - not saying that again.). A very special thank-you to **Endelda**, who very graciously pointed out that a scabbard is, in fact, used to _store_ a knife and is not the knife itself. Being stabbed by a scabbard might hurt, but I doubt there'd be lots of blood! The worst part, is that I did actually _know_ that. My husband, who is a 'Fight Master' (stage and film fight choreographer) with 'Fight Director's Canada' would be mortified if he found out my error. It's okay - all corrected now! (Don't tell him…)

My beta did her job once again. Thanks, NeenaVarscona!

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

In actual fact, the settlers never actually won anything against Easton and his pirates. In reality, they ended up surrendering livestock willingly just to get him to go away. It is an interesting fact that in all the skirmishes the settlement of Cuper's Cove had with the pirate Easton, only one settler was ever hurt and it is said that it was an accident. I figured it would likely have been the Doctor if he'd been there.

Humans only have one diaphragm. Not really all that practical, I figure. Hence the Doctor having two. One for each lung!

In those days surgery was a pretty sordid affair, with infections abounding. 'Germs' were a mystery to humans in those days, so injuries were often infected by the bacteria on the weapons used or even by the well-meaning surgeons themselves. Death by infection was often assumed to be due to poison the weapon must have been dipped in before its use. Alcohol was used in surgery, but more as a means of placating the injured rather than sterilizing anything. They also didn't generally suture wounds either in the 17th century. Instead they would tape the wound together and let the skin heal itself together on its own. Rose would likely have wanted to stitch it together, though, with memories starting to creep back to her, so that's what she did.

Now, on to the Doctor and Rose...

* * *

Rose filled the Doctor in on the few images she'd remembered so far. Listening intently, he was relieved to learn she had some memories returning. The antidote was working.

"The last thing I remember is walking along the roadside. I remember my head pounding… I felt like I could barely keep my eyes open by the end. I remember falling, and then the world going black." Rose paused, lost in her memory. "But… why can't I remember anything else?" she asked, her eyes entreating.

"Give it a bit more time, Rose. You'll remember more, I promise. Just… please drink the juice when I ask you to, okay? The timing is crucial. And I… want you to get your memories back," he said earnestly.

Rose nodded, looking thoughtful. "But… what if… what if I was… someone else?" When he returned her question with a confused expression, she pressed ahead. "What if I wasn't me… like I am now?" she said, knowing she wasn't explaining herself well, but unable to come up with a better way to sum up her concerns.

The Doctor pulled his arm out from under the blanket and reached for her hand. She gave it willingly. "Rose… whoever you are, or were, you're not going to have been someone completely different than you are now. You're honestly the most brilliant, brave and giving person I've ever met. And that's saying a lot," he smiled, trying to reassure her. "You're the same person you've always been. Oh, you may have dressed a bit differently or maybe wore your hair a bit shorter, but all that is superficial. Memories may colour our perception, but they don't change who you are. Your essence."

Rose smiled back, a bit comforted by his declaration. But the thought still niggled at her.

"But how can you _know_ that? What if I was a… a _loose_ woman, or something? What if I was a terrible person and had done terrible things and that's why I can't remember?" she said, worrying her lip with her teeth.

"Hey," the Doctor said, dragging her back from her worried thoughts, "you were none of those things. Trust me. Please. If that could even have been a possibility, I would never have tried to help you gain your memories back. You're nothing but fantastic, Rose. Never forget that," he said seriously, squeezing her hand.

Rose smiled a bit of a watery smile, and laughed a bit shyly at the compliment. "You, sir, are a bit bias, though, I think. Seeing as how I saved your life," Rose said, feeling a bit lighter.

"Of course I'm biased," he agreed, "but I'm not wrong. Not about this," he said, his eyes begging her to believe him.

She looked down at their clasped hands and was once again struck by how _right_ it felt to have them joined. As if that's the way it always had been. There was no awkwardness or feeling of impropriety. It was just… comfort. And a profound sense of perfection. Apparently the Doctor hadn't missed the feeling either, as she looked up to find him also looking at their joined hands. Sliding his eyes up to meet hers, there was no way she could misinterpret the longing there. They were deep, and dark, and impossibly ancient… and she could lose herself in them. Not missing the small shift in his gaze from her eyes to her lips and back, she found herself staring at his own which were slightly parted and incredibly inviting. Before making any sort of conscious choice, she found herself leaning in to close the gap between them. Hovering for a moment, inches from his lips, she purposefully sought out his eyes once again, his hot, sweet breath meeting her own. The look that met her was one of reverent _want_, and she felt her heartbeat increase in speed in response. She felt as if she was in a trance, unable to take her eyes from his, when his hand released hers and found its way around the back of her neck to pull her fully to him.

Their lips met in the most delicious way and she felt her hand press against his chest as he pulled her more tightly to him to deepen the kiss. His tongue played at her lips, seeking entrance, and Rose couldn't find it in herself to refuse. Opening her mouth to allow his tongue to dance against hers, she felt true sparks fly through her at the contact. Her chest constricted in honest need for him and she felt light-headed. A small moan issued from him, sending bolts of desire through her as he gently sucked on her lower lip. Leaning into him a bit more, the Doctor grunted slightly and pulled away. "Oh! Doctor, I'm so sorry!" Rose apologized, hopping back, realizing she'd accidentally pressed against his injured side.

"No… it's fine, Rose, really," he said, trying to ease her guilt, "It's just a bit tender yet," he grimaced.

"I… I should go. You should be resting, yeah?" Rose sat and leaned away from him, making to stand, but the Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand. "No, please don't go. I… I mean, I'd love it if you'd stay. With me. Please?" Grimacing inwardly at how needy he sounded, he still held her hand fast. He was tired of letting her go. Every other time he let her go, she was almost lost to him.

Rose looked at his entreating face and felt her worries melt. "Alright. But you need to sleep if you're going to get better, so I'll just sit over there while you have a kip. Won't be more than a few feet away," she smiled, smoothing his hair just as a huge yawn escaped her.

"It seems I'm not the only one who should be resting, Miss Tyler," he admonished playfully.

"I'm fine, Doctor Smith," she said, opening her eyes wide as if to show him she was nowhere near sleepy. "Now. You close your eyes," she directed, continuing to run her fingers through his thick hair.

Realizing he was too exhausted to argue, the Doctor regretfully closed his eyes, allowing the feel of her fingers on his scalp to lull him to relaxation. Before long, he felt himself floating into a blissful sleep, knowing the woman he finally admitted to loving was slowly, completely coming back to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A cold wind wafted across his face, pulling him from his peaceful cloud. A pleasant pressure pushed against his back and he wanted nothing but to turn over and nestle in. Realizing the pressure had to be a warm, sleeping Rose Tyler, he smiled. She'd fallen asleep beside him, despite her best intentions of moving to the chair across the room. He was pretty irresistible, after all, he smirked inwardly. About to open his eyes to check on her, he was startled by a man's booming, angry voice.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Rose jumped beside him and sat up quickly, pulling the blanket with her. The Doctor, too, sat up, but more slowly in deference to his aching side.

"Governor!" Rose yelped, dropping the blanket in her haste to stand.

The Governor looked as if he might pull his sword on the Doctor himself. Rose stepped forward to stand between him and the Doctor, who was getting to his feet as well.

"Governor… it's not what you think! I was… the Doctor was hurt, and I was helping him, and I was so tired… I just closed my eyes for a moment. Nothing happened, I swear it!" Rose hurriedly tried to explain.

"How could you, Rose? After I offered to take you as my wife! And with _him_!" he glared at the Doctor.

"It was an accident! I was… just…" She was lost for words. Just running my fingers through his incredible hair? Just remembering how unbelievable his tongue felt against mine? Just imagining him naked and pressed up against me?

"You were just offering yourself to him, like you did with Thomas Willoughby? Perhaps the rumours were true after all, then. Perhaps you _are_ merely a whore who invites near strangers into your bed!" he spat angrily.

A growl issued from the man beside her. "You need to stand down, Governor. Nothing happened!" the Doctor fumed, moving to stand beside Rose.

"Of course you'd defend her. You're just as bad as she is, Smith! If you cared so much for her honour, you'd be more careful to make sure she doesn't sneak into your bed! As it is, all you've done is confirmed her position as a common bit of traffic in this settlement," he ranted.

The Doctor was radiating pure controlled rage now. "You would do well to mind your tongue, Governor," he warned, taking Rose's hand in his. Rose jumped, surprised at his action, but she didn't pull away. "You are addressing my fiancee. And I don't take kindly to you casting aspersions on me and mine." His eyes shone with confrontation and fury.

A rush of breath escaped the small blonde human beside him and he knew he'd overstepped his bounds this time. Somehow, he couldn't find of glimmer of regret in himself, though. In for a penny, in for a pound. Common human saying, that. And it couldn't be more apt right now. He'd offered his hearts to Rose. He loved her. In a few days they would be out of here and she could really decide if she wanted this. An honest to gods relationship with him. But for now, this git needed to be put in his place.

"So you're telling me you were just _bundling_?!" the Governor said incredulously.

The air between them was static with tension, but in only a few moments, Rose decidedly squeezed the Doctor's hand and said confidently, "Yes."

The Doctor was surprised to find he'd been holding his breath. In his fury he'd almost forgotten what a commitment like this would mean to a 17th century girl. This Rose really did love him. He only hoped his suspicions were true and _his_ Rose was somewhere in there, loving him too. That is, loving him _after_ she ripped his time travelling arse a new one for abandoning her for the last year. Now _that_ was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

"I expect that means you'll be making an honest woman out of Miss Tyler soon, then?" the Governor said, confronting the Doctor expectantly. "In fact, I think this Saturday would be ideal. The colony has seen nothing but sorrow lately what with the pirates and the scurvy. This is just the kind of celebration we need to bring up everyone's spirits!" he said with feigned enthusiasm.

The Doctor's mind reeled. This weekend! She wouldn't be done the antidote until Friday, and then there were still a few days after that before she'd hopefully be in possession of all her memories again. And while he knew that the ceremony wasn't a valid Gallifreyan bonding, it was still a human ritual that would mean something much more for Rose. He couldn't deny her now, though. Not in front of the Governor. "Ummm, yes. Right. This weekend. Saturday," the Doctor stumbled in confirmation.

The Governor seemed almost pleased as he accurately read the Doctor's reluctance. "I look forward to it. Until Saturday," he said smugly, nodding curtly to the Doctor and Rose both before leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

Finding themselves both facing the closed door, Rose was the first one to break the silence. Turning sheepishly, she said quietly, "Doctor… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that you felt you had to do that for me. I never intended it, I swear," Rose said, looking down to hide her shame. "I'll understand if you want to… if you don't want…" she stammered.

Understanding what she was thinking, he quickly moved to take her hands and pull her to sit on the edge of a bed. "Stop. Don't do that. Don't apologize, Rose. It's me who should be apologizing. I… that imbecile was insulting you, and I just couldn't stand by and let him speak poorly of you. I shouldn't have presumed… I just… sometimes my gob gets away from me, and before I could catch my runaway tongue I'd said it. I'm sorry Rose. Can you forgive me?"

Her lips turned up in a bit of a smile now. "You were saving my honour. There's nothing to forgive," she said, gently, her eyes brimming. "But…" she started, looking worriedly down at their joined hands, "I don't want to marry you if you're going to go through with it just to save my reputation, Doctor. I… I love you. I have done since I saved you on the beach." She paused, her brows furrowed in concentration, then looked up into his eyes. "I know this is going to sound trite and ridiculous, but it's like there was a huge hole in my heart before you got here and somehow, you've filled it. It's like I've been looking for you as long as I can remember and you've finally come," she said, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I need you in my life like air, Doctor. But if you don't feel the same way," she paused again, taking a shaky breath, "like I said before… I'll understand. But I can't promise to be with you, to be your wife, unless you truly love me in return."

Seeing her heart laid bare before him was like no honour he'd had before. Dropping all pretense of reason and worry, he surged forward to plunge his hands into her hair, pulling her lips forcefully to meet his. Her initial surprise turned to need as she returned his kiss as forcefully as he gave it. Finally, using all her willpower, Rose pulled back a bit, taking a much needed breath. She knew she might not be able to convince herself to stop if they kept going any longer.

"Doctor, I… I should go. My friends… the girls in my cabin...they'll be worried. And I haven't even spared them a thought since this all happened. I have to… I should make sure they're alright."

The Doctor reigned in his desire to rip off her jacket, shift and bodice all in one pull just to see her finally somewhat bare to him. He'd waited _so_ long to admit he cared for her… it seemed torture to wait any longer to _show_ her how much he cared for her. But she was right, damn it. If nothing else, he needed to wait to… _show_ her until she at least remembered _who_ she was showing herself to.

Drawing in a controlling breath, he said, "Yes. Right. Your cabin mates. They'll… want to know how you are as well, I expect."

Rose stood regretfully and smoothed some unruly strands of hair back into place. "It looks like we've got some planning to do for Saturday, Doctor," Rose said softly, tongue in teeth.

The Doctor nodded, smiling purposefully. "Until tomorrow," Rose said, crossing to the door and slowly opening it. Lingering the doorway, she finally reluctantly left, closing the door softly behind her.

Watching her leave, his snog addled brain finally properly kicked in again. He was getting married! Saturday! Norbulen's knickers... what the hell had he been thinking, agreeing to such a ridiculous plan? Rose was expecting him to promise himself to her forever… but she had no idea what she was really getting into. And this would mean something to her. He knew it. And he… how in Rassilon's name was he going to be able to explain this to her after she remembered everything? 'Oh, I thought you wouldn't mind if we got married before you knew who I really was. Is that a problem?' Yeah. That was going to go over like a broculum filled balloon. Not to mention the very pertinent fact that she would probably not want to even _talk_ to him after she remembered what he'd done let alone want to share a bed with him. Maybe once she saw how sorry he was and found out what he'd done to help her remember she'd be able to look past the minor indiscretion of a lost year? Unwelcome memories of Jackie Tyler's adrenaline filled slap filled his mind. Rose had to have inherited some her genes. Hopefully they weren't the slapping ones.

He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. No matter how much his body could use the healing time.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all who have taken time to comment and fave! I'm extremely grateful! :) Thanks again to my beta, NeenaVarscona for her patience and support!

**INTERESTING FACTS: **

Bundling. What on God's green acres is bundling, you ask? Apparently it was quite common practice for engaged couples to 'bundle', that is, to _sleep_ together with clothes on. Completely innocent, of course. The idea was that it allowed for the couple to get to know each other (ahem) better before the wedding when days were short of light. It also had the added benefit of keeping each other warm at night… it's damn cold in the winter! Before marriage, contrary to my storytelling, single women were pretty much never allowed to be alone with a man and were guarded by family members and friends until they were engaged. Once betrothed, families did allow the couple to be alone… and bundling was one of the 'perks'. In all the innocence of bundling, however, quite a lot of randy young couples got knocked up and ended up running to the altar in a big hurry.

* * *

Rose arrived back at her dwelling to find that all of her friends had returned to the cabin except for Rebecca. No one had seen her since they were all taken from the dwelling the day before by the pirates. Rose comforted Mary by the fire as they all shared their disbelief at what had happened. Between tears, they also shared stories about Rebecca, whom they'd all gotten to know quite well over the last seven months.

It was late before Sarah decided to turn in for the night. Elizabeth followed, leaving only Rose and Mary sitting in front of the crackling fire. Knowing her friend wouldn't mind her sharing some good news in the midst of the sad loss of Rebecca, Rose told Mary about Saturday. She wasn't surprised to find her friend bristling with excitement.

"Saturday?! Rose… but that's so exciting! You're going to be wed to an incredible looking doctor!" Then, studying her friends features, she said, "So why aren't you ecstatic right now? I would be jumping out of my skin to tell everyone."

Rose looked at the fire, obviously uncomfortable. "It's just that… well, I'm worried he felt like he _had_ to ask me," she shared. "We were… Governor Guy caught us… bundling," Rose said shyly, looking consciously away from her friend.

"Bundling?!" Mary snorted. "But you're his fiancee, yeah? No one is going to call you up for that," Mary said, trying to comfort her, knowing that every couple who had been engaged so far at the settlement had bundled at least a few times before the nuptials.

"Yeah, but… he hadn't _asked_ me yet," Rose said, self-consciously. "I fell asleep… beside him. We'd been talking, and I… well, we _kissed_... and I was touching his hair. It was _so_ soft… and I just… fell asleep there," Rose said, watching her friend for her reaction.

Mary's eyebrows rose perceptibly. "Just bundling?"

"I swear, Mary! Nothing more happened! I just fell asleep beside him and when we woke, the Governor was standing there. That's when the Doctor told him I was his fiancee. He hadn't even properly asked me! But the Governor was furious… and the Doctor was defending my honour… and now… now I don't know _what_ to think. He told me he loved me. That's good, right?" she asked her friend, looking for some support.

"Of course it's good, you loon!" Mary confirmed. "He wouldn't have offered to marry you if he didn't mean to!" she laughed, making Rose smile in response.

"It's just that… since I saw him on the beach, I've not been able to take my mind off of him. He's in every dream and every thought. It's almost frightening, Mary, how much I feel like I _need_ him," Rose said seriously, trying to relate feelings she hadn't been able to put words to. "It's like I've known him all my life, but haven't met him. Not truly. But now… now I feel like something is telling me… showing me the way. Like it's meant to be. Does that make sense?" Rose asked, knowing that it made anything but.

"Rose, if your heart is telling you to be with him, then ibe/i with him. That kind of love doesn't happen for many, yeah? And who are you to question it?" she said, all pretense of light-heartedness gone.

"Almost like Cupid's arrow, isn't it?" Rose said.

"Just like Cupid's arrow," Mary confirmed. "Now. Enough of your ridiculous doubt! The more important question is… what are you going to wear?" Mary asked, giving her a toothy grin.

Rose smiled despite her misgivings. Mary's enthusiasm was infectious. Before long they were sharing ideas about what fabric they could use to help her fashion an appropriate dress for the wedding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose woke with a start and sat up, covered in sweat, panting as if she'd just run across England. Flashes of images still played before her eyes. Monsters with great, huge eyes. A tall, attractive man with the shortest hair she'd ever seen. A blonde woman in a… track suit. Mum? Oh my God. Rose's hand flew to cover her mouth. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to pull the image into better focus. She was older, but not _old_. Maybe… late thirties? Her face was painted and her hair pulled back but not in a bun. A flash of the same woman, younger this time, crying. Were they in a graveyard? She was leaning over a headstone, touching it. Sobbing. Dad. An aching sadness filled Rose's heart. Her Dad was dead.

Opening her eyes, she wasn't sure she wanted to remember anything else. Last night she didn't even know she had parents. Now one of them was dead and her Mum… where was she? Oh God… had she left her alone somewhere in England to fend for herself? A widow?

Suddenly fear filled her. What _else_ was she going to remember? Had she run away from her Mum? Was she… Oh Lord… maybe she even had a family of her own? A husband? Children? Did she leave them too? Panic set in.

And what about those other memories? Monsters? Clearly those had been part of dreams she'd had before her past was lost to her. And who was the tall man with the blue eyes? She knew he was someone close. She focused in on him. Thinking of him made her feel… Rose felt her eyes prickle with tears. She missed him. This man in her dream. Oh my God… she loved him. She could feel it deep in her soul. She had loved this man.

Rose's panic grew to universal proportions. Dragging her blanket off of her bed she wrapped it around herself and ran to the door, pulling on her shoes. Careful to close the door softly behind her so as not to wake her dwelling mates, she wasted no more time before sprinting off toward the shoreline. She needed to be alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor woke to sun streaming into the infirmary. He was by himself and it was 7:53 in the morning. Rose would be in in another ten minutes or so. Best get her juice ready.

Sliding out of bed, he was instantly reminded of his injury. At his body's insistence, he'd remarkably fallen asleep despite his mind's busy worrying. His injuries had clearly taken their toll. Once again, he thanked the Gods he hadn't regenerated. If Rose wasn't sure of him _now_, imagine how she'd feel if she'd come back to find a completely different man in his place on the beach? Shaking his head to clear the unwanted thought, he padded over to the fireplace to tend to the embers. A couple of logs and a carefully aimed sonic resulted in a warm, crackling fire. After tending to his superior, but not absent, biological requirements, he came back in to prepare the antidote.

Today was Friday. The last day. Rose had shared that she'd remembered a couple of things, but he'd hoped there would be more evidence of her memory returning by now. He was starting to worry. He needed to run some tests on her to make sure the myelin regrowth was progressing, but until she remembered a bit more he dare not throw the TARDIS at her, figuratively speaking.

When 8:15 rolled around, the Doctor began getting a bit concerned. Usually she was here at the break of dawn, but he'd assumed after the events of yesterday she might be taking a bit longer lie in than usual. He still had a good forty-five minutes before she'd be late taking the antidote, but he wasn't about to push that deadline.

Pouring the juice in a flask, the Doctor headed out toward Rose's cabin. He figured he'd probably run into her on her way to the infirmary. He was worrying for nothing, he was sure. But the closer he got to the cabin with no sign of Rose's shapely form walking toward him the more worried he got. Something was wrong.

Hurrying to the door, he knocked impatiently and waited. The door opened and he found Mary smiling at him. "Hello, Doctor," she said knowingly.

"Ummm, Hi, Miss Roberts. Have… have you seen Rose? Miss Tyler? She hasn't come to the infirmary this morning," he said, trying not to sound as concerned as he was.

"Oh. No. I thought she had gone in early again," Mary said, her brows furrowing. "She probably just went for a walk on the beach. She does that sometimes," she said scrutinizing him.

"Oh. Thanks," the Doctor said, turning to leave.

"Doctor," Mary said, stopping him, "I know this is none of my business, but Rose was a bit… worried last night… about you."

"Oh yes?" the Doctor said, turning his attention back to the small woman in front of him.

"Yeah. She… might have mentioned that she was worried you felt… trapped. You know, ... the Governor. Bundling, and all." The Doctor actually felt himself blush. For Rassilon's sake - Time Lords don't _blush_, he admonished himself.

"Well, thank-you, Mary… for telling me. Rose is… well, it's complicated," he said, rubbing his neck with his free hand, feeling a bit irritated at having to explain any of this to her. He was starting to get a headache.

"But… you _love_ her, yeah? You love Rose?" Mary asked.

Part of the Doctor wanted to tell her to mind her own business, but he knew she was only looking out for Rose's best interests. It wasn't her fault that he'd completely bullocks-ed up and left her on her own for an entire year.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do love her," he admitted.

"Good," Mary said, clearly relieved, "Cause she loves you with all her heart, you know. I think you two were meant to be. Like Cupid's arrow lodged straight in her heart when she saw you. And I've seen the way you look at her. Cupid didn't miss your heart either, I suspect," Mary smiled.

A smile reluctantly found the Doctor's lips as well at this pronouncement. She was probably right. It was almost as if, from the moment he saw her he was a goner. He'd often wondered how one little human girl could make him feel like a goofy adolescent of forty. Maybe he'd never had a choice in the matter. Of course, he knew logically that was ridiculous, but the analogy was apt.

"I should find her," he said, holding up the juice in explanation before turning to walk back down the path.

"Well, when you find her, tell her to come home! We have a dress to fix!" Mary called after him as he moved away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor walked through the settlement at a good pace. Thirty-four minutes left for the antidote. Making his way to the shoreline, he looked down the beach. In the far distance he could make out a small form sitting on a boulder on the water's edge. Breathing a sigh of relief, he trudged along the wet sand toward the lonely figure. She'd promised him she'd take the juice on time when they talked about it yesterday, and now, here she was, actively avoiding him. This didn't bode well.

As he got closer he caught the sound of her sobbing above the crashing of the waves. Picking up his pace, he finally made it to the large boulder she sat on and climbed up wordlessly to sit beside her. She glanced at him through her tears as he settled to look out over the ocean with her.

"I, ummm…. I brought your juice," the Doctor said, by way of breaking the silence.

"Thanks," Rose choked before breaking into fresh sobs. Putting the flask down beside him, he leaned in and wrapped himself around Rose's sad form. Accepting his comfort, Rose nestled in and cried in earnest, her body wracked with shaking whimpers. The Doctor stroked her hair and whispered murmured comforts as she cried into his doublet. After a couple minutes of decent purging her tears slowed to a trickle.

Still stroking her hair, the Doctor said softly, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Pulling back to look at his worried face, Rose's heart constricted once again, but she pushed the tears back as best she could. It was only fair that he know. And crying more wouldn't do anything but stop her from getting it overwith.

"I'm remembering things, Doctor," she said taking a deep breath before looking out over the ocean. "I remember my Mum. I must have left her some time ago, cause I was found just outside of Bristol and I remember Mum living in London. I remember my Dad. He died. When I was little."

"Well, that's good news, yeah? Not about your Dad, obviously… but that you're remembering?" the Doctor hedged carefully.

Then her sad eyes met his. "I remember something else, Doctor. Remember when we talked on the beach and you said you weren't married?"

"Yeah." Of course he remembered. The anxiety of worrying about the outcome of that conversation wasn't easily forgotten.

"Well, I may not have been completely honest when I told you I wasn't involved with anyone," Rose said, biting her lip, willing herself not to start crying again.

The Doctor looked out over the ocean and cleared his throat. What was she on about? If she'd had been involved with anyone while they were travelling he would have known about it. Was she remembering Ricky? Maybe she thought they were still together?

"Rose, what are you saying? What did you remember?" he asked her gently.

Rose looked up at the sky and pushed her fear away. She had to tell him. He deserved to know.

"I think I was seeing someone. Before I was found in Bristol. I don't know who he is… I can just see his face. And I remember…holding his hand," she said, looking up at him earnestly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I… didn't remember before last night. And the frightening part is… I loved him. I think… I still do," she said softly, looking down at her hands. "I don't even know his name, but I miss him. I can just feel it," she said, looking back up at him levelly. "But, Doctor… I love _you_. How could I love two people the same way? And he… whoever he is…why isn't he with me? If we were… together?"

The Doctor felt his hearts drop. Had she been living in England even longer than he suspected before he found her? Maybe she'd been there for a couple of years before coming to Canada and had met someone else? Why would she have lost those memories, though?

"Rose… what did he look like?" he asked, following a hunch.

Rose's brows furrowed. That wasn't a question she had been expecting. "Well," she started, thinking back, "he was tall, with blue eyes and dark hair. But he wore it short. Even shorter than yours. And I remember his doublet being shiny and soft. Black. He was a bit older than you," she shared. "Why? Is it important?"

Rose looked at him, and was very surprised to find him smiling like a loon. "Oh, my Rose! That's brilliant!" he said, pulling her in for a hug.

The Doctor held her tightly. She was remembering him! A pulse of joy flew through him. It was just a matter of time before she remembered the TARDIS and their travels as well.

Pushing back from him, she couldn't help but feel angry that he found this so amusing. "What's so brilliant about it? I'm telling you… I am… was… involved with someone else! Didn't you hear that part? It's terrible, Doctor! Or are you happy that now you don't have to marry me? Does that let you off the hook now?" she said, her frustration and hurt driving her voice louder.

"No… Rose, I meant that it's brilliant that you're remembering. That the juice is working. That's all. I swear. No… of course… I'm devastated that you might have been with someone else," he said trying to look contrite. "But that doesn't change how I feel for you. You're here now. That's what matters," he said, trying to backpedal as best he could.

"No, Doctor… you don't understand! This changes how _I_ feel! What if I'm married? What if we have children together… me and this man in my memories? Don't you care about that?" she said, moving to stand.

"Of course I care, Rose!" the Doctor said, getting frustrated with his inability to easily talk himself out of this one. "But… look. Let's just take a step back, yeah? We don't know exactly _what_ your relationship with this man was. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. So maybe… we should just postpone the wedding until you remember everything." Seemed like a reasonable idea. "Now, I brought your juice… drink up. Only one more dose left and you should get the rest of your memories back in the next few days," the Doctor said, standing and offering her the flask.

Reasonable wasn't the look he saw on Rose's face, however. "So… you… just want us to go on like this? Like nothing's happened?"

"Just for a couple of days, Rose. Until you remember more. Finish the medication and then we'll be able to make some real decisions," he said, looking at her entreatingly.

Rose looked at him, in something akin to hurt, and then, in a flash her expression changed to one of resolve. "I'm not taking it. I'm _done_ with remembering. I don't _want_ to remember anymore. I know what I want. I want _you_. I'm Rose Tyler, future wife of Doctor John Smith. That's all that's important. I don't want to remember anything else if it means I might have to lose you, Doctor," she said, moving to him.

The Doctor began to panic. No. No no nonono. This was _not_ happening. Two more doses! That's all that was left. Just two more and she'd recover all of her memories.

Holding her back at arms length, he tried to calm himself. "Rose… I… we can't get married unless I know… until we know _who _you were. Don't you see? I love who you are now, and I'll love you no matter who you were then. And your past is important. You'll regret it… choosing me over your memories. I know you will. And I don't want to be the one you blame later on because you passed up the opportunity to recover your past."

Shaken, Rose stood in his grip staring at him. He wanted her to remember. To possibly lose what they had so she could remember things about herself she didn't even want to know. Was he hoping she was already married? It would be the only way he could break off their engagement and save his honour after having declared his intention to marry her. Why else would he be so hell bent of her recovering her past? Her pain at this thought was rapidly being replaced by anger. How dare he declare his love for her when he was only hoping he wouldn't have to go through with this marriage!

Well, if he wanted her to remember so badly, maybe she should do just that. Save him the embarrassment of having to marry the whore of the settlement.

"Fine. Give it to me," she said coolly, reaching out for the juice mixture. Looking a bit suspicious, the Doctor tentatively handed her the flask. That was too easy.

Bringing the flask close to her mouth, she looked at the Doctor. "This might be the end of us. This is what you want? " she confronted him, giving him one last chance.

Looking at her seriously, he said, "This is not the end of us, Rose. It's just the beginning. If you want it. If you want _me_... when you remember… if you still want me, I'll be here."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. He didn't understand. He just didn't. It wasn't about her _wanting_ him. It was about her past taking her from him. His words were pretty, but meaningless if she was already married. But then, maybe he knew that. Her heart broke all over again at the thought. But this is what he wanted. Whether she did or not. Well, he was to be the head of the house if they married. It seemed he was just getting a head start on his role as her lord and master.

Tipping the glass container, Rose drank down the concoction that she was sure would likely end them as a couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again to all who are commenting and reading! I'm honoured by the response! Thanks also to my beta, NeenaVarscona, whose endless patience astounds me.

No particular 'facts' stand out as needing explanation from the last chapter, but there'll be more in the future.

Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Handing the flask back to the Doctor, Rose stepped back, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. The wind whipped her hair around her face, as she'd not tied it back before running from the cabin. Taking a moment to really look at the man in front of her, she tried to memorize him as he was now, because she was sure she'd never see him again as a single woman. His angular jaw, deep brown eyes, and thin, though attractive build. This was the man she'd been imagining spending her life with. 'Till death do us part'. And in a few gulps, she was sure she'd all but ended that possible future with him. Because now… now she was going to remember. The man in her dream.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she called up his image.

The tall, slightly older man, strongly built, fiery blue eyes, and a smile… it was dazzling. A flash of him, pulling her along as they ran… from… it was hazy. But they were both smiling. Then him again… another image… this time… in some sort of storage room. They're… dancing. She'd been looking up at him. A feeling of giddiness and attraction filling her. All for him.

Opening her eyes, the Doctor's lovely face once again took her full attention. But… she wanted _this man_! Not some memory! Even if she _had_ loved the other man in her past… this man was the future she wanted. Oh God… it was all so confusing! And what she wanted didn't matter in the end, did it? Because if she'd already committed herself to someone else, she knew she would never be able to pretend it had never happened. And it may be that the Doctor was counting on that very fact. The idea broke her heart.

"I… I should go," she said, moving past him to sit and slide off the boulder they were standing on.

The Doctor followed her off the large rock. "I'll walk you back."

"No… that's fine. I'll be fine. I think… I just need to be alone for a while, yeah?"

"But Rose, I think I should be with you… in case you remember more. You shouldn't be alone right now," he said, concern worrying his features.

Stopping short, Rose turned to face him. "I can't… I don't want you to be with me. Not right now. If… when I remember, I want to be alone. Because if I remember what I fear I will, it will…I just need to be by myself for this," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. Turning away from him, she broke into a run. She honestly couldn't bear to see his face any longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Watching her run from him was one of the most painful things he'd been through. And that was saying something. Her willingly putting distance between them hurt him more than he thought it could. What was he getting himself into? He shook his head. A relationship. A situation where his hearts were hung out, practically asking to be trampled on or abandoned. What was he thinking? A strong strong ancient desire to protect himself loomed. Pull his hearts in, lock them down where they were safe. That was what he wanted to do. But damn it, that's what he'd been doing for as long as he could remember. Was he any happier for it? He wasn't sure. But if love hurt like this, why did people do it? Surely loneliness was preferable.

Meandering back along the beach, engulfed in his empty musing, he was surprised to see the Governor up at the dock, seemingly directing some men who were loading crates onto a ship.

"Good day, Governor," he said, nearing the boat.

"Doctor Smith," he said curtly.

"Is there a voyage planned?" the Doctor asked, regarding the busy men hauling cargo onto the deck.

The Governor eyed him for a moment and then said, a bit resigned, "Monday. I'll be heading back to England for more funding and supplies."

They both stood quietly for a few moments watching the men work. It was the Governor who finally broke the silence. "I love her, you know," the Governor said stoically, still looking out at the men. "Have done since I first saw her in Bristol. Smart, beautiful… and a bit feisty," he smiled.

The Doctor regarded his adversary for a moment before answering. "She's definitely all those things," he agreed finally.

As much as the Doctor didn't care for this man as a rival for Rose's heart, he had to admit a begrudging admiration for him. He'd all but brought together an entire community and made a go at hazarding a life in this wilderness for them. He'd managed to have a fort built, ships constructed, and a full community supported. Not a small achievement.

"Governor… I just wanted to say that… I admire what you've done here. For this community and these people. They're lucky to have you. Rose would be lucky to have you. Probably more than she would to have me," he said seriously. "But… and she doesn't know this yet… she and I have a history together. Before Cuper's Cove."

The Governor's countenance changed somewhat at this confession, from resigned to curious. "Are you… you knew her before she lost her memories?"

"You knew about that?" the Doctor said, a bit surprised. He hadn't thought Rose's situation had been public knowledge.

"I make sure to screen the people I take across the ocean with me, Doctor Smith. This is a new world we have to populate and care for. The people in my settlement are the foundation for this new world and I make sure they're suitable. Miss Tyler shared her story with me, and I've been intrigued by her ever since. Such an incredibly strong woman for having lived through something so harrowing. And not knowing your past… an incredibly frightening thought. But she somehow managed to rise above it and is always looking for ways to improve life for those around her. A quality I much admire," he said seriously, and then added a bit reluctantly, "and one I see in you, as well."

"I'm not always successful," the Doctor said, solemnly. "Sometimes the people I'm trying to help are the ones I end up hurting most."

"Who among us is always successful?" the Governor said wisely. "And it's only through our mistakes that we improve, Doctor."

The Doctor thought about that for a moment. "I just hope … well, I don't know if she'll be able to look past my mistakes once she remembers… everything," he said solemnly.

"I don't know what kind of history you have with Miss Tyler, Doctor, and I don't know how she felt about you before she became lost. But if you're indeed talking about Rose… It pains me to say it… but I've seen her look at you unlike she's ever done for me. And I'll not lie to you. It hurt to see it." The Governor turned to face him and regarded him seriously. "If you're worried you're hurting her by being part of her life again, unfortunately, I think your concerns are unfounded. As much as I hate to admit it… I think you're basically a good man. But now that you've found her… be aware that there are others who would give up all their worldly possessions to be in your place," he said soberly. "She is a treasure more valuable than freedom and would be worth every heartbreak if she were to end up mine. So do right by her, Doctor. I don't pretend to be a better man than I am, and so help me, if you don't see your way to making her an honest woman, I will see that she is worshipped as she should be," he warned solemnly.

No words could rightly follow such as statement, as far as the Doctor could see. All he could do was nod in response. The Governor turned and walked toward the men in his charge. Watching him go, the Doctor found himself at a loss. _"She is a treasure more valuable than freedom."_ Well he'd already established that his freedom wasn't what was at issue here. He'd already promised her his future… what she'd be able to share of it. It's the Governor's next words that now echoed through his mind. _"She would be worth every heartbreak if she were to end up mine."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose spent the next few hours lying her bed trying not to think. Trying not to remember anything else. But despite her best efforts, she found images filtering their way through her busy mind. Some were of her childhood… like swinging in a park with some mates or eating soup with her Mum in a small kitchen unlike she'd ever seen before. Others were more recent and profoundly disturbing. Pulling a disembodied arm from the neck of the mysterious man in her dreams, looking out a huge window at… stars and a planet… earth. From above it somehow.

And words were starting to coalesce to meet with the strange images so that they were starting to not seem so foreign any longer. A 'car' floated into her mind and she shook her head at ever having forgotten such an object. And it was an object she'd known in many forms throughout her lifetime, she somehow knew. But… how? How could such things be _real_? Surely these were the stuff of dreams or nightmares! Not her own life!

As minutes ticked by more and more memories crowded her mind, leaving her shaken and frightened. They were starting to coalesce into a larger picture that terrified her. Her mind warred with the dichotomy of her life as she knew it now and the world as she was remembering it. Her real life… if she was actually experiencing memories and not some macabre distortion of reality created by her crazed mind… had been nothing like the one she was currently living. The images playing for her were so incredible to her now, but she knew they were commonplace to her at one time. Flashes and moving pictures of people, planets, dungeons, stars, and monsters vied for her attention pulling her from one overwhelming memory to another.

Gripping the hair on either side of her head, she held her torn mind between her hands hoping somehow that would help hold it together. She was glad her dwelling mates were out, because if anyone were to look at her now they would surely say she was going mad. She certainly felt like she was. The Doctor had been giving her something in her juice, but nothing that would _help_ her. She was being tossed in a hurricane of thoughts that couldn't possibly be her own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allowing Rose her time alone was difficult. He wasn't used to waiting. Was generally very quite spectacularly bad at it, in fact. But she had asked him for it and he needed to respect her wishes.

His chat with the Governor had helped him put things in perspective. Not something he thought he'd ever thought he'd say about a chat with the Governor, but there you have it. Chalk one up for good ol' human logic. He'd had a point, after all. If anything was worth possible heartbreak, it was one Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth and Enhancer of Souls. New new title. He smiled. Appropriate for his brilliant girl, though.

Looking out the window of the infirmary, he once again found himself wishing she didn't have to go through any of this. Axonal healing was a hit and miss thing for each individual experiencing it. Some people managed it with little transition from old to new memories and others… well. It all depended on the situation. And he knew this one pretty much took the cake, as far as unusual situations went. A 20th century human woman trying to marry her upbringing with that of a 17th century colonist. Throw in some time travel and one admittedly dashing regenerating Time Lord, and you've got about the most bizarre memories anyone might have to transition through.

That's when his thoughts suddenly caught up with him. Realization hit him like an eight foot tall grumpy Sontaran. What was he thinking letting her be alone right now? Yes, she'd asked to be, but since when had he actually respected her wishes anyway? And why in Rassilon did he decide to start doing it now, of all times?!

Grabbing up the last dose of antidote, the Doctor started out of the door just as Mary Roberts was throwing it open from the outside.

"Miss Roberts, what's going on?" he asked, dread already filling him.

"Doctor…" she panted, trying to catch her breath, "Come quick… something's wrong with Rose! She's so frightened! I tried to help her, but she wasn't making any sense… and she was looking at me so strangely! Come quickly, please!"

Moving past her, the Doctor took off at a run toward Rose's cabin with Mary trailing behind him. Finally arriving at the dwelling, the Doctor threw the door open and looked around frantically for Rose, finding her sitting on the floor beside her bed in the room she and Mary shared, holding her head and rocking back and forth.

Mary arrived and came up behind him. "She'd been doing that for the last while, Doctor. And when I try to talk to her she starts talking nonsense," she said, clearly worried beyond measure for her friend.

"It's okay, Miss Roberts. I've got it. Can you… could you leave us for a bit?"

"Sure, Doctor. I'll be just outside if you need me. Help her, please?" she said, touching his shoulder.

He nodded, he hoped reassuringly, and began moving slowly to kneel beside his companion. "Rose?" he said softly.

Rose had closed her eyes and was still rocking back and forth, her head buried in her hands.

"Rose?" he tried again, touching her knee gently.

His light touch resulted in a startling movement on Rose's part, with her flying back against the side of the bed, her eyes wild and frightened.

"You! Doctor! You're… you were there! With the monsters! I know you! I _knew_ you! But… you're…" she babbled.

"I'm the Doctor, Rose," he said, careful not to move toward her or startle her further.

Rose shook her head… "No! No, you're not Doctor Smith…you're… I don't know who you are!" she said, panicking, still keeping her distance.

"Rose, I need you to listen to me. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" he said, reaching his hand out tentatively to her.

Rose regarded him anxiously. "I don't know… I can't trust you! You were there… but you were… there was a 'big red button'..." Rose's eyes got impossibly even wider, "Oh my God! It cut your hand off!" Rose's voice rose an octave. "Why are you in my memories?! I thought we… you were my… Oh God!" she said, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm in your memories because you _know_ me, Rose," he said, as soothingly as he could. "Think back… Christmas… Mickey, your Mum, dancing lethal Christmas trees… me? I was so sick, Rose, but you cared for me. You took care of me and now its my turn to take care of you," he said gently.

The Doctor watched as Rose's eyes focused on him. "I was so worried about you," she said carefully, reliving the memory.

"That's right, Rose. You were… fantastic. If it weren't for you I would've been a pincushion for tin Santas."

Rose searched his eyes, looking for… something…

"That's it, Rose. Think back before that. What do you see?"

"You're… we're in a room…. a huge… the TARDIS?" Rose said in amazement, her eyes brightening with recognition.

"That's right! That's it, my brilliant girl! Tell me about it… the TARDIS," he said, trying to tease more memories to the front of her mind.

The Doctor could see her filtering through her mind, looking for more. "She… it's a 'she', isn't it? The TARDIS is a girl, yeah?" she said, looking concerned again.

"Don't second guess yourself," he prodded her gently. "Keep going. What else do you remember about her?"

Taking his advice, she plunged ahead with the thought. "She's a ship. A vessel. But she doesn't travel in the ocean, yeah? She…" her eyebrows scrunched together, "travels in…"

"... Space," the Doctor finished for her. "She travels in space, Rose. You're right. It seems incredible, but its true."

Rose shook her head, but didn't back away from him again. "No. How can that be? We're… there aren't even _cars_ here, Doctor! How could there be TARDISes? We're… they use horses and carts, for heaven's sake! How can there be spaceships?" Rose argued.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile a bit. She was putting it together. "It's the TARDIS. She travels in space, but not _just_ in space..." he said expectantly.

His enticing comment was like a beacon calling her to the precise memory she needed more than any other right now. "...She travels in _time_," Rose said reverently, finding the one fundamental piece of information that was going to help her sort this unruly mess of information in her head.

"That's right, my precious girl!" the Doctor full out grinned.

It was like the Doctor could _hear_ the memories fall into place from there. He let her be for a moment to let it all sink in. "It travels in time," she said again. "God, Doctor!" she said excitedly. "Do you know what this means?! I'm from another _time_! But… it makes sense now! All of this… I've never felt… at home here. I've never felt _right_. I felt so lost… every since Beth found me. Wearing… " Rose laughed, grinning, "wearing a hoodie, jeans and trainers! Oh, God, Doctor… do you know how many nights Beth and I spent wondering about my clothes?! And all along, it's because I'm in the wrong _time_!" Rose smiled at him. He grinned right back at her, loving the way her joy lit her face up. But as quickly as it appeared, it faded into confusion again.

"But… what about you? I still don't understand. Wait… we were travelling together. On the TARDIS. You're… you're her captain?" she asked, still unsure of her memory.

"A bit more than that, but yeah… that'll do," he grinned again.

"But who is the man in my dream? Does he travel with us?" she asked, searching his eyes, worry warring with her need to know.

"Weeellll, I suppose you could say that," he began, "but I need you to think back a bit more on that Christmas we were talking about. You were remembering the TARDIS. Think a bit further back. Where were we traveling from?" the Doctor said.

Rose closed her eyes and frowned in concentration. "We were standing on the TARDIS… and you were so… different somehow," she said thinking back.

"Before that, Rose. Just before that. What happened?"

Rose was quiet for a few moments. Then her eyes popped open wide and her jaw dropped, her lips parting in awe. "You… you changed! You were… him! You were _him_! There was light… everywhere! But how could that be?" she said, completely awestruck.

This was it. Here they were again. At another crossroads. This was going to make or break her memories, he knew. But there was no putting it off now. She was as ready as she was ever going to be for this revelation.

"I'm not human, Rose. I'm a Time Lord. I regenerated. That man you've been dreaming about… he's me. That's what I used to look like." He stopped his explanation and studied her reaction.

"A Time Lord?" she echoed.

"That's right," he agreed, still watching her carefully.

"Am I…?" she asked, pointing to him and back to herself.

"What? Oh! No. No, you're human. My precious human," he said, adoration evident in his voice.

It took her another moment of silence before she said, "Was I… were we…together?" she asked, a pink blush rising in her cheeks.

It was the Doctor's turn to look uncomfortable this time. How was he going to answer this one? _'We weren't, but now we are''_? '_It took me losing you for a year to realize I was being a complete prat'_?

Rose shifted away from him a bit and looked away. "I'm sorry… I guess… we weren't then?" she said, unable to keep her voice from becoming emotional.

Realizing she'd taken his pause as affirmation of her fears, he jumped in quickly, "No! That's not it. We… I've not…" he said, raking his hand through his hair, "Oh, Rassilon!" he said, frustrated again at his gob failing him just when he needed it. Well if his words were failing him, he wasn't about to let his mouth get away with the same. Kneeling forward, he took her hands in both of his and pulled her to her knees as well so they faced each other. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her lips to his.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, this is turning out to be longer than I'd originally expected! This story pretty much took the journey I'd originally intended it to, but it's taken a bit longer to get there than I thought it would. All in all, I'm pretty happy with the trip so far. Thanks for coming along for the ride!

Now… fair warning… (imagine pirate voice…) 'Arrrr! Here there be smut'.

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

The Governor did, in fact, return to England in the middle of April 1613 and never returned. He had intended to do so, but got caught up in the politics in England and ended up settling there. He eventually enjoyed great success as a Member of Parliament back in England, and campaigned vehemently for the rights of settlers back in Newfoundland throughout his political career. He did end up getting married - probably to some babe who appreciated his long locks and stylish moustache.

* * *

Completely and utterly overwhelmed was the only way Rose could describe her feelings about his confession. A Time Lord. Not human. Well, at least _she_ was human! But somehow, in her heart, she knew none of that had ever mattered to her anyway. What had always mattered to her was the man sitting in front of her. The leather clad man in her dreams and the gorgeous, brown eyed man before her were one in the same. She was so sure her memories were going to steal the man she now loved and her future away from her. But now she knew that it had been _him_ she'd been loving all along. In her memories and right in front of her.

But had they… were they together? Before this? Before now?

His hesitancy was his answer. They hadn't been. She had loved him before she was lost, but he hadn't felt the same way. That must have been it. Oh God. This whole time… she'd made him _propose_, for heaven's sake! Shame filled her.

"I'm sorry… I guess… we weren't then?" she said, trying to reign in the pure anguish that was threatening to overwhelm her at the thought of this… them... coming to an end.

Watching him flounder might have been mildly amusing if she hadn't been so heartbroken. But it soon became clear that she must have been mistaken in her interpretation of his uncomfortable reaction to her question about their 'togetherness', because taking her hands in his, he pulled her up to her knees in front of him. Then, cupping her face, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

His lips pressing so reverently against hers was unlike anything she'd imagined before. He was insistent, but still tender as he worked her lips under his. Once again, his tongue played at her lips for entrance into her mouth. She received him without conscious thought and found him stroking her tongue with his in a breathtaking bid for entanglement. A hum escaped him as he explored her mouth and her insides turned to jelly with the reverberation. Finding his hair with her fingers, she pulled him even harder to her. Their snog was fast becoming desperate and Rose soon felt the Doctor's hands slide down her sides to pull her chest harder against his. She could feel the pounding of his hearts… _hearts!_... even through her jacket and his doublet as she clawed at his back through his clothes.

Pulling himself from their kiss, the Doctor panted, "Rose… Gods, Rose… I can't… we should stop…"

But she was too far gone now. This was the man she'd been missing. He _was_ the exact missing piece in the puzzle that was her past. And he was here, In front of her. Gloriously disheveled and aroused. And she needed him. Now.

Pulling at his doublet, she managed to drag it off him in a short series of violent movements.

For the Doctor's part, he was so far beyond being able to turn back that all he could do was pray that Mary would have the grace to stay away for a while so their activities wouldn't be directly witnessed by nosey flatmates.

His worries were abruptly interrupted by a soft, wet kiss to his chest, making him issue a soft moan in response. Rose's fingers feathered along his back, now bared to the cool air of the cabin. And while the sensation was incredible, he longed to feel her bare skin under his hands. "May I?" he whispered, smiling as he reached to unfasten her jacket.

Rose's soft whimper was enough of a response for him and he quickly pulled her jacket off to reveal a bodice tied tightly around her ribs, pushing her breasts tantalizingly up under the white shift covering them. Gently tugging at the shoulder straps of the bodice, he pulled it and the shift off of her shoulders to reveal the rounded expanse of her skin underneath. It was his turn to whimper now as he looked his fill. Rose's skin flushed pink, and he realized she was a bit self-conscious with him staring unabashedly at her bare chest. In no hurry to give up this view though, he let his words cover her rather than her clothes. "Rose, you're gorgeous," he breathed. "I've lived over 900 years, and I've never wanted anyone more in my very long life. You're… breathtaking."

Biting her bottom lip, Rose felt need swell in her. This incredible man… a man who lived for nearly a millennia!… _wanted_ her. Launching herself forward, she captured his lips again in a fierce kiss. His response matched her intensity and within moments he'd ripped her bodice clean off of her, pulling the shift with it. Wrapped around each other in a heated snog, both of sets of hands roamed across bare arms and backs, shoulders and breasts, savouring each other's skin.

The Doctor tucked his fingers under the waistband of Rose's skirts and slowly tugged them down past her hips as they continued their heated kiss. Breaking away from her mouth, he trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone as he reached behind her to cup her naked bottom, pulling her roughly against him. His sudden brutal insistence made her breath hitch.

"Rose," he said, his breathing ragged, "tell me you want this," he demanded. "I need you to say it."

"Ohhh," was all that Rose could find to say as his hands pressed her closer against him, making his arousal firmly clear to her.

"Rose, please," he practically begged, his voice almost a whimper.

"Yes! Doctor… I want this. I think I've _always_ wanted this. Please…" she said, her voice matching his in desperation.

He needed no more encouragement. Standing, he pulled her to her feet, letting her skirts drop to the floor in a soft rustle. She was completely bare to him now. Letting his eyes fully appreciate his companion, his gaze lingered in all the right places as he raked his eyes over her. Gods, she was beautiful. Swiftly scooping her up, he moved her to the bed and placed her carefully on top of the scratchy blanket. His thoughts briefly flitted to the TARDIS, wishing he were placing her square in the middle of the soft, satiny sheets on his own massive bed.

"Doctor, I hope I'm not the only one who's going to get naked here," Rose said bravely, biting her tongue lightly in her teeth.

"Oh, no, Miss Tyler. Far from it," he assured her, loosening his breeches. In moments they were dropping to the floor at his feet. His pants were quick to follow, and he didn't linger before climbing on the bed beside her.

As he reached for her and leaned in to resume their activity, Rose gently put her hand on his chest to stop him.

Literally hard pressed to hold himself back from climbing on top of her, the Doctor pulled back a bit to look at her. The worried look on her face put a quick damper on his amorous thoughts, but his body had other ideas. "What is it?" he asked, his body warring with his brain for dominance.

"Doctor… I… Oh God. I'm not sure if I've ever done this before," she said, her voice betraying her anxiety. Her eyes roamed cautiously over his naked form, lying literally bared before her.

"Oh? Oh! Right. Well, I'm honestly not sure if you have, Rose. We… we've never really talked about… um, this… before," he said. He was pretty sure Rose had had some experience in this particular arena, but he certainly had no proof. They'd never talked about her _dancing_ history, as she'd once so eloquently put it, but he assumed she'd _danced_ before. With Mickey, maybe? Ugh. The thought made his insides tense for all the wrong reasons.

Rose's face practically shouted her worry at the prospect. "I'm … kinda scared," she admitted, looking away.

The Doctor's hearts broke for her. What was he thinking, putting her in this position? "Rose… we don't have to do this. If you don't want to…"

The Doctor's words were stopped with Rose's hand to his lips. "No… I _do_ want this. With you. Right now. I'm just… I'm a bit nervous, yeah?" she said, biting her lip, looking up at him, her eyes filled with both want and nerves.

The Doctor melted at her admission. She… _this_ Rose… here with him right now… was a virgin, as far as she knew. Well, whether this was her actual first time or not, he was going to make sure her first time with him was something she'd not be sorry for.

Smoothing her hair and planting soft kisses under her chin and along her neck, he whispered, "We won't do anything you don't want to do, Rose. But if you let me, I promise to make this unforgettable for you," he promised.

Anticipation pooled in Rose's belly at his reverent whispered vow. She arched her back as the Doctor trailed his kisses lower, finally meeting with her breast to take it in his mouth. Swirling the bud of her nipple with his tongue, it pebbled delightfully against his palate. Stroking her other breast with his hand, he brought it to full attention as well and then suckled it in turn. Rose issued soft, pleasured moans beneath him as he paid her chest the respect it deserved before fluttering his tongue along her sternum to her belly.

Rose couldn't help but find her hips writhing slightly as his mouth trailed soft, wet kisses down to her abdomen. Resting his cheek on her hipbone, he smoothed his hand along and up the inside of her thigh, gently parting her legs. Rose's breath caught as feather light touches drifted over her. Slowly his light touches became more solid, and he pushed her legs further apart. Leaning off of her hip, he nestled himself to lie between her legs, his breath puffing against her centre in hot, needy pants.

"Gods, Rose… you're so beautiful," he breathed, before she felt his hot, wet tongue lick her from bottom to top. Her hips shot clean off the mattress in response and she was sure her heart had stopped. A deep chuckle issued from the centre of the bed before she felt strong hands anchor her hips down. "Steady on, my precious girl. We've only gotten started," he smiled, before treating her to another wall spasming lick.

Rose was sure she'd died and gone to heaven. All her wildest dreams (and she really thought she'd had some wild dreams) were nothing compared to the reality of the Doctor's mouth on her. His tongue treated her to sensations she'd never thought possible, and she found herself squirming despite her best intentions to try to remain still for him. But it was when his tongue found the apex of her privates that she came undone. His tongue swirled and pressed and Rose soon found herself twisting within a shocking, flying ecstasy. She was sure she'd never felt this before… how could she ever forget such a completely engulfing, overwhelming sensation? Pulses of pleasure shot through her and a feral sound escaped her lips as she came. The Doctor's full attention still focused on his quarry, he played her until he felt her pull at him gently to bring him up to kiss her mouth. Her pleasure still on his tongue, Rose tasted herself on him and found herself surprised that it wasn't unpleasant.

An insistent grinding against her centre returned her to full awareness. She was still actually aching… throbbing from his attentions, and found the thought of him filling her brought her need once again to the forefront. Reaching down between them, she discovered he felt even bigger than she'd imagined on seeing him. Breath hissed through his teeth at the contact and when she tentatively stroked him, down and then back up again, the most delicious moan issued from him. Deciding she needed to hear that again, she repeated the action. This time his hips bucked against her hand and a small growl escaped him. "Rose… what you do to me…" he said, throwing his head back. The power she had over him right now was heady, and she longed for more of it. Gently pushing him away, she put on a confidence she longed for but didn't quite yet feel and said, "Lie down."

More than a bit intrigued, the Doctor moved to do as she bid. Before he could comply, however, they heard the front door bang open and a shout issue from the front room of the cabin. "ROSE! DOCTOR! FIRE!"


	16. Chapter 16

Whew! Even I'm a bit flushed rereading that last bit! Please don't hate me for not 'finishing' the (ahem) activities introduced in the previous chapter… I promise I won't leave the Doctor frustrated for TOO much longer.

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

I could go into the interesting facts about the history of sex, but let's face it, that would be purely for shock value and not really of any significance to the story. Still… shock value has it's place, surely…

No, I mustn't.

Oh. And to fully appreciate the incredibly clever joke I wrote into this chapter, the following is a definition of an occupation you may or may not be familiar with:

CAULKER or CALKER: Filled up cracks (in ships or windows) or seams to make them watertight

Bet you're just _dying_ to read the incredibly _hilarious_ joke, so read on…

* * *

Realizing that Rose needed the Doctor's help certainly more than she needed hers, Mary decided to go for a walk around the settlement before returning to the cabin. Hopefully he could help her. Mary'd never seen anything like it. Rose had been so distraught… rocking and trembling, muttering to herself… nonsense about planets and manacles and _werewolves_! Rounding the bend near the dwelling Mary caught sight of a glittering golden light in the corner of her eye flickering through the bedroom window of their cabin. Oh my Lord… a fire!

Mary ran for the cabin in a panic. Rose and the Doctor were still inside! Throwing the door open wide, she ran headlong into the middle of the cabin, looking around frantically. "ROSE! DOCTOR! FIRE!" she shouted, running to the room she shared with Rose.

A frantic squeak and a loud rustle of sheets answered her as she threw back the curtain to their room. No fire threatened to engulf her, however. The only heat in the room was issuing from the heated movements of Rose and the Doctor as they scrambled to cover themselves.

"Oh!" Mary squawked, quickly turning away from the frantic forms on the bed.

"Mary! I… uh, sorry! We, um…"

"Miss Roberts… we were… just…"

"Rose… I'm sorry… I thought… there was light… sparks in the window… I thought there was a fire!" Mary blustered. "I'll just… wait outside," she finished, exiting hastily.

Rose and the Doctor scrambled for their clothing, throwing on pieces haphazardly until they were at least somewhat presentable. Catching each other's eyes just as they finished, they both stopped their crazed dressing at the same time. A bubble of laughter escaped Rose first, and the Doctor couldn't help a burst of laughter from erupting from himself in turn. Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate and Sir Doctor of TARDIS… defenders of the earth… caught with their knickers down. Bit funny, that.

Finally, their laughing petering out a bit, they stood facing each other, their mutual affection thick in the air. Moving in to wrap her in his arms, the Doctor kissed her hair tenderly. "In answer to your question earlier," he said softly, "we had never gotten to this… point, before now." He pulled back to look at her, "I'd been scared, Rose. And stupid. Remarkable, really. Big ol' Time Lord brain and still so stupid sometimes. But when you remembered me… and said that you…" he swallowed, his words stuck with emotion, "...that you loved me… I… knew I couldn't deny it anymore."

Rose looked up at him, her eyes searching his.

"I'm so old, Rose," he said, answering her unspoken question. "And I'll live so much longer than you will. I've lost so much. I'm so broken." He paused to regroup, not willing to let himself wallow in his sad reminiscences. "But I can't keep away from you any longer, Rose. Even though I know it's completely selfish of me to do this to you… to make you feel like you have to take me on when you could have a normal human life with someone else. And even though I'll only have a few decades of happiness ahead, I'll take that over denying how I feel about you." The Doctor leaned down gave her a chaste kiss.

Rose couldn't help her eyes from prickling with tears. He was here, and she wasn't going to lose him. "Doctor, I may not have all my memories, but everything inside me says that you're all I've ever wanted. And even though I can't remember everything about our old life together, I feel as if I _know_ that the life we had together is the one I'd choose over any other."

The Doctor ran his thumb along her cheek and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Then, pulling back, his lips quirked up in an adorable grin. "I'm very much looking forward to having you pick up where you left off," he said, trailing his hands down to her bottom, "but we should probably go face the music, yeah? Maybe vacate the room so poor Mary can have a bit of a kip after the shock we just put her through."

Rose grinned back at him, her cheeks pinkening at the memory of their very recent activities. "Yeah… but she might need a cup of gin first" Rose smiled.

Planting one more kiss on Rose's lips before pulling the curtain aside, the Doctor let Rose lead the way back to the front room where they found Mary pacing agitatedly. Giving her a rather bashful half-smile, the Doctor gestured for her to sit down at the table. She accepted his unvoiced invitation and sat awkwardly in the middle of the room. The Doctor edged his way toward the door.

"I'll just… I should go get your juice ready, Rose," he said, not really acknowledging the uncomfortable situation before running away. Rose smiled at his retreating back, watching him hastily exit. Somehow, the scenario of him running from something uncomfortable struck a familiar cord.

Turning back a bit meekly, Rose hedged, "Mary, I'm sorry about that… you know… just now. We, um, kinda got carried away," she said sitting down across from her friend, once again blushing, but this time in embarrassment. Mary grinned back at her, blushing herself.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be _too_ surprised, but blimey, Rose!" Mary exclaimed. "Well at least now you can say that the Doctor has thoroughly examined you!" Mary beamed slyly.

Rose blushed even more heartily and she leaned in conspiratorially, "He was _very_ thorough," she giggled.

Mary started giggling herself. "Yeah?!" she laughed. "Well, if Doctors do such wonderful examinations, I wonder what it would be like to be married to a caulker?!" Their titters were replaced by full out gales of laughter and after a minute or two, both women, now practically cackling, were clutching their stomachs and sides in mirth. Tears streamed from Rose's eyes and Mary was beginning to hyperventilate.

It was a good four or five minutes of almost painful laughter before they both managed to calm enough to actually breathe adequately for speech.

"Oh, Mary! Honestly… you've always known how to make me laugh!" Rose grinning, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "And anyway… what's this about a fire? Really, Mary… if you were going to be nosy, you might as well be honest about it!" Rose laughed again.

"I swear, Rose! I thought I saw flame in the window!" she said emphatically, leaning back in her chair, holding her now sore belly. "I wasn't about to let my best friend die the day before her wedding, after all!"

"Well, you've clearly been drinking then, Mary, because I promise there was nothing hot in that room except the Doctor and I" Rose said, giggling again.

"Well, I saw what I saw," Mary said.

"You certainly did!" Rose burst out laughing again.

"You know what I mean, Rose Tyler!" Mary admonished, now laughing again.

"Mary," Rose said, her expression then becoming more serious, "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier… with the crazy talk and all that. The Doctor helped me remember a few things that put my life… my memories… into perspective." She paused, unsure how to tell Mary what had happened. How _was_ she going to explain this? _'The Doctor is an alien and I'm from the future'_? A surefire way to prove she was a complete nutter. Deciding a part truth would probably be best, she plunged ahead, "The truth is, the Doctor and I… we've met before. I knew him before I decided to travel to Cuper's Cove. I actually knew him long before that."

"Oh my Lord, Rose! Why didn't you tell me?!" Mary exclaimed.

"I just remembered! I honestly didn't remember until just now," she shared, hoping her friend would understand.

Mary nodded. Clearly she was dumbfounded. "The Doctor and I… " Rose fished her mind for a plausible way to explain how they knew each other. "We were just friends... family friends… before I was hurt… in a carriage accident," Rose fabricated, hoping she sounded convincing. Come to think of it… she still didn't know how she'd lost her memory in the first place. She hoped she'd remember that soon as well.

"...And…?" Mary urged, interrupting Rose's thoughts.

"Right. Ummm… so I was hurt in a carriage accident and lost my memories. As you know, my friend Beth found me and brought me to Bristol. The Doctor said he'd been looking for me since I went missing, but by the time he tracked me down, I was headed across the ocean. Anyway… you know the rest of the story," Rose concluded, trying to sound matter of fact.

"But… he must have loved you before all this if he's been searching for you all this time," Mary said, trying to make sense of Rose's story.

"He told me…" Rose smiled, remembering his words, "that he was scared to tell me that before now. He thought I wouldn't want him and that I'd rather be with someone… younger."

Mary huffed, blowing an exasperated puff of air between her lips. "Men. Now if he'd only told you so way back when, maybe you wouldn't have been off by yourself getting in some carriage accident!" she said, shaking her head. "Well, at least he's had some sense knocked into him since then and now he's finally put things right by proposing," Mary said seriously.

Rose nodded, her eyes glazing over in thought.

"Now _stop that_, Miss Rose Tyler!" Rose looked up, surprised at the admonishment. "You know what I'm talking about. I can see it in your eyes again. All that doubt. Honestly… you think too much! He loves you! And now I've seen evidence of it with my own eyes!"

Rose smiled. "I know. It's just… maybe we _should_ wait to get married. Until I remember more. I mean, I've remembered so much already… if we wait a bit longer…"

"What?" Mary asked, hands on hips. "What will happen if you wait a bit longer? Will you love him any more than you do now?"

"Well… no," Rose answered.

"He's told you he loves you?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you believe him?"

Rose paused. "Yeah, I do."

"Then what are you waiting for? We need something happy going on around here, and you two are about as happy as I've ever seen two people together. Now I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer. You're getting married tomorrow, and that's that."

"Wow, Mary… I've never seen you this bossy before," Rose grinned.

"Well _someone_ has to look after Cupid's interests," she smiled back, a twinkle in her eye. "All I want to know," she said, all kidding aside, "is if I can be your bridesmaid?"

Rose actually laughed out loud at that, giggling at the earnestness of the request. "Of course," Rose agreed wholeheartedly, wrapping her arms around her friend for a tight hug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor was just pummeling the last of the turnips for Rose's juice when she entered the infirmary.

"Just about got your last dose ready," he smiled as she slipped her hands onto his shoulders.

"Oh, yum… more turnip juice! What a treat!" Rose grinned, tongue touching teeth.

"Oh, you _love_ it, Miss Tyler! In fact, I bet you'll miss it when I stop mixing it for you twice a day," he grinned back, handing her the antidote laced beverage. "I tell you what. I'll even let you snog me if you drink it without complaining," he said in mock sternness.

Rose pretended to think it over. "Well, I suppose I've had worse offers," she said seriously. Taking the juice, she tipped the cup back and downed it as quickly as she could manage. "Ugh! God, that's vile," she said, unable to stop herself from letting the complaint slip through her lips.

"That's it then," the Doctor declared. "No snog for you!" Getting up from the chair, he made a show of moving away from her while cleaning up his mess.

"Oi! I _drank_ that disgusting stuff, didn't I? Don't I at least get _some_ compensation?" she said with mock indignation.

Dumping the ground turnip pulp into the slop bucket, the Doctor wiped his hands on a towel before moving back to Rose. "Weelll, I suppose I could see my way clear to give you a _little_ snog. You have been an exceptionally good little human today, after all," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oi!" she said again, aiming to slap his arm. Before she could, however, he'd swung her into his arms so her feet were clear off the floor and pressed his mouth against hers. A little squeak issued from her as she floated above the ground in his arms, but her initial protest quickly turned into a hum of pleasure as their kiss picked up in intensity. The now familiar feeling of desire once again began pooling in her belly as he pressed her against him and moved his lips against hers.

Suddenly, the door of the infirmary banged open and was filled with a large, white haired man wrapped heavily in fur. Lumbering into the room, it was a moment before he became fully aware of the two people hugging passionately in front of him.

"What's the ...?!" he blustered, surveying Rose's small form being suspended by a tall stranger in his hospital.

Lowering Rose to the ground, the Doctor muttered, "Blimey… I just want to snog my human in peace, for Rassilon's sake!"

Rose elbowed him in the ribs, clearly having heard his quiet comment. "Surgeon Whiting! You're back!" Rose said, pasting a smile on her face. "Surgeon… I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Doctor John Smith," she said.

"Doctor?" the Surgeon said incredulously. "A doctor, you say?" he said, a smile finding his lips. "Well, welcome, good sir! We could use someone with medical experience around here. Tell me… do you know much about scurvy?" he asked, his tone serious.

"Uh, well, I… I think we've managed to pretty much deal with it, Surgeon Whiting," he responded, looking around at the empty infirmary to emphasize his point, trying not to appear too pleased with himself.

"Oh yes?" the Surgeon said skeptically. "And just _how_ did you do that?"

"Weelll, that's a long story, really. But I'd be happy to fill you in. I just… I should walk Miss Tyler back to her cabin," he said, obviously wanting to avoid a long discussion at the moment. He was rather preoccupied with the idea of continuing his 'conversation' with Rose again. Sooner rather than later.

"Oh. Well, yes. I suppose," he said, taking in the empty beds with raised eyebrows, "there's no rush."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor and Rose made a hasty retreat from the infirmary, both eager to get away from the bewildered Surgeon. Neither of them wanted to spend the next hour explaining the goings on in the settlement since he'd been gone. Rose felt a bit badly about that, but he'd been right. There really was was no rush now that no one was suffering from the scurvy any longer.

As they made their way back to Rose's cabin, they walked arm in arm, neither of them trying to hide their now public relationship. The Doctor had fallen silent while they walked, which, for some reason, Rose felt a bit uneasy about. A memory of him being a bit of a chatterbox bubbled up. This wasn't normal for him, she knew.

"Doctor?" she said, looking up at him as they walked.

"Hmmm?" he answered, distractedly.

"I'm not positive about this, but I have a niggling feeling that you're not usually this quiet. What's rattling around in that big head of yours?" she asked with a tongue touched smile.

The Doctor's lips quirked up in a small smile at that. "Well, I can _occasionally_ get a bit enthusiastic about things, but I'd say that I'm generally a pretty quiet sort of bloke," he said, fully aware of his tendency to blather on at times.

Rose just smiled at that, but let it pass. "So… give it up," she said patiently.

Looking down at her, he sighed. He was never very good at keeping things from her. Apparently he'd now given that particular goal a complete pass, seeing as how he couldn't even keep his pants on in her presence any longer.

"I was just thinking. About tomorrow."

"Oh," Rose said, worry beginning to form once again.

"There's so much you don't remember about me, Rose. Don't you want to wait until you do? What if… what if I used to drive you crazy half the time with my unending gob? What if you wanted to throttle me every time we watched telly because I flick through the channels endlessly? What if you found out… that I, maybe… hypothetically… and in a _completely_ non-creepy way of course...used to watch you at night from your doorway while you slept? Are you so sure, right now, that you want to be with _that_ forever?" he asked, his tone reinforcing his real concern.

Rose slowed and stopped, surprising him by tugging his arm to turn him toward her. "Doctor, when I said earlier that you're all I've ever wanted, I meant it. There's something I didn't tell you. Something I remembered," she said, looking up at him. "We were in some sort of… rocky desert or something… I'm guessing now that it was maybe another planet. There were huge… birds, or something, in the sky. I remember you asking me how long I was gonna stay with you. Doctor, I remember my answer. And it hasn't changed. I'm gonna stay with you forever."

The Doctor's expression went from worried to more emotional than Rose had ever seen him. Tears prickled in his eyes and he blinked them back. "Quite right," he choked before gathering her in for a tight hug.

Finally releasing her, Rose took his hands. "Now. I want to get married. Tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

The Doctor took an emotional breath before allowing himself a full smile. "It's more than okay Rose. But there's something else I wanted to bring up," he said, pulling his ear absently.

"It's just that, well, being a Time Lord, we celebrated marriage a bit differently. We called it being 'bonded'. It… well, the ceremony was different. I was just thinking that maybe we could… you know, add a bit to the human ceremony? Obviously we couldn't do it in front of the community… superstitious bunch, these 17th century humans. So I thought… maybe we could do it after?" he asked a bit bashfully. She wasn't sure exactly what the Time Lord ceremony might look like, but if the Doctor wanted it, she was happy to give it to him, no matter what it entailed.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, Doctor. I want to make this as important for you as it is for me. Of course, I'll do it. Whatever you need," she affirmed.

The Doctor smiled a full, beaming smile. "Brilliant! First though, maybe you should get re-acquainted with someone. You know, before we tie the knot. I figure we should probably get her blessing. After all, she's going to have to put up with us chasing each other around and partaking in married couple 'things'. Only fair if we give her some warning!"

"Doctor, I certainly hope you're talking about the TARDIS, because if you're not, then we definitely have some things to discuss before tomorrow," Rose grinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was definitely starting to get dark now as the Doctor led Rose through the trees toward the TARDIS.

"How far did you park her, Doctor?" Rose asked, wondering how long it would take them to actually reach her. They were intending to get married in the next 24 hours, after all.

"Only a few more minutes," the Doctor confirmed as they strode through the bush, pushing past the low lying branches and foliage.

Finally, they entered a small clearing and a blue box stood before them, silent and waiting.

"There she is," the Doctor said proudly. The TARDIS stood in front of them in all it's 'Police Box' glory.

"Can we…" Rose said, gesturing vaguely.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor said, affirming her hopes. With that, he opened the TARDIS doors and escorted her in.

Tentatively stepping inside, it was more than Rose could ever have imagined in her wildest dreams. It truly_ was_ bigger on the inside, just as she'd remembered. As she walked up the walkway she laid her hand on the coral strut. A completely comforting feeling of acceptance welcomed her.

"Oh!" she managed to say in response, pulling her hand away.

"She's missed you," the Doctor explained, hoping she'd understand.

Rose gently placed her hand back on the strut and closed her eyes. The warm feeling returned almost immediately. "I missed her too, I think," Rose confirmed. Moving further into the console room, she found herself face to interface with the TARDIS console. Touching it tentatively, she felt an almost vibrating hum of energy coming from the controls. It felt strangely… heady.

The Doctor's breath caught. A bit alarmed, Rose turned to catch his eye in concern.

"She's… I've never felt her so attuned to any of my companions before. She's completely in sync with you," he said in awe.

Rose felt humbled. This magnificent machine was honouring her somehow. She wished she understood it better. "Well, she's magnificent, isn't she?" she said. "She would probably do the same for anyone you'd proposed to, right?" she said, unsurely.

The Doctor just nodded, still looking flabbergasted.

Turning her attention from the Doctor back to the TARDIS, she ran her hands along the controls, soaking in the energy and comfort the ship was offering her. Odd that. Here she was, one moment thinking she was a 17th century maiden, and the next, caressing a sentient space and time ship. Joy bubbled up in her. Amazing what life could bring you.

"Doctor… does this mean she… well, will she mind… you know. If we… are _together_?" she asked, honestly concerned. She felt a tremendous need for the approval of his ship. He'd been with her all his life… well pretty much all his life, anyway. She was a bit surprised to realize she knew that somehow. Anyhow… the point was, the TARDIS's approval mattered. And not just to her. She knew the Doctor would need to be sure Rose was accepted as his… bond mate.

"I think, Miss Tyler, that you are 100% approved," he said, sidling up beside her, smiling like a loon.

She smiled back, genuinely relieved. The TARDIS hummed under her hand. Rose turned back and placed both hands on the console. 'Thank-you,' she said in her head. The TARDIS responded with a comforting mental hug.

"Whoa!" the Doctor exclaimed. "What was _that_?"

"What?!" Rose said, pulling her hands back, alarmed at his outburst.

"How did you _do_ that? You talked to my TARDIS!" the Doctor gasped.

"Oh. I, ummm, just… did. Is that bad?" she worried, looking up at him.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair in thought. "Well, no, not really. It's just… no other human I've travelled with has ever been able to do that. Talk to her like that," he explained.

"Oh," she said, considering his comment. "Well, I guess that mean she _does_ like me then," Rose smiled at him.

He smiled back, but his smile hid something else. Worry.


	17. Chapter 17

A hearty thank-you to everyone who has taken a moment to read, review and/or fave... you lot are the best fan-readers on the planet!

**INTERESTING FACTS:**

Did you get the joke? Okay - it really _wasn't_ that difficult to understand, but I laughed. Guess that isn't really a good indication of a joke's worth, as my husband says I laugh at my own jokes for a lot longer than they deserve, really.

Honestly, no really historical facts to go over for the last chapter. There really was a surgeon in the settlement, though I made up his name. Whiting sounded like a good British name, so I went with that.

* * *

After Rose's visit with the TARDIS, the Doctor insisted she return to her cabin for the night. He admitted to her that Time Lords don't generally sleep as much as humans, and that he'd had more sleep in the last few days than he'd had in the last few months put together.

Rose, once again to her surprise, felt this to be a familiar concept, and agreed that she should get some sleep before the morning.

"But what will you do all night," she asked him as he walked her back.

"Well, when you used to sleep on the TARDIS, as I may have admitted earlier, I'd occasionally watch you. You know… just to make sure you didn't have nightmares," he quickly added. "But I think I'll tinker a bit tonight. Haven't been aboard since I found you, and I should probably tend to a few things before we take off again," he said, and then stopped. "That is… you do want to take off again, don't you?"

Rose considered his question. He was worried she was stuck to this place. This _time_. "Yeah, Doctor… I'm ready to move on. I think… even if you'd asked me yesterday, I don't know what I would've said. But today… I know where I belong. On the TARDIS, with you," she grinned up at him. "So when you're ready to go, we'll go," she affirmed.

The Doctor smiled broadly. That was the answer he'd been hoping for. "Well, then. All the more reason to get her ready to travel, yeah?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah," she laughed, loving his boyish enthusiasm. He really was so young sometimes, she mused.

Finally they reached her door.

"Well. This is it," the Doctor said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the church," he said, pulling her to him by the waist.

"I guess that's true," Rose agreed.

Leaning down, he captured her mouth with his, amazed he was now allowed to do this without worrying about a possible slap.

Finally pulling away, he stared down at his little pink and yellow companion. He hated leaving her, even for the night, but he knew this was what she longed for. Something traditional. Something that affirmed their relationship in the context of her humanity. And he wasn't about to spoil that for her.

"Good-night, Miss Tyler," he said softly.

"Good-night, Doctor," she replied before stepping up on her tip-toes to give him one last peck. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he confirmed, before turning away and heading back toward the TARDIS.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Morning came quickly, even though Rose had had a lot of difficulty actually falling asleep. When she did sleep, it was restless and full of memory laden dreams. Lying in bed, her hands behind her head, she considered some of the memories she'd been treated to in the night. In one, she and a couple of her friends from school were having a sleepover for her 11th birthday. They'd stayed up late and, of course, made too much noise, resulting in a stern talking to from her Mum. Neighbours to consider, an' all. She smiled at the memory of Mrs. Carruthers next door banging on the wall to quiet them down. The ol' bat.

Another memory emerged… this time it was the Doctor. Her 'other' Doctor. She had just entered the TARDIS for the first time and was confounded by the spectacle. The realization had hit her. "Are you an alien?" she'd asked him. "Yes. Is that alright?" he'd asked in turn. Her answer had been the beginning of their relationship. A simple acceptance of his 'differentness'.

And here she was, about to marry said 'Mr. Different' in front of a community of humans. What an odd thought. And definitely said something about his dedication to her. This 'alien'... a Time Lord... was about to humble himself to take part in a simple human ceremony purely for her benefit. Her heart felt like it was literally swelling. This wedding couldn't possibly mean the same for him as it would for her, but he was doing it anyway. Because he wanted her to be happy. Her stomach flipped at that. To have someone care about you enough that they'd 'convert' to humanness for a short time to just to make you feel special. It really made her wonder what she could possibly have to offer someone like him. But he obviously felt she was worth the trouble, or he'd not have worked so hard to have her back.

Whatever the reason, she knew she wasn't going to question it. Not today, anyway. There would be plenty of time ahead to ask him what he could possibly have been thinking to take on a simple human girl like herself. And that question could keep until they were formally married… bonded.

She smiled in the memory of his request. He'd looked so bashful even asking. How could he think she wouldn't do that for him. He was offering her a future with him. She would gladly shout it in any language or ceremony he wanted her to. Speaking of ceremonies… Rose felt excited anxiety practically pull her up from the bed. She'd better get up and start getting ready or he'd find himself at the altar alone.

Mary had been practically dancing last night when she'd gotten in. 'We haven't even fixed up a dress! What are you going to do with your hair?!' she'd fretted. Rose assured her it would all be fine and that they'd work it out in the morning.

Pulling the sheets back, Rose's feet gingerly touched the cold floor of the cabin. Wrapping herself up in the blanket on her bed, she tip-toed to the kitchen to stoke the embers and get the fire going once again. Always a chore, that, but within a few minutes, the fire was once again roaring in the hearth. Putting water on for tea, Rose felt nature call and moved to the door to slip her shoes on.

The weather had been warming slightly and this morning the air, while crisp, seemed to promise higher temperatures than they'd been dealing with for the last few days. Looking down at the ground to assess the snow before stepping out, Rose found a box wrapped in a thick pink bow. A note was attached. Picking it up, she backed back up into the cabin. Laying the box on the table, she pulled off the note.

_"Rose,_

_For you._

_The Doctor"_

What was he up to? She opened the box slowly, and her breath caught.

"Rose, what is it?" Mary's gravelly morning voice said from behind her.

"Come see this," Rose said, still looking down into the box.

Mary moved to stand beside her and her reaction matched if not exceeded Rose's.

"Blimey, Rose! That's… that's _gorgeous_! Where did you get that?" Mary asked, her mouth hung open in awe.

"It's from the Doctor," Rose said, amazed.

"Well, where did _he_ get it?" she squawked. "Lord, Rose… that would have to be worth a year's wage!"

Rose reached tentatively into the box and felt the satiny fabric. "It's _beautiful_," she whispered, gathering the courage to lift what had to be the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen out of the box. Pulling it all the way out to hold it up, she examined the exquisite blue gown in the sunlight filtering in from the window. _TARDIS blue_, she thought, her heart swelling once again.

"What are you waiting for?" Mary squealed. "Try it on!" she said, pulling at Rose's shift to tug it off.

"Whoa! Mary!" Rose protested as her friend disrobed her.

"What's all the fuss about?" a bleary eyed Sarah said, rubbing her eyes as she emerged from the other room down the hall.

"Rose got a dress from the Doctor… it's… oh, Rose - hurry up and put it on!" Mary exclaimed.

"I am! Help me," Rose said, stepping into the gown. Mary helped Rose thread her arms through the puffy sleeves and started lacing the dress in the back.

"Oh my God, Rose," Sarah breathed. "It's beautiful!"

Rose looked down at herself. The gown truly was striking. The bodice was form fitting and made of raw silk with a low neckline that accentuated her bosom, which was pushed up attractively against the top of the silken lace at the neckline. The sleeves were puffy and off the shoulder. The waistline was v-shaped and perfectly complimented the full blue skirt. A smile played at her lips. It was perfect.

"Doctor Smith is going to _die_ when he sees you in this," Mary squealed.

"I _hope_ not!" Rose giggled.

"Oh Rose… look! There's more here... my goodness - he even got you shoes… and a garter!" Sarah said, pulling them out of the box.

"And a necklace! Rose…. look at this!" Sarah said, delightedly holding up a string of pearls.

"How did he manage all this?" Mary asked, kneeling to help Rose slip the matching blue shoes on. "Wow, Rose… they even fit!" she said, amazed.

"What's all this?" a new voice chimed in. Elizabeth had apparently heard the commotion and came to join in.

Standing aside, Mary gestured for Elizabeth to look at Rose in her full ensemble.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "That's stunning, Rose," she breathed.

"Isn't it?" Mary agreed. "But you can't show up with your hair like that. Sit down,"  
she ordered, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table.

"But I haven't even peed yet," Rose complained, her bladder now nearly bursting.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Priorities, Rose!" Mary admonished. But finally Mary relented, acknowledging Rose's expression that painted a clear picture of her need for relief. "Well, hurry up," Mary sighed, shooing her out of the house, "we've only got two hours to do your hair!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was literally two hours later when the girls in her cabin were done weaving flower buds from the nearby woods into a garland for her to carry to the church. Mary had also finally finished fiddling with her hair which now hung in curls forming a golden halo around her face.

Emerging from the cabin with her entourage, Rose took a deep breath of the now spring air. The words 'renewal' and 'growth' and 'new beginnings' floated through her mind, complimenting the fresh air that filled her lungs. All those words applied right now, she realized. She couldn't think of a better time of year for this to happen.

Her dwelling mates...her bridesmaids... happily clamoured around her, chatting animatedly, while they all waited for everyone to show up to walk to the church. Sarah made a point of teasing Rose about having a Doctor for a husband… who would better be able to satisfy a woman than a doctor, after all! She and Mary exchanged knowing, blushing looks at Sarah's pronouncement, and neither could hold back a small giggle.

More and more friends and community members assembled until it was finally time to make their way to the church. A few of the settlers showed up with lutes and cornettos and began playing lively music as they started the procession. People joked and laughed as they made their way through the settlement, but Rose's stomach flitted with butterflies as they approached the church. This was it. She was marrying the most incredible man in the Universe let alone on Earth. The idea made her almost stop breathing.

As they got closer to the front of the building, Rose could make out the form of the Doctor standing by door of the chapel. He wore dark brown stockings and breeches and over this he wore a white silk shirt with a ruffled collar. A long blue (TARDIS blue, she noted) velvet waistcoat finished the ensemble. He was… gorgeous. But she knew he'd be gorgeous no matter what he showed up in. It didn't even matter what face he wore, she mused. He was her Doctor. She had to admit, though, this version was _very_ attractive. For some reason, she'd almost hoped he'd show up in pinstripes, like he wore in her dream last night. No matter… he'd chosen this outfit for her, obviously thinking she'd prefer an era appropriate outfit. She loved it.

Finally, she reached him and he offered his crooked elbow for her to take. "Miss Tyler… you look incredible," he smiled.

"Thanks to you, Doctor," she said, offering one of her tongue-touched smiles back.

"Care to get married?" he grinned, opening the church door.

"Why, I'd love to," Rose answered, accompanying him inside the chapel.

Making their way to the front, they were followed inside by the large group of settlers who'd come to enjoy the proceedings. The Governor hadn't joined them in the procession, Rose had noticed, but then, she could understand why. A small pang of guilt rang inside her. She'd not meant to hurt him.

Her guilty misgivings were interrupted by the minister. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Miss Rose Tyler and Doctor John Smith who are being joined today as husband and wife," he began. Rose looked up at the Doctor, who was gazing down fondly at her. Once again she was struck by just how surreal this all was. He was an alien. _Her_ alien.

The minister continued his talk, which included the importance of helping each other, comforting each other, procreation with each other and the avoidance of fornication without each other. Procreation. She hadn't really thought much about that particular idea with the Doctor. Could they even _have_ children together? She realized she had no idea. Not that she would change her mind about being with him either way. She just hadn't considered it. Another thing they'd have to talk about later, she thought bemusedly.

Turning to the Doctor, the Minister asked, "Doctor Smith, will you take Rose Tyler to be your wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to her as long as you both shall live?"

Having been coached before the ceremony, the Doctor responded with, "I, the Doctor, take you, Rose Tyler, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part." He paused slightly at that. Rose knew why. But he soldiered on, "With all my worldly, ...and otherworldly goods, I thee endow," he smiled knowingly, his eyes never having left Rose's face.

The Minister then turned to Rose saying, "Rose Tyler, will you take Doctor John Smith to be your husband? Will you obey him and serve him, love, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Rose responded by saying, "I, Rose Tyler, take you, the Doctor, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, and to … obey, until death do us part."

A little titter of laughter spread through the church at her slight pause before the word 'obey'. The Doctor grinned a cheeky grin, knowing full well that the phrase was only there for the sake of Rose's current presence in this era. He intended to tease her mercilessly about it. Perhaps he could command her to not kill him when they talked later about his poor driving skills, he mused.

Following their vows, the Minister directed the Doctor to give Rose her ring. The Doctor pulled a ring from his waistcoat pocket. The band was beautiful. It was gold with shining, swirling circular shapes that seemed familiar to Rose, though she wasn't sure from where. "I'll tell you what it means later," he whispered as he slipped the band on her ring finger.

"Miss Tyler," the Minister prodded, expecting her to produce a ring for her husband. Rose's stomach dropped. She didn't have anything for him. Then she felt the Doctor gently opening her hand to place a ring in her palm. Looking up at him, she felt both extreme relief and guilt at the same time. She should have thought of it herself. Looking down in her palm, she saw the band she had for him shone with the same swirling symbols as the one she now wore. Slipping it on the Doctor's ring finger, she once again raised her eyes to look into his own. She promptly got lost in them.

The Minister continued talking. Witnesses were admonished, Bible readings were read. Rose didn't really hear any of it. She was married. Properly married. To the Doctor. Her insides flipped. She wished her Mum had been there to see it. Wait! Her Mum! Oh my God! They had a _time machine_ for heaven's sake! They could have gotten married in her own time… her Mum could have been there. Why hadn't she thought of it? A wave of guilt flew through her. She looked up at the Doctor who was now looking at the Minister. What did her Mum even think of this man? This _alien_. Did she even _know_ he was an alien? A vision of her mother sitting in a corner of the TARDIS floated through her mind. She knew. Thank God. Did she mind? Probably. She couldn't imagine a mother _not_ minding!

She was roused from her thoughts by the Doctor's hand guiding her gently toward the altar. Oh. The contracts. She smiled inwardly. It's not like she had a family to offer a dowry. What must the community be thinking of that? Well, there were similar situations for other women here in Cuper's Cove. These were women without families near. She wasn't alone in that regard. The Doctor signed first, then offered her the quill. Rose leaned over the parchment, reading the scant words. It basically promised that the Doctor would leave her his assets should he pass away before her. Seemed fair. It's not like there was anyone else on earth who would know what to do with a TARDIS. And thankfully, that particular eventuality was more than incredibly unlikely, she reflected. For a moment she considered what it must be like for the Doctor to know he would outlive her. By hundreds of years. The thought saddened her. She suddenly understood what it might be like for him. Knowing this was going to be such a short bout of happiness would kill her inside if their places were reversed.

Clapping erupted after she stood back from the altar. It was official now. The Doctor took the garland she'd been carrying and gently placed it on her head, as was the tradition. Taking her hand, then, he smiled brightly down at her. All lingering misgivings evaporated looking up at his beaming face. There was no doubt he loved her. It was written all over him. She just hoped he could read it in her face just as clearly.

Clasping hands, they walked back down the aisle and exited the church, only to be rained on with handful after handful of wheat falling from the sky above them, having been thrown by well wishers. Trying to shield themselves, they ran ahead, laughing and dodging the raining seeds that promised fertility.

Leading the festivities to the fort's common house, they entered to find food ready to be served. The community had always been supportive of weddings, and it seemed this one was no different, with the women having prepared another fantastic communal pot-luck.

The bride and groom were first through the queue and found themselves seated together waiting for others to join them. The Doctor threaded his fingers through hers under the table as they sat, and Rose once again felt butterflies take flight. Leaning over slightly, he asked quietly, "Did you want to stay here tonight, Rose?"

Turning to search his eyes, she knew what he was getting at. Should they leave tonight? She knew what he wanted, and she found she truly wanted the same thing. This place had become like home for her over the last almost eight months, but her real home was sitting out in the forest waiting for them.

"I think I'm ready to be carried across the threshold of our new… old home, Doctor. If that's okay with you?" she said, knowing what his answer would be.

A brilliant smile graced his lips. "Your wish, my command," he said.

"I thought it would be _your_ command, seeing as how I'm supposed to _obey_ you now and everythin'," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Caught that, did you?" he said, his eyebrows waggling. "I'll leave the commanding for later," he whispered suggestively, making her shiver. How is it he only needed to say a few words and she was ready for him?

The Doctor was interrupted by a hearty slap on the back by the Blacksmith who stopped by the table to congratulate them. A parade of well wishers did the same and they were soon joined at their table by various community members.

After eating and visiting, the Doctor and Rose were separated by friends wanting to share in their company. Finally, after being passed from well-wisher to well-wisher, Rose ended up face to face with Mary. Now that it was decided that they would soon be leaving, she hadn't been looking forward to this, but she wasn't about to leave without making sure Mary knew what she meant to her.

"Mary… I have something to tell you," Rose said, pulling her friend off to the side of the room to avoid having anyone else hear them. "Remember when you said that it must have been Cupid who brought the Doctor and I together? Well… you were right, in a way. In the sense that we have always been meant to be together."

"Well, that's clear enough now, isn't it," Mary smiled.

"Yeah… It's just… I," Rose paused. What could she say? None of it would make sense. Rose sighed. "I guess I just wanted to say that… well, you've become a dear friend, Mary. I'm honoured to have known you," Rose said, grabbing her friend in a tight hug.

"Blimey, Rose! What are you on about?" Mary said, hugging her back.

"I… just wanted you to know how much you mean to me," Rose said, choking back tears.

Mary continued hugging her for a moment, then pulled back. "Is there something you're not telling me, Rose? What's this about?"

Rose sniffed and hastily wiped a rogue tear that had escaped her control. "I guess I'm just emotional… you know, getting married an' all," she said.

Mary smiled in understanding. "Oh, you're such a softie, Rose," Mary gently teased. "Anyway - you know I love you, you big goose," she said hugging her again. "Now enough of this!" Mary said, pulling back, "It's time to celebrate!"

"Yeah, you're right," Rose agreed, smiling back at her friend. "Ummm, but I think there might be someone else who might want to celebrate with you even more than me..." Rose looked pointedly over Mary's shoulder to draw her attention there. Turning, Mary spied Mister Mathew Peterson staring at her from across the crowd as he stood with his mates. He quickly looked away when he realized he'd been caught oogling. "He's quite an eyeful of single manhood as well," Rose snickered. "Isn't he journeying to be a Caulker?" Rose giggled, loving the chance to tease her friend back.

"Rose Tyler… don't try to distract me!" Mary scolded, obviously a bit ruffled by the Rose's teasing and the attractive young man's obvious interest. Then, in an effort to direct attention away from the herself and the current conversation, she shouted, "Oi! It's time for the garter!"

The crowd cheered as Rose was tugged by the hand to one end of the hall while the single men started to gather at the other end. The Doctor was pulled to Rose's side and made to stand behind her to watch the proceedings. Rose scanned the gathering of men at the ready and was surprised to see the Governor standing among them. She didn't have much time to reflect on that before the Blacksmith yelled for the race to the bride to begin.

With much clamouring and yelling, the men raced across the hall toward Rose, with cheers and hollers coming from the crowd around them. Having a hoard of single young men race toward you was a bit disconcerting and Rose found herself laughing and cringing as they got close. With a triumphant yell, the Governor dived for her skirt and touched it first.

The gathering cheered loudly with whoops and whistles. Rose blushed fiercely. As the crowd clapped around them, the other men backed off while the Governor knelt in front of Rose. Behind her, she could almost feel the Doctor tense, but he didn't say anything.

The Governor took the hem of her skirts in hand and smiled up at her. She smiled back, nodding that this was alright. She understood. This was his farewell.

Music struck up behind them as the Governor slowly began lifting her skirts, making a great show of it, to the growing amusement of the crowd. Rose continued to blush and the people around her seemed to love her glowing embarrassment. Her skirts now above her knees, she covered her face with her hands, now laughing along with the crowd. Cat whistles rang out as he finally reached up to slowly pull the garter down her leg. Inch by inch, he dragged it off her shapely calf and finally had it in hand. His eyes rose to meet hers. A silent acknowledgment of what could have been.

Then he stood and held the garter up triumphantly and let out a loud yell. The people around cheered and clapped even louder now and the music became more lively. Beer was once again passed around and people moved to congratulate the Governor with lively whacks of the back. Before turning to fully appreciate the attention, though, the Governor's eyes met the Doctor's. They each exchanged a small nod. Each knew what the other meant.

As the crowd slowly turned their attention away from Rose, the Doctor lead her aside to a quiet corner. "I'll meet you outside?" the Doctor said. His subtle cue that it was time to go. Rose nodded and leaned up to peck his lips before letting him go.

The Doctor wound his way through the settlers who were now in full party mode. Rose watched him moving away and once again marvelled at her luck. She was going away with him. Her _husband_. Nearly giddy with excitement, Rose began making her way along the perimeter of the room toward the door.

Then, almost to the entrance of the hall, her head began to spin. The room seemed to narrow. An aching, throbbing pain filled her chest. Clutching herself, she stood stock still, trying to take deep measured breaths. Finally, after what seemed like many minutes, but was more likely only a few moments, the pain began to abate. Sweat had beaded on her brow and she felt exhausted all of a sudden. Leaning over, eyes closed and hands on her knees, she gathered herself.

Suddenly, there was a soft hand on her back. "Rose, are you alright?" It was Mary.

"Yeah… just a bit tired, I guess," she lied. The last thing she needed was Mary following her around right now. "I'm just going to get some fresh air for a moment. I'll be right back," she said, patting her friend on the back.

"Alright then. Are you sure? You're just tired?" Mary said, obviously suspicious.

"I'm sure, Mary! Quit being such a worry-wort," Rose said, brushing off her concern.

"Okay. Well, just don't be too long. You've got a husband to attend to, after all," Mary smirked.

Rose nodded, smiling, and headed toward the door. Finally, stepping out into the early evening sun, she took a deep, cleansing breath. What was _that_ about? A few people milled around outside and she smiled at them, knowing she should probably move along if she didn't want to be drawn into conversation with anyone. Making her feet move, she rounded the corner of the building to find the Doctor leaning against it's side. On seeing her, his eyes lit up and he moved toward her in purposeful strides. As he neared, he held his finger to his lips in a 'shhh' gesture and held out his hand, waggling his fingers in invitation. Instinctively, she reached for his hand and slid her fingers through his. Silently, they made their way around the side of the building and moved off toward the trees. With every step, Rose felt herself feeling a bit better and by the time they got to the treeline, she felt much more herself. Deciding it had just been a nasty bout of heartburn, she let it go. She wasn't about to let her digestive issues get in the way on her wedding day.

The Doctor tugged her along and turned occasionally to give her one of his trademark toothy grins. She found herself grinning right back at him. His enthusiasm was infectious, not that she needed to be any more enthusiastic about following him. She couldn't remember ever having been this happy. And now that she had recovered more and more memories, she could honestly say that meant something.

As they threaded their way through the bush, Rose occasionally slowed, having sworn she'd heard something in the trees around them. "It's just wildlife," the Doctor assured her. "Did you know that there were only fourteen species native to the island before colonists came? Of those, only the Newfoundland Wolf had become extinct by your time. The rest managed to make it as far as the 21st century. There were a number of bat species, beavers, moles…" the Doctor continued his diatribe about Maritime wildlife as they walked. She loved the sound of his voice. It didn't matter what he was talking about.

As they continued walking, she tried to ignore the nagging feeling she had that they were being followed. If the Doctor wasn't worried, though, she wasn't going to dwell on it. He was the one with the superior Time Lord senses, after all.

What she didn't know, was that she should've trusted her instincts. They were, after all, becoming more reliable.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews and faves and reads! Thanks again to my fantastic beta, NeenaVarscona!

Also, for those who are particular supporters of smut in stories, you may want to catch this chapter at 'Teaspoon and an Open Mind'. I've had to tame it down for FanFiction so the slightly (even) more adult version is at 'Teaspoon'.

WARNING - To be honest, I'm not sure exactly how much smut is tolerated here, but I didn't feel I could omit much without loosing the feel of the chapter. So here you are. If you're offended by reading about sexual encounters, you may want to skip this chapter altogether.

**INTERESTING FACTS: **

Weddings. They had them. A crowd would gather at the home of the bride and escort her (and often the groom) from there to the church where they would do the official ceremony. The procession was often rowdy and sometimes other townsfolk would complain about the noise and mess. Musicians often played music as the crowd made their way through the streets and lewd jokes were the order of the day.

Anyone was allowed to attend the ceremony, though people who simply came off the street or poorer members of the community were made to stand at the back of the church. The vows were pretty much as I wrote them.

Wedding dresses were usually just taken from the bride's existing wardrobe and sometimes added to with embellishments. For more prosperous folk, the gown might be made for the wedding. Dresses weren't white in those days - it wasn't until the late 1600's that the first famous white wedding dress was worn. Even then, the white dress didn't become popular until much later. Women generally wore dresses of various colours. Green and red being especially popular. I chose blue for obvious reasons! Virginity was heralded by the bride's hair being worn down, rather than by the colour of the dress.

Men dressed up back then too. Often the men tended to look even more flouncy than the women… all ruffles and puffy sleeves. Somehow I couldn't picture the Doctor going all out that way, so I didn't embellish him too much.

Wedding dinners were often pot-luck in poorer communities. Occasionally the father of the bride paid for it. Gifts of scarves or gloves were often given to guests. They did do a 'garter race' at the wedding party.

The party after the wedding was usually held at the couple's new home, unlike how I wrote it. The party generally ended with the couple being enthusiastically escorted to the wedding bed. The faster they got to making babies the better. Naughty colonists.

* * *

Finally reaching the clearing where the TARDIS sat, the Doctor pulled Rose toward the doors.

"Ready?" he asked, looking down lovingly at his human.

Rose smiled up at him, her tongue in teeth. A little 'whoop' escaped her as he scooped her up into his arms. "It's bad form to let the bride walk across the threshold in the 17th century," the Doctor shared, pushing the TARDIS door open.

Making a show of it, the Doctor stepped through the entryway of their home and walked her up the ramp. Swinging her in a circle, he leaned in and kissed her firmly before gently lowering her to her feet. The TARDIS chimed its hello in both their minds and Rose smiled widely, moving to touch the console.

"I told you she likes you," the Doctor grinned. "So…" he said, looking down at his feet, scuffing them on the grating.

"So…" Rose echoed back, moving back toward him.

"So… are you… tired?" the Doctor asked. "I mean… it's been a long day. Humans do need a lot of rest, after all," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "And I happen to have a rather large… bed," he teased, leaning in to whisper the last word in her ear.

"Oh, I love a large… bed," Rose said, lowering her voice.

"I was hoping you might," the Doctor said, backing up toward the corridor, pulling Rose by the hands. When she made to follow, the Doctor turned and tugged her along toward his room, which the TARDIS had blessedly moved closer to the control room.

With Rose close behind him, he turned to open the bedroom door and gestured for her to enter. She did as he requested and moved into the room. Her breath caught. The room was almost… overwhelming in its elegant simplicity. Something about it just felt… peaceful. Like she'd been meant to be here all her life. The TARDIS pushed a wave of comfort through her mind, confirming her feeling. Moving slowly further into the room, she took in the furnishings. Simple, but elegant, once again. The bed was massive… bigger than any king sized bed she'd ever seen. It was covered in a fluffy white duvet and under that, satiny deep blue sheets could be seen poking out from under the top of the duvet. Large puffy pillows adorned the top of the bed. A huge deep brown wooden wardrobe stood in the corner of the room and a chest of drawers lined another wall. The floor looked like hardwood, though Rose knew it probably wasn't really. A bright white plush throw rug splashed the dark wood with it's clean lines. The walls started as a lighter blue nearest the floor and grew deeper in hue as they reached the ceiling, which the TARDIS had adorned with… well, it looked like the open sky. It didn't even look like a projection. It was a wonder he ever emerged from this room, she thought. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to. And not just for the reasons she'd originally come in here for.

"You like it?" the Doctor asked, watching her face bemusedly. She was obviously gobsmacked.

"Honestly, Doctor… it's…" she faltered. She didn't have words.

"Yours," he finished.

Taking her hand again, he lead her, still marvelling at her surroundings, to sit on the edge of the bed. "Rose, you said, before… that you… we could do the Gallifreyan ceremony… is that still okay? We could wait, if you want. No rush. Just…"

Rose's full attention was back on her Time Lord, shutting him up by pushing her lips to his. Finally pulling back, she said, "Let's do it. Now."

The Doctor once again shot her his brilliant smile. God, she melted everytime he did that. Getting up to retrieve something from his wardrobe, he returned with a neatly folded square of silken fabric. Unravelling it carefully, he held it up to show her. It was about four inches in width and about a foot in length. Golden symbols like those on their rings adorned the deep red fabric on both sides.

"This belonged to my parents," the Doctor said softly. Raising her eyes to look into his, she found him distant. Remembering. "My father passed it on to me when my mother passed away," he shared. "He always hoped I'd be able to use it one day with someone I cared about. I never used it with my first wife," he swallowed, subtly assessing her reaction to this bit of information.

Somehow she had known about him having been married before, but hearing it from his own mouth was still a bit shocking. Of course he'd been with others. Probably many, she reasoned. She was only a blip in time for him, after all.

"I've been married twice before, Rose. It's only fair that you know. They were both a very long time ago… once in my first incarnation, and once in my eighth. And I won't lie to you… it hurt when they were gone. Well, one of them, anyway," he said, honestly, clearly reliving an unwanted memory. Shaking his head, he continued, "But I've never had cause to really consider using this... until now. It was meant to be used with someone I love. Someone I couldn't imagine living my life without. Like my mother was to my father," he said. "You are that person for me, Rose. I honour the memories of my past, but you are my future, and with everything I am… I promise you that I've never felt this way about anyone else in my very long life."

Rose's eyes clouded with tears. "I'd… be honoured," she said, truly touched by his admission.

"Hold out your hand," he directed. Holding out her hand, she found she was trembling a bit. He took her hand in his, steadying hers with a soft smile. Then, taking the fabric in his other hand he wrapped it around their joined hands.

"Now, I honestly don't know the whole ceremony, but the essence is this. It's a handfasting. We more or less pledge ourselves to each other like we did earlier, just… now there's a bit more of a Gallifreyan twist," the Doctor grinned. Rose laughed at that. "So… I guess I'll start." The Doctor cleared his throat and looked directly in Rose's eyes, his own dark orbs exuding an intensity she didn't remember ever having seen in him.

"Rose Tyler, when I met you, I had no idea what my hearts were up against. They had become hard and, I thought, fortified, against happiness. But you somehow managed to find the one soft spot I had left and burrowed yourself into it. You spread warmth… with your patience, your trust, your… brilliance. And for the first time in a very very long time, I felt hope. Hope for a future that held something other than grey, solemn emptiness. For the first time since the war, I felt something besides sadness. And that feeling was you. Rose… you embody… joy. You are happiness to me. Your name is synonymous. I'm forever in your debt. And I'm forever yours, if you'll consent to be bonded with me."

Rose wasn't even trying to hold back the tears now, but she steadfastly kept her eyes locked with his. His pledge was… heartbreaking and brilliant in the same breath. How could she ever explain what he meant to her?

"Doctor… I… I don't know what to say," she said, sniffling.

"Just say whatever comes to mind, Rose. This isn't a contest. I told you what I've been feeling in my hearts. That's all," he said, running his thumb along her cheek to swipe a tear away.

Looking down at their joined hands, she took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, gathering her thoughts. Looking up to meet his eyes again, she said, "Doctor. When I met you… again… on the beach by the ocean, I discovered myself. Not with memories. Not right away. I had been… empty. Alone. Nothing was _right_ and I didn't know why. But it was because there was a hole in my life where you should have been. And when you showed up and filled it again… I knew, somehow, I just knew, that you were the missing piece of my soul. And now that I remember more and more of my life before Cuper's Cove, I know why I wasn't whole without you. Because it was you who helped me discover who I really was. You showed me I had strength I never thought I had. You taught me to trust my instincts. You held my hand when I needed you, and you always came to get me when I wandered off. Even if you _were_ a year late," she said knowingly, taking in the Doctor's startled expression, "...there is no doubt in my mind that you'd tried your best to find me as soon as you could. You always try to do right by me, Doctor. I know that. And I'm the luckiest woman in the universe to have someone as incredible as you love me. And… I'm yours for as long as I live, if you'll have me."

It was the Doctor's turn to blink back tears now. She knew. She _knew_ he'd mucked up. And she forgave him. It was beyond what he deserved. But he wasn't about to question it. Not now.

Leaning in so his mouth was close to her ear, he finished the ceremony. The sounds that escaped him seemed foreign, even to him. It had been so long since he'd said them out loud. Rose's breath hitched on hearing the lyrical tones escape him. Leaning back to look at him, he confirmed her suspicions.

"It's my name, Rose. In Gallifreyan. My real name. And you're the only living being, other than me now, who knows it. Our names are sacred to us. They're not to be shared with anyone but the person we pledge ourselves to. The person we bond with," he said, needing her to know the depth of what he'd shared with her.

Studying his face, Rose somehow knew she'd never seen him so vulnerable. This was _him_. Time Lord or no, he was a man. Just another living creature in the universe who needed to be loved. Another tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"It's time to kiss the bride," she said, as matter-of-factly as she could manage with a throat clogged with emotion.

"Quite right," the Doctor agreed softly. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers in a reverent kiss.

Raw emotion, pent up and finally shared in the form of their carefully chosen words, now flowed in a much more primitive fashion. Pressing herself up against him, Rose ran her hands through the Doctor's frazzled locks, tugging gently as she worked his mouth with hers. The Doctor wasn't about to take a backseat, however, and pulled her even more firmly to him, so he could feel her one, brilliant heart beating against his chest.

Sliding his hands up her back, he found the tie at the top of the dress and pulled the lace so that the fabric loosened around her bosom as they clutched at each other. Running his fingers through the lace to further free her from the confined of the bodice, the Doctor pulled the top of the gown down to expose Rose's skin to his touch. Her breath stuttered under his light strokes up and down her now bared back and her own fingers further twined into his hair to pull him even more forcibly to her lips.

Sliding his lips from hers, he trailed fevered kisses down her neck to bite her shoulder lightly. "Nice dress," he said between kisses.

"Someone gave it to me," she said rather breathlessly, enjoying the attention of his soft, cool lips.

"Mmmm," he hummed, continuing to nibble on her neck as his hand came up to cup her breast. "Like it even more when it's off of you," he said, gently encouraging her to stand up in front of him. Rose complied, and the Doctor wasted no time sliding the dress down and off of her.

No knickers. He was pretty sure a moan escaped him. His right heart stopped. It felt like that, anyway. He had completely forgotten there wouldn't be another layer of clothing to remove, but she now stood before him, completely bared to him once again. He was never going to be tired of seeing this, he knew. "God, Rose… you're so incredible," he breathed, reaching to pull her to him. Nestling his face in her bosom, Rose's head fell back with a whimper and the Doctor knew right then he wanted to hear that very sound from her again. Letting his hands trail around back of her to run up and down her back, they finally rested to cup her bottom.

Desire quickly found her center and Rose could feel herself aching for him. And while she didn't want this stimulating attention to end, she found the lack of his skin under her hands completely unsatisfactory, and moved to help him remove his clothes.

"My turn," she rasped, gently pulling him up so he now stood as well. Wrestling his jacket off his shoulders, it slid to the floor followed quickly by his ruffled shirt. His lean, well defined chest beckoned for her attention as she worked the tie of his breeches so they hung loosely around his slim hips. Kissing his chest softly, she coaxed the breeches down so they, too, landed in a soft heap on the floor at his feet. Boots, hose and pants were all he had left, and she made short work of the first two, sliding herself down along his front… close but not touching, to pull them off of him. That left his pants. But she had plans for those.

Standing again and putting both hands on his chest, she gently pushed him back so he plopped down on the edge of the bed. "Lie down," she said a bit brazenly, her tongue touching her teeth in that way she'd finally figured out he liked.

He didn't need to be told twice. In fact, he realized, this _was_ him being told twice. The first time they'd been rudely interrupted. This time, however, he knew there were no nosy flatmates, no Cybermen, and no hordes of Genghis Khan that could bother them. Scooting back on the bed, he lay back, aroused beyond measure, watching Rose crawl up over him.

Moving to kneel beside him, she slipped her fingers under the band of his pants and pulled both sides down an inch or so. Leaning down over him, her hair tickling him as she closed in, she trailed her fingers along the newly exposed skin. The Doctor's breath hitched and goosebumps sprung up along the skin she'd touched. Liking the effect she was having on him, she repeated the action, pulling his pants down another inch or so. The Doctor's reaction was similar to the first time. On the third gently tug of his pants, the tip of him was exposed. Licking her lips this time before leaning over once again, the Doctor tensed in anticipation. As her soft fingers made contact with the very sensitive part of him, he sucked a tight breath through his teeth, hissing in a small column of air. The sound served only to spur Rose on to prolong the teasing torture she was inflicting on him. Treating every inch of him as she had the first, she lightly tripped over each strip of newly exposed skin with feather soft touches as she slowly inched his pants off of him.

Finally, his pants completely removed, Rose slid on top and down his front so she straddled thighs, she made sure to catch his eye as she settled over him. She honestly had no memory of ever having done anything like this before, but decided not to overthink it. Reaching down to cup him in one hand, she wrapped her other around the length of him and stroked upward. His eyes slammed shut with the contact and Rose bit back a moan of her own, surprised at how aroused she was watching him. Loving his almost pained expression and the increasing speed of his breaths, Rose leaned down closer to his middle. Flashing her eyes upward to see his gorgeous face from this angle, she caught him staring at her, his mouth agape at the prospect of what she intended to do. Smiling, she leaned forward and captured him in her mouth. His skin was soft… silken. The feel of it sliding against her tongue made her groan. But it was the hard demanding strength underlying the deceptive softness that had Rose entranced.

Above her she could hear the Doctor's breathing becoming more and more laboured as he threaded his fingers through her hair, gently encouraging her to continue. Working him with even more fervor, his breaths turned into wanton pants. "Rose… Rassilon… Gods!" he shouted, his climax just about catching up with him. Swirling her tongue around him, she pumped him with a firm grip as he came closer and closer to climbing over the edge. "Rose, stop," he said, almost roughly pulling her from her task to yank her up to eye level. "I need you. Now," he said, flipping her onto her back. Overcome by his dominance and not just a little turned on by his need, Rose made room for him. Placing himself at her entrance, still panting in desperate arousal, his eyes met hers, hooded and lust filled. Then his lips met hers as she rose to meet him, gently wrapping her legs around his backside and guiding him thoroughly home.

The Doctor's lust-addled brain marvelled in the warm tightness surrounding him as he sheathed himself further and further inside the woman he loved. Her soft mewls beneath him disoriented him in the most exquisite way as she wrapped around him.

Just then, a hiss of air inhaled sharply by his brilliant human and a small buildup of pressure alerted him to a startling fact. Rose really was a virgin. But before he became fully aware of the implications, the momentum of his movements ruptured her innocence. Looking down at her in wonder, he moved his hand to stroke the side of her face, her wide eyes looking trustingly up into his. "You're… I love you, my precious girl," he breathed, leaning in again to meet her lips with his. It was an effort, but he tried to remain still so she could adjust for a moment. It seemed she didn't have the patience for that, though, as she began encouraging him to move by rocking him into her further.

Taking his cues from her, he gently pulled out a bit only to push himself into her again. A true moan escaped Rose's full lips and the Doctor revelled in the sound as he pumped in and out of her again and again. The tingling golden brilliance of orgasm began building, but the Doctor wasn't about to let Rose do without for her first time… or anytime after that, for that matter. Reaching between them to ensure she wouldn't ever want to refuse this opportunity again, the Doctor helped her find her way toward exquisite release. Three heartbeats steadily increased in pace as their heated contact added sliver upon sliver of delicious sensation to the already building hum of their impending climaxes. Rose fell first with a shout of 'Doctor!' and moans about God, and he followed shortly after with primal sounds and the repetitious worship of her name.

What they failed to notice, with all their attention focused on the absolute brilliance of their joining, was the actual glimmer of glittering light Rose emitted as they both reached their peaks. Dispelled from somewhere within her, it disbursed out and moved around and through them as they finally, finally joined together as they had always been meant to do.


	19. Epilogue

Here it is! The epilogue! Holy Moly Cow! Now… please don't be angry. Or send me threatening letters. There may be a few things in this story that remain unresolved. However… (*rising anticipatory music*) there will be more. It's entitled 'Newly Bound'. Keep an eye out for it, if you've enjoyed this story. It will definitely clear up some things and hopefully be incredibly interesting and exciting in the process!

Thanks again to all who have been so supportive and helpful during my writing of this fic. For sure my longest, most intricate piece of writing, and I'm indebted to all who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going!

**INTERESTING FACTS: **

Cuper's Cove no longer exists in Newfoundland by that name, though it does exist under a pseudonym (read on…) and remains a vibrant town to this day. Oddly enough, the bay that it is situated in is called 'Conception Bay'. That may, or may not, mean something. I'm not saying at this time.

See you on the flipside!

* * *

"And that was when the wind rose and a wild echoing groan filled the air. It was getting dark outside, but light shone from in front of her and everywhere all at once. Nana Mary had to shield her eyes, because the light and the wind were so strong, she was sure she'd be blinded if she looked straight on. Finally, after the noise and the light faded, Nana Mary looked… and the box was gone!"

"Where did it go, Mama?" the little voice asked, fully knowing the answer, but asking it anyway as part of the ritual of the story.

"Well, Nana said that other people in the settlement thought the Doctor and Rose had left the colony to start their homestead on their own, away from the fort. Other people said they had been spirited away by pirates in retribution for getting away from them the first time. But Nana… she always said it was a miracle. That God needed the Doctor and Rose in heaven. She said that if it wasn't for them, she would never have married your Grandfather and that I would never have been born. That's why she was sure God needed them... because as angels they could help recruit more couples for Cupid."

"So Nana really knew _angels_?" The little girl marvelled.

"She certainly thought so," the young mother said, pulling the child's blankets up a bit further. "She even got Grandpa to petition to change the name of the settlement for that very reason."

"And that's why it's called Cupid's Cove now?" she asked.

"That's right. Now. Time for lights out. Big day tomorrow."

"Okay, Mama," the little dark haired girl said, turning over onto her side, nestling in to her bed a bit further.

As the woman got up to leave, she heard, "Mama?"

"Yes, dear?" her voice tired, anxious to get on with her evening chores.

"I want to meet an angel someday too."

The woman smiled, taking in the adorable little being before her. "You never know. Angels can turn up anywhere. And even if you don't get to meet one, maybe someone in our family will again. Now enough chatter. Good-night, my angel."

"Night, Mummy."


End file.
